Unknown Soldiers
by Thunderscourge
Summary: Code Geass from the perspective of the minor Black Knights in the series eyes. Lelouch Zero , Kallen, Ohgi, Villetta, Jeremiah, Sayako, Mao, C.C., Tohdoh, Naoto and others also will have their own appearances as well and will be important as well. Lelouch X Kallen, Ohgi X Villetta, Sugiyama X Inoue. This goes from before the series to after the series concerning these characters.
1. Our Heroes Folks!

_Author's Note: Okay, when I was watching Code Geass the first time I noticed that the characters who fought for Lelouch/Zero at the very beginning of his rebellion kept popping up throughout the series. I just thought this was to use them as cannon fodder...to my surprise, this was and was not the case. Two did die out of his original group, but the other non-entities survived throughout the entire thing! This actually intrigued me. These people were all in high positions in the Black Knights so they must have been doing important plot related things throughout the series, just we never saw them doing them. So then I watched some episodes with them again and actually got to feel bad for one in particular...the way Kento Sugiyama breaks down in the last episode of the first season in particular when Inoue gets shot had a lot of emotion in it. I was surprised by how badly I felt for him...the guy broke down and cried, shooting randomly into the sky as he called out to Zero to save them._

_So, given that these rebels actually had major roles (that weren't seen) and that I felt bad for them, I decided to pay respect to them and write about them! Now, since not every single Code Geass fan will know who is who I will list brief descriptions below of each character. On a side note, Kallen and Ohgi will also be making appearances since they have so much to do with these guys (Ohgi was their leader before Zero was, and Kallen's brother was their previous leader before he died). Other information will be in the story itself!_

_Characters (at the time of this story):_

_Kento Sugiyama: Tall, lean, loyal and kind 14 year old with medium length blue-aqua hair._

_Naomi Inoue: Kind but serious 16 year old girl with shoulder length blue hair._

_Yoshitaka Minami: Serious and smart 18 year old with short purple hair. Wears glasses._

_Shinichiro Tamaki: Loud mouthed and vulgar 18 year old. Severe hatred of Britannians. Has pointy red hair._

_Kaname Ohgi: 20 year old college student planning on becoming a teacher. Kind hearted and wishes to retake Japan so that people don't need to suffer anymore._

_Kallen Kozuki: Young and spunky 11 year old who is the little sister of the rebel leader Naoto. She is half Britannian and half Japanese but considers herself Japanese. Wild red hair._

_Toru Yoshida: Tall, well built, quiet and friendly 17 year old with normal length brown hair._

_Naoto Kozuki: Kind and likable 17 year old brother of Kallen. Leader of the small rebel group._

_Sorry for the massive introduction, but I thought it would be best to describe the characters who have so little to them and as such people don't know about! _

**_KALLEN X LELOUCH FANS: The pairing will happen at canonical places in the story. Right now, we are in a prologue to the main story, so it WON'T happen right here and now since that would break canon. PLEASE stay with and support this story with your feedback until I am able to reach that point because I truly do wish to bring you Kalulu when I can!_**

**_I hope you enjoy and will leave your feedback, even if there are newer chapters! I am always trying to improve my writing for you all so please let me know what you think because it truly does help me._**

* * *

(6 years before Code Geass)

"Kallen, wait up! You know it's not safe here!"

Noato Kozuki raced after his little sister through the streets of the Shinjuku Ghetto, scared that harm may come to her given the state of things there. With starving and penniless people all around, lurking behind broken buildings and inside temporary homes, the risk of getting mugged for anything you had was high when traveling alone. Not every single Japanese resident had been able to hold off the temptation of stealing from those who could not fight back, and the ones who had fallen to that temptation were also the ones who were unstable enough to do something stupid. Naoto didn't want his sister to be another indirect victim of the Britannian rule in Japan and the thought of any harm coming to her sickened his stomach.

The small, redheaded figure stopped running from Naoto and waited for him to catch up. When Naoto reached Kallen he grabbed her arm, slightly more fierce than he had intended, "Stay with me Kallen."

Kallen looked up at her brother with a pouting expression on her face, "But you're so slow Naoto and I want to go see the others!"

Naoto sighed. He sometimes forgot what it was like to be a pre-teen but his sister always reminded him of how simple they saw things, "They'll be there for awhile Kallen, no need to rush."

The young girl nodded her head and started to walk briskly towards their destination, a multi-story tall building that the rebels hid in, pulling her brother along with her as he struggled to keep up, "Alright. I wonder what Tamaki and the others want to do today?"

Kallen's brother laughed at the thought of his ally, "Knowing Tamaki he'll want to do something stupid," looking down at Kallen he changed his expression to a more stern one, "Remember, Tamaki is a bad influence. Don't listen to what he says."

Kallen didn't even turn back to him and just replied with a bored voice, "Naoto, it's not like I don't know swears already."

Naoto stopped walking and tugged on her with enough strength to pull her towards him. He kept his serious face as he looked his sister in the eye, "Still, he may be a good friend but he is not the kind of person I want around you."

Kallen rose her eyebrows and held back a laugh at his hypocrisy, "Brother, you blow up buildings."

The rebel leader knew there was little he could reply with after that. His little sister sadly had found out the nature of his trips to the Shinjuku Ghetto because of the loudmouth known as Tamaki, so Naoto decided to just accept the fact, "Point taken. Because of the recent incident we have to lay low until tomorrow, but Tamaki probably won't care."

"Wasn't he the one who blew your mission too?"

Naoto laughed, "Yeah, but don't tell him I told you so."

Kallen laughed too, happy that her brother wasn't looking as serious, "Why do you even keep a knucklehead like him around anyways?"

The stone-faced expression returned to Naoto's face, but this time it was more introspective than before, "If he isn't on my leash he'll just be some rabid dog who will hurt other people. If I can channel that anger in a less violent way and do some people good in the process, then I am doing everyone a favor."

Kallen tried to comprehend what he was saying, but she couldn't wrap her mind fully around it even after a few seconds, "I think I get it."

Naoto went back to looking happy and grinning and so did Kallen, "Don't worry about it Kallen. People are complicated and manipulating them is even harder!"

* * *

A knock on the door startled the five rebels who lay inside the first floor of a decrepit building. The oldest and de facto leader while Naoto was away waved a hand for one of the others to go look, "Hey Kid, go check who is at the door!"

The blue haired teenager, Kento Sugiyama, grumbled in response, "I'm only a couple years younger than you! I'm not a kid so stop calling me one Tamaki!"

Tamaki scoffed, "Whatever you say, Kid. Now go and do it!"

Kento went towards the door with his shotgun pointed towards it. When he looked through a small crack in it he could see two familiar faces and he quickly opened the door, "Oh hey Naoto, Kallen."

Kallen ran through the doorway and hugged the much taller youth, "Hi Sugiyama!"

Naoto laughed as Kento tried prying the little girl off of him, "She was really looking forward to seeing everyone again."

One of the other members of the Japanese Resistance walked towards the two visitors and smiled brightly, "Hey Kallen, how are you doing?"

Hearing the only other group in their group caused Kallen to let go of Kento and run towards the blue haired woman, "I'm alright Miss Inoue!" Now attached to the woman, Kallen kept laughing happily, "How are you doing?"

Inoue enjoyed seeing the girl's enthusiasm and returned the strong hug, "I'm a bit tired from watch duty last night, but I'm doing alright."

Tamaki sauntered over to the four and smirked, "Inoue offered to do guard duty since she doesn't have a boyfriend to keep her company at night!"

Tamaki would have died if looks could kill given the glare Inoue was giving him. Kallen moved off of Inoue and went to go see what Minami and Yoshida were playing in the corner of the room as Inoue snapped at the older man, "Shut it Tamaki."

As if to prevent himself from getting castrated, Tamaki changed the subject, "How about we all go smash a statue or two?"

Sugiyama frowned and shook his head in response, "How about no Tamaki? The Britannians are still on guard from what we did the other day. The chance of us getting caught is much higher now."

Tamaki turned to Naoto and groaned, "Well then let's do _something_! How about we play a game that even Kallen can play?"

Naoto shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see why not," seeing that Kallen had moved away from Sugiyama and Inoue, Naoto called out to the little sprite, "Kallen, where are you?"

Having grown bored of the trading card game the two guys were playing the corner of the room, Kallen rushed to her brother when she heard her name, "Coming brother!"

Tamaki motioned for everyone to gather near him and the rebels did so, with all but Naoto doing so a little reluctantly. Once they had gotten closer Tamaki pulled out an empty bottle of alcohol and placed it down on the ground, "Now, this is a game I learned called spin the bottle! If the bottle ends up pointing at you, you gotta choose truth or dare. Dare, you have to do what the person who spun the bottle says. Truth, you got to answer a question you're asked by the spinner truthfully. Then you spin it and we continue!"

Minami shook his head, pressed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, and sighed, "You're crazy Tamaki. How can something that odd be fun?"

Tamaki slapped his fiend and ally on the back in response, "Hey, you'll see how fun it is! Don't knock it until you try it Minami!"

Seeing the bottle of alcohol made Kallen a little uneasy and her young mind questioned if this was a game for kids like her, "Naoto, can I play?"

To his sister Noato smiled and said, "Sure Kallen," and to the boisterous and loud rebel named Tamaki he said, "Keep this G rated Tamaki."

Tamaki just waved his hand, "Yeah, yeah. The more players the merrier!"

Inoue stepped out of the small circle that had formed and began to walk away, "Well Kallen can take my place then. I want to get ready for tomorrow's raid."

Sugiyama rubbed the back of his head as a nervous habit and started to turn and leave as well, "I think I'm going to head out too."

Yoshida laughed and grabbed the two blue haired teens by the back of their collars, "Ah relax you two, this may actually be some fun."

Minami shrugged and decided to sit down in front of the bottle, a box of discarded costumes from before the war beside him, "I guess I'll play too. This might turn out to be interesting now that I think about it."

The blue haired male sighed and sat down as well, "Fine, I'll stay," looking up at the other blue haired member Kento asked, "How about you Inoue?"

Inoue gave a sigh as well and sat next to him, "Sure, why not?" In a voice that only Sugiyama could hear she added, "Tamaki probably would never let me live it down if I left."

Tamaki sat down in front of the bottle like the others, "Okay, so gather around and let's play! I'll spin it first to get things going!"

Grabbing the bottle and giving it a good spin, the brown glass structure slowed down to face Yoshida, "Truth or dare Yoshida?"

Yoshida thought for a moment before choosing his fate, "Dare."

Tamaki laughed and pointed to the door, "Go grab me a beer!"

Yoshida nodded and left quickly. Naoto lifted an eyebrow at Tamaki, "You let him off easy."

The red headed rebel tilted his head back and laughed in response, "Do you know how far away the fridge is?"

Having been sent to grab beverages for the group in the past, Kallen remembered that the fridge was all the way across the building and up several floors from where they all usually gathered, "Oh, I get it!"

Sugiyama rose his eyebrow as well, "But then who is going to spin it now?"

Tamaki rubbed the stubble on his chin and thought of a solution, "You raise a good point," a light bulb flashing in his head, Tamaki cackled and shouted out, "Guess I'll do it again!"

Before anyone could object he had spun it again and it landed on Kallen, "Truth or dare?"

The young Japanese-Brittanian thought briefly before and then decided she didn't want to get sent hiking across the building as well, "Truth!"

Having expected the little daring girl to choose dare and get him another beer, Tamaki actually had to come up with something quick for her to say for truth, "Who's cooler, uncle Tamaki or wimpy Naoto?"

Kallen laughed at him, "My big brother is cooler of course!"

As Tamaki grunted and slumped his shoulders Kallen grabbed the bottle again, "My turn!" the bottle spun around wildly, Kallen having put a little too much force into it. When it finally slowed down it pointed at Kento, "Truth or dare Sugiyama?"

Sugiyama didn't want to put himself at the whim of an 11 year old, unsure as to what she would make him do, so he decided to go down the easier route, "Truth I guess."

Kallen laughed and pointed to an instrument belonging to Sugiyama in the corner of the room, "Why do you play the banjo?"

Casting a glance at his not-banjo, Kento sighed, "It's a guitar Kallen, and I play it because my friends and I were in a middle school band before Britannia invaded," Kento grew a forlorn expression on his face, "I played the drums back then, but one my friends said they would teach me the guitar. This is one of theirs," his voice began to crack and Inoue placed a hand on his back, "Since he can't teach me anymore I decided to teach myself."

Tamaki growled, "Damn Britannians!" Realizing that things had just been turned up to PG, Tamaki covered his mouth, "Oops, sorry Naoto. Anyways, your turn Kento."

Sugiyama spun the bottle a weakly and it only went on to the next person. He laughed as she removed her hand from his back, "Well well, you're up Inoue."

She gave him a serious look, "Dare, but you better not make me do anything stupid."

Reaching into the box next to him, filled to the brim with old costumes and things to wear, Kento pulled out a costume piece that made Inoue's eyes widen, "Alright, wear these bunny ears!"

Inoue grabbed the ears from him and put them on, "I'm gonna kill you when we're done playing, okay?"

The blue haired girl grabbed the bottle and spun it with such force that it spun even longer than when the enthusiastic Kallen had spun it. Tamaki, who had taken to reading a dirty magazine since he hadn't gotten pointed to yet, laughed at the bunny eared woman, "Spun the bottle a bit hard, eh Inoue?"

The bottle stopped on the rebel leader and Inoue snapped at Tamaki, "Shut up. Now, truth or dare Naoto?"

Naoto grinned, "I think I'll do truth given how angry you look. I don't want to end up doing something embarrassing."

"Smart choice. Now, why did you start this rebel group?"

Naoto blinked, believing he had the easiest one so far, "That's simple, to fight against those oppressive Britannians and their way of life."

The leader spun the bottle and it landed on his little sister, "Truth or dare sis?"

Kallen laughed happily, "Dare big brother!"

Glancing at Tamaki, Naoto grew a devilish grin, "Punch Tamaki."

Kallen quickly got up and punched the other red head across the face, "Hey, what was that for?"

"I said to keep it G rated," pointing to what Tamaki held in his hands Naoto added, "That magazine isn't."

"Ah come on boss!"

Kallen laughed and spun the bottle again, "My turn again!"

Minami smiled as it finally landed on him, "Finally, it landed on me. I choose truth."

Kallen felt a little sad that no-one would do a dare for her, but she asked him a question with joy all the same, "Why are you in brother's group Minami?"

Minami nodded and looked to Sugiyama, "I was friends with Sugiyama's friends, and when we lost them we both decided to fight against Britannia. I want to see a day when people don't have to fear their governments or those that are forced over them."

Naoto gave his friend a thumbs up, "Well said Minami."

Yoshitaka, panting from running back to where everyone was, strolled through the door and glared at Tamaki, "I'm back. Here's your darn beer. Remind me why our fridge is on the other side of the building?"

Sugiyama grinned at his tired, brunette friend, "Because it's too darn large to move across the building and we don't have the money to get a new one."

Tamaki cut in, "Hey, you're gonna be in shape by the time I'm done with you!"

Yoshitaka ignored Tamaki and looked at his purple haired friend, "Minami, mind if I take my turn? I never got it since that idiot made me trek across a building and up ten floors."

Minami grinned, "Sure, go ahead. I didn't have any questions in mind to ask anyone anyways."

The bottle was spun again and it landed on Inoue again, "Truth or dare?"

Determined not to wear any more degrading clothing, Inoue chose the other alternative, "Truth."

Yoshitaka had missed the entire bunny debacle and felt curious as to why Inoue had the ears on, "Who made you wear bunny ears and why?"

Inoue turned in the opposite direction from Kento and grunted, "Sugiyama, because he is a demented pervert."

Kento felt his cheeks go a little pink as he tried to defend himself, "Hey! I had to come up with something and they were right there!"

Inoue still didn't face him and spoke sarcastically, "Sure, I bet that in absolutely no part of your mind did you want me to wear these because you thought it would be cute or hot."

Sugiyama looked at the ground with a bigger blush on his face, "Well, I'm not about to say they don't look cute, but-"

Convenient for Sugiyama was the arrival of Naoto's friend Ohgi, who had walked through the door easily since Kento had forgot to lock it, "Hey guys, what do we have going on here?"

Kallen waved at her brother's friend, "Spin the bottle!"

Ohgi noticed the rabbit ears on Inoue and found that given the game everyone was playing they made sense, "Oh, I've played this before with some people at college. Mind if I join?"

Tamaki lifted his beer into the air and yelled ecstatically, "Join right in!"

Inoue waited as Ohgi sat down next to Naoto, "Okay, it's my turn," after he was seated she spun the bottle and watched as it landed on Tamaki, "although it's pointing at Tamaki, Minami should take the turn since Tamaki caused him to lose his. Tamaki still has to do the truth or dare."

The loudmouth obviously objected, "Hey!"

Inoue ignored his objection, "Truth or dare?"

Tamaki grunted in anger, "Truth. Don't make it stupid!"

"Why are you such a foul-mouthed and vulgar man?"

"Listen kid, I'll say and do what I want!" seeing the glare that Naoto was giving him on behalf of Kallen, Tamaki calmed down and held his hands up defensively, "As long as Naoto allows me…anyways, it's just who I am. In fact, my first word was something I cannot say under the current circumstances."

Naoto grinned at him, "Good to see we have that straightened out. Now, spin the bottle Minami."

The glasses wearing member spun the bottle and watched as it landed on Kento, "Well Sugiyama, what do you want to do?"

Not up for talking more about his past, Kento felt more like doing a dare, "I'm thinking dare."

Minami grew a grin akin to the one Naoto had when he made Kallen punch Tamaki, "Wear another pair of rabbit ears."

Inoue laughed at Kento as he asked, "Is it too late to choose truth?"

Minami nodded and smiled, "Yes, it is in fact."

Inoue stood up and began searching the bin for another pair of bunny ears while Sugiyama whined, "Seriously man? I thought we were friends!"

Minami shrugged and jsut gave his friend a grin, "I like seeing justice be done."

Inoue found what she was looking for and plopped them down on Kento's head, feeling satisfied that he now had to wear them like she did. Sugiyama straightened them out and decided that there were worse things he could be doing than having rabbit ears being put on him, "I guess this isn't that bad. Alright," spinning the bottle a little harder this time around he felt glad when it landed on someone other than Inoue, "truth or dare Yoshida?"

Yoshida didn't want to fall victim to the bunny ear palooza going on, so he chose to go for truth, "I think I'll go with truth because I am afraid there are more demeaning dares to be done, or time consuming ones."

Sugiyama laughed, "I think I understand where you're coming from. So then, when Britannia finally leaves our Japan what do you plan on doing with your life?"

Yoshida was stuck thinking about that for a second, "I want to open up my own bistro one day for sure, but I won't be able to do that until these Britannians leave us alone which may be never."

Kento beamed at his friend, "Well then we'll have to convince them to leave sooner! Anyways, you're up buddy."

Yoshida spun the bottle and it landed on his leader, "Truth or dare Naoto?"

"I think I'll take a risk and choose dare."

Yoshida gave a sly grin, "Go grab me a beer."

Feeling like he had just made the wrong decision as Kento had before, Naoto got up and groaned, "Darnit!"

Yoshida motioned for him to get moving, "Go on, I need one."

Naoto laughed and pointed to Kallen, "Alright then, take my turn Kallen."

The youngest participant pumped her fists in the air, "Yay!"

Ohgi watched the bottle spin and prayed that it would finally land on him, but his prayers weren't answered when it landed on Tamaki, "Truth or dare Tamaki?"

"Dare little girl!"

Kallen balled her fist and punched the air, "Punch yourself! And make it good!"

Tamaki groaned and shook his head, "Are you serious?" When he saw that Kallen was not kidding around he sighed and punched himself in the stomach, "What is it with you people and causing me physical pain? You're lucky you are a little twerp or I would kick your butt."

Kallen giggled at the sight of Tamaki hitting himself, adding insult to his injury. Grabbing the bottle, Tamaki spun the object with vigor, "Alright, I pity whoever this lands on!"

Everyone watched as it continued to spin around and around, not even Ohgi wanting it to land on him this time out of fear of what the redhead moron was going to make him do or say. When it finally came to a halt it was Sugiyama who was on the receiving end. Tamaki laughed as he came up with two very embarrassing things for his victim to do or say depending on his choice, "Ohohohoho, Sugiyama, truth or dare?"

Kento swallowed and rose his eyebrows, "I don't trust that glint in your eye, so truth."

Tamaki began to cackle again, "I win either way! So Kid, who do you have a crush on?"

Sugiyama's face flushed completely red and he averted his eyes to the ground like he had before, his voice stammering, "I-I, you can't just-"

Tamaki's grin grew larger, "Sure I can!" Noticing how flustered Kento had become he continued to laugh madly, "Ooooh, is it someone we know then?"

Minami, Yoshitaka, and Ohgi all looked at their friend sympathetically but none said a word. Kallen was actually laughing, thinking that seeing Sugiyama's face as red as her hair was fun. Inoue simply rose her eyebrow and waited for Kento to respond to Tamaki. Realizing that he wouldn't receive any help, Sugiyama shouted out at the cackling Tamaki, "Shut up!"

Tamaki pointed at him and just laughed more, "I've got him rattled! So, who is it?"

Kento stood up and walked towards his guitar, "You know what, I think it's time I started heading out-"

Tamaki was astonished that someone was peeling out from the game, "Coward!"

Inoue stood up as well and followed the other teenager with blue hair, "I think I'm going to head out too. We've been playing this for awhile and I want to go do something else, preferably getting ready for tomorrow's raid like I mentioned earlier."

Kallen waved to the two leaving members, "Well, see you guys later!"

Ohgi chimed in too as the two headed towards the door, "Be careful! I saw some thieves on my way here so keep an eye out."

Kento nodded back to them, "Bye Kallen, bye Ohgi, see you guys. Burn in hell Tamaki."

Yoshida and Minami waved as the duo left, both turning back to the game before them and realizing that they had no idea of who should go next. They didn't want Tamaki to go again given how he was acting, so they quietly debated on how things should proceed. Naoto finally returned with a bottle of beer and handed it to Yoshida.

Now that neither Kento or Inoue could hear him Tamaki exclaimed, "I bet he didn't want to admit he liked Inoue! That has to be it! There is no way he likes Kallen, so it has to be her!"

Minami offered a different idea, "What if he knows someone else who he likes?"

Tamaki continued on unabashedly, "Then he would of at least said something about it!"

Naoto patted the childish man on the shoulder, "Whatever the case, lay off it Tamaki. I don't want to make things awkward in our group. Britannia won't go away anytime soon, so it's important that we stay strong in the long run."

"I hear ya, but don't say I didn't tell you so if the blue headed duo get together!"

Yoshida rose an eyebrow having just recalled something about Inoue and her family, "Tamaki, you do know that Inoue's cousin would kill anyone who dated her, right? They are like siblings. That Urabe guy is pretty strong and I have no doubt he could crush our dear friend."

Tamaki laughed, "Well then I'll attend Sugiyama's funeral! Heck, I'll even wear a tuxedo!"

Naoto shook his head, "Tamaki, what are you on?"

The redhead shrugged, "I may have had a few beers before everyone came over. A few may be a slight error, but who's counting?"

Knowing of how bad Tamaki could get after a few drinks, Naoto decided it would be best to go back home soon, "Figures. We're going home soon Kallen so grab your stuff."

"Okeydoke Naoto!"

After a moment of silence Yoshida spat out the beer he was drinking and began to laugh, "Hey, wait a minute. They left with the ears still on!"

* * *

Inoue ran after the tall teenager and tried to keep pace with him as he speed walked away from the building, his face red and flustered, "Hey Sugiyama, don't worry about Tamaki. He's an idiot."

Having just realized that someone was near him, Kento nearly jumped out of his skin. Once the moment of fear wore off he rubbed the back of his head nervously and blushed deeper, "I've already forgotten about him!"

Inoue didn't pick up on how he was even more flustered now, more focused on keeping pace with the lean and fast boy, "Good. Want to help me get ready for tomorrow?"

Sugiyama tried to play off his embarrassment by laughing, "I would love to."

* * *

**_Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this! I wanted to give them all some more character than what is seen in the series, so I hope I succeeded in that! I'll be working more on this series but will be focusing mostly on my other stories unless some people take interest in this. So if you really like this please leave your thoughts here in review or message form!_**

**_Kalulu (Kallen/Lelouch) fans, don't worry, this story will eventually get to that! Like any long term story with pairings, it isn't instant and since I will be following canon for the most part it will take even longer to make it plausible, but PLEASE support this until then so that I can bring to you the Kalulu you want. PLEASE. Trust me, it'll come, just not now._**

**_Button to support this story and help it reach the end of Code Geass where Kalulu and other pairings can occur below_**

**_l_**

**_V_**


	2. Meeting the Family

_A/N: Okay, as promised here is the second chapter!_

_I am glad so many of you liked it and I would like to thank Erifrats101, ryder77, Leeko, falconrukichi and raidersfan777 for reviewing. Furthermore I would like to thank bridgetwidget, Umbra8191, and falconrukichi for adding this to their favorites! Also, I would also like to give special thanks to Athran, bridgetwidget, Erifrats101, falconrukichi, Gerren, Leeko, raidersfan777, ryder77, SrgntDrew and XT3 for adding this to their alerts! This all really means a lot to me so thank you all! Lastly I want to thank all you readers out there for checking this story out!_

_I love hearing your opinions, ideas, questions, and comments and get back as soon as I can to them so don't feel afraid to leave feedback either through reviews or messages!_

_**KALLEN X LELOUCH FANS: The pairing will happen at canonical places in the story. Right now, we are in a prologue to the main story, so it WON'T happen right here and now since that would break canon. PLEASE stay with and support this story with your feedback until I am able to reach that point because I truly do wish to bring you Kalulu when I can!**_

_**I hope you enjoy and will leave your feedback, even if there are newer chapters! I am always trying to improve my writing for you all so please let me know what you think because it truly does help me.**_

* * *

(3 months later)

* * *

"Knock knock! Anybody home? Come on guys, it's me Tamaki!"

Yoshida stood up and sighed as he went to open the door for his illustriously annoying friend. When he opened the door Tamaki came strolling in but groaned when he saw no-one else was there.

"Yoshida? Where is everybody today? Naoto and Kallen aren't here, haven't seen Sugiyama all day and what else does Minami have to do in his spare time?"

Yoshida didn't feel like dealing with Tamaki alone. 100% concentrated spazzy vulgar man was not good for one's health, "Well Tamaki, I know Naoto and Kallen are on a vacation with their mother because he told us about eight times he would be the past couple weeks. Sugiyama and Inoue are off assassinating a nobleman who orchestrated that refugee camp massacre, and Minami is off studying. You know, doing something productive."

Tamaki yelled back, "Wait, there's some action out there and I'm not in on it! Why didn't they tell me!"

Noting the loudness of his ally, Yoshida responded, "They need to do this stealthily and that is not a trait you possess my friend."

Tamaki rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Huh, I guess you're right there," becoming angry again he continued, "I can't wait to hear about that jerk's death on the news! No one kills Japanese, and you especially don't kill an entire group of kids who were orphaned from the war without some _severe _payback!"

* * *

Peering through a doorway in a large Britannian mansion, Inoue spotted what she was looking for. A man with many guards and servants surrounding him was heading towards his extravagant pool where many guests awaited. Ducking into an unused room that she had already swept for security she took out her radio and spoke into it.

"The target is on schedule and will be arriving to the specified point in about five minutes. Keep your eyes focused in case of any alterations. Fire when he reaches the designated spot," looking at the bathroom she had scouted before and left clothes in, Inoue cast a glance at the demeaning maid outfit she had to wear to get in, "I am going to go change out of this awful outfit."

Perched in some thick bushes a few hundred yards away from the pool Sugiyama responded quietly, "Roger. Don't ditch the costume though. It may come in handy later."

Inoue gripped her radio fiercely, "You're lucky things are about to get blown to hell or else I might just take my anger out on you for that statement. How would you like having a miniskirt that barely goes down past your underwear? All because of men like-"

Sugiyama sighed. It had taken him forever to convince her that the best way to get intelligence would be to be a maid and survey the house while he worked as a groundskeeper and checked out everything outside that they needed. Now wasn't the time for that argument though, "Inoue, not the time to rant about sexism. More changing, less yelling."

The response he got was only a harrumph before the radio went silent again. Sugiyama personally liked seeing her in it, not that he would tell her that. Peering down the sight of his rifle, Sugiyama pushed thoughts of the blue haired girl from his mind. He had a Britannian to punish.

After a brief amount of waiting the target appeared from the mansion and Sugiyama followed him in his sights, "Target sighted."

Inoue popped back on the radio and chirped, "Don't miss."

Kento kept his eyes focused as the target continued to walk towards the optimal firing position, where the guards would give him the most space for a few short moments.

Right as the noble went exactly where Sugiyama wanted Kento spoke on the radio to give his partner a heads up, "Firing!"

The shot smashed right through the man's skull. For a moment no-one knew what had happened, but when he crumpled over many rushed to be at his side. Kento grabbed his rifle and gear and spoke again, "Okay, I'm heading out now! Get going!"

Sugiyama ran towards the car he had placed beforehand to allow an easy escape, but a voice that he heard caused him to panic and run faster, "Hey, it's the gunman!"

Sugiyama turned and saw a couple guards behind him pull out their guns, one of them barking at him, "Stop right there you Eleven trash-"

The men screamed as bullets tore through them from behind, courteousy of Inoue who was in her civilian clothes again toting an automatic weapon. Sugiyama nodded towards the car and laughed, "Thanks for the save there. Let's get out of here before anything else happens."

Inoue jumped in the driver's seat as Sugiyama took to the passenger side, the former having a very distraught look on her face, "You need to be more careful Sugiyama," she continued as the already turned on car began to speed away from the mansion, "You can't watch the Britannians run with their tails between their legs when you're dead."

Sugiyama grinned at his friend, "It's good to see you too Inoue."

Their getaway had a planned route that led them back to the ghetto, with the confusion and chaos from the killing allowing them these moments to get away. Without any further obstacles, the duo escaped and just thought about how they had killed a high tier Britannian noble.

Inoue laughed as something came to mind, "Before I forget and before we are out of range."

Her hand clicked a small controller and Sugiyama looked out the window, "Hopefully no one went back in the house."

Inoue shook her head, "Not yet. Everyone was at the pool at the planned time and none of them are going to go anywhere while there is a gunman around. They may want cover, but all the guards are outside."

A gigantic explosion tore through the house, or rather many smaller explosions all happened throughout the mansion that caused it to quickly fall apart and crumble to the ground in a brilliant display of fireworks. Looking at her handiwork, Inoue beamed, "There we go! Months of stockpiling and calling in favors all resulting in this lovely display. Beautiful, huh?"

Looking at his partner, Sugiyama replied, "Absolutely."

* * *

As Sugiyama and Inoue reached the ghetto they saw something they did not expect. Knightmares and tanks were going down the streets and footsoldiers accompanied them.

The two ditched the car and ran into an abandoned building just outside the ghetto that they sometimes used to hide. The Britannians had raised their defenses faster than the two kids had thought they would. The murder and following destruction of property were enough to spur the overly aggressive conquerors into a frenzy, desperate to prove that they still held Japan under control. This meant military forces patrolling the ghettos and news stations being cut off as they planned to release a statement. There had been massive uproar from the snobs who had been attending the party and forces from all over were called to search the nearby ghettos. Normal Britannians could care less, given that the dead man had been known as a corrupt and horrible man even by their standards, but it was the government and those in places of power that mattered in this circumstance.

The one saving grace of the situation was that the military was not going to exact vengeance on Japanese, or in their perspective Elevens, at random because they had only just seized control of the region. If they were to kill people then they would kill the small peace that had formed and incite further acts of rebellion. The Purebloods wanted to act, but they were pulled out of the region to keep them in line.

Sugiyama peered out of a window and watched as some guards passed by, "What do you want to do now? We got away scott-free and no-one knows that we did."

Inoue took a seat in one of the chairs the room contained, the furniture and objects within having seen better days, "The backlash of this will mean that Japanese like you and I are not safe in public places until it all cools down."

Sugiyama hung his shoulders, "You have a point Inoue, but what are we to do then? My house is on the other side of the ghetto and the Briannians will no doubt have some military personnel patrolling the streets the rest of the day like they do now."

Inoue pulled out her portable phone and began punching in numbers, "Well then we'll stay at my place."

Sugiyama was about to respond when he realized that he had never been to her house. Never seen it in fact. He hadn't even heard her _talk_ about it before. She always just seemed to sleep over at his house when she was in the ghetto and since she didn't talk about it, "Your place? Where is that?"

Inoue finished punching in numbers but didn't start the call yet, "It is nearby Narita. I have a way to get there with minimal Britannian contact. We just need to get picked up."

Given the current state of alert at the ghetto Kento felt worried about traveling too far, "Please tell me it doesn't require travel by the railroad or major roads. There will no doubt be blockades and checkpoints."

Inoue hit the send button and waited as the phone let out the ringing noise, "Nope. Let's just say my cousin has ways of making sure I get home safe."

Sugiyama rose an eyebrow but kept quiet since Inoue started talking on the phone, "Hey, it's me Naomi. I need to get picked up from the Shinjuku ghetto," she glanced at him, "A friend too. Yes, it was a success but that is why we need to come to your house. The ghetto is littered with Britannians and we don't really want to go in there."

Inoue nodded, "Okay, thank you. See you soon."

Inoue smiled at Kento, "You'll see Sugiyama. Our Britannian limousine from a credible company awaits us nearby."

A lightbulb half turned on in the aqua haired man's head, "Wait, so we're going to blend in with them to get past them?"

Inoue grabbed her own things and pointed at Sugiyama's gear, "Exactly. Now hurry up."

Sugiyama laughed after retrieving his gear and they headed to the door, "Always in such a hurry. Mind letting me set the pace for once?"

Inoue shook her head, "Knowing how slow you are we would never get anything done. And I don't rush, I'm just efficient."

Kento smiled at her, "Sure. Let's go with that."

Inoue didn't grace that with a response, instead looking around for their ticket to safety. Intent on keeping conversation going, Sugiyama said, "You know, it makes sense that your house isn't nearby here. No wonder you sleep over at mine so often."

Inoue let out a small laugh, loving how oblivious Kento was to what he said sometimes, "You know someone might take that the wrong way, and by someone I mean Tamaki."

Putting two and two together the young man first blushed and then responded, "Sorry about that, didn't mean it to come out in a weird way."

Inoue laughed at him again because of the pink tint to his cheeks, "Since it's you I am pretty sure you are telling the truth. Just watch yourself around my cousin…he can be a little eccentric."

Kento rose his eyebrow, wondering who exactly this cousin was and if he would get along with him, "Anything else I should know about him?"

Inoue spotted the car and took off towards it, still talking to Kento who was trying to keep up with her fast walking speed, "He has absolutely no sense of taste, but he tries pretty hard. When he offers dinner you better steel yourself for whatever is passed along."

Kento smiled and laughed, "Is it really that bad?"

They reached the car and Inoue responded to her friend, "Not always. He can cook very well sometimes, but everything tastes good to him so he doesn't seem to understand why others don't like burnt food."

Sugiyama nodded as he opened the door and let Inoue go in first, "I think I get it. He sounds like an interesting guy. What is his name?"

"Urabe. You might get along with him pretty well," with a devilish grin she added, "I would suggest trying to do just that."

"Is he hard to impress?"

They closed the door and the car started to move, "You'll see in a short while. He has some clout to him, as you can probably see with our ride."

* * *

Sugiyama was met with an uncommon sight when before him was an original Japanese temple kept in perfect condition on the edge of a Britannian settlement. Almost all the things that could be called Japanese or had anything to do with them had been destroyed, removed or had just degraded after the invasion so such a sight gave Sugiyama a warm feeling in his chest, "Wow, this is where you live? This place is perfect!"

Beside him Inoue smiled, "I am glad you like it. Now let's go meet my cousin."

The two headed to the entrance where an extremely lanky man stood, towering even over the tall Sugiyama. Although not appearing to be older than his mid-twenties, Sugiyama could see that the man's face was aged beyond its time with a duller shade of Inoue's indigo colored hair as if it had greyed. The man was wearing a military outfit, had a sheathed katana, and held a serious expression on his gaunt face, but a joyous one quickly replaced this when he caught sight of his cousin, "Naomi! It's been too long!"

Inoue ran up to him and hugged the severely taller person who instantly returned the gesture, "Hey Urabe, how are you doing?"

Urabe laughed happily and squeezed his cousin in a bear hug, "I am doing well! I heard the news about that assassination today. Nice job taking out such a high tier official like that," noticing the youth standing behind Inoue he added, "Ah, this must be your friend! Come on in you two!"

Before Kento could introduce himself the tall man turned and walked towards the temple, Inoue falling in step behind the towering man. Sugiyama could see why his friend walked so fast as he noticed her shorter legs trying to keep up with the giant's.

When they got inside the man stopped and turned to Kento, an embarrassed expression on the large man's face, "My apologies. I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Urabe and I am one of the Four Holy Swords of Japan, the Japanese Liberation Front's aces it keeps up its sleeve."

Kento's eyes widened in amazement as he realized who it was who he was standing before, "The JLF? Wow, you must be an amazing Knightmare pilot."

Urabe grinned, "I am glad that you know of us. We're not in the best condition at the moment, but we plan to drive back the Britannians when we have expanded our forces. You're in Naomi's resistance cell right?"

Sugiyama nodded, his stomach tied in a knot given how nervous he was now, "Yeah, Naomi and I are a part of Naoto Kozuki's resistance."

Inoue decided that she would give the two guys space since she was sure that Urabe was going to single Kento at one point or another, "Well guys, I am going to go put my stuff down in my room. Have fun getting to know one other."

Urabe turned to her and nodded his head, "Okay Inoue."

Once Inoue had run off to her room Kento bowed to Urabe, "Thank you for having me here. My name is Kento Sugiyama, and it is nice to meet you sir."

Urabe grinned and took to a suspicious look as he eyed over Sugiyama, "I see. You know, I am very protective of who my dear cousin hangs around," placing a hand on the sheathed katana and lowering his eyebrows, Urabe continued, "How do I know that I can trust you?"

Sugiyama's face must have shown pretty acute fear right then because Urabe burst out laughing, "Just relax, I think it's great that you and some other people are friends with Naomi! She really needs to make some more, you know. I like seeing her hang out with people, like you two are!"

Sugiyama laughed nervously, "Well I'm glad that you aren't going to gut me for being around her. I got the impression that I would need a good surgeon."

Urabe closed the distance between them and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Oh no, that's just guys who try to date her. Know the friend zone, stay in the friend zone."

Kento's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Urabe stepped back and pointed a finger as he laughed, "Your face is great!"

After calming down from his brief hysterics Urabe continued, "But seriously, I do take it seriously when people act interested in her. Not only has she not displayed interest in either sex, but I act as her 'big brother' in regards to scaring off deadbeats. The former makes the latter part easier since less guys look into her."

Kento spoke in a nervous manner, slightly averting his eyes from his friend's cousin, "Well, whomever she does take an interest in one day will be one lucky person."

Urabe nodded to him, "Right you are. That may take awhile though, given the already stated reasons. For now I just scare off those perverts who take an interest in her for less than noble reasons," Urabe made a grabbing motion with his hands. Kento felt a little amused at the antics of this giant, but kept up his guard.

Kento nodded back to him, "I've come across some of those sleazes too…said sleazes won't be gawking over her anymore. Even if I didn't scare them off it seems like you would have though."

The Holy Sword of the JLA broke out in a big grin, "I am definitely liking you. So, just to know, what exactly is your relationship with Inoue?"

Unsure at first how to respond, Kento swallowed his fear and decided to be bold, "Can I be perfectly honest with you?"

Urabe narrowed his eyes slightly, "What is it?"

Making sure Inoue hadn't come back yet, Kento looked towards the ground and spoke, "Please don't kill me, but I kind of like Inoue…" pausing for a quick moment, he looked up at Urabe and continued, "but the thing is that we've been friends for quite awhile and I don't want to lose that for any reason."

After a few moments, which felt like a century to Sugiyama, Urabe gave him a thumbs up gesture, "Then you're a-okay in my book!"

Unsure if the man was being completely serious given his previous statements, Sugiyama asked, "Wait, I get to live?"

Urabe put a hand on his guest's shoulder again, "Look, you told the guy who is overprotective of his cousin that you like said cousin. Not only that, but you also looked genuine when you said that you don't want to ruin your current relationship. You're alright in my books."

Pulling him over and putting an arm around Sugiyama's shoulder the man with dull grey-blue hair laughed jovially, "Who knows? Maybe one day I'll even let you two sit next to each other on a couch!"

Sugiyama decided not to say that Inoue slept over his house all the time so as to not ruin the moment, "You're pretty special mister Kōsetsu," noticing how that might have sounded he quickly defended his statement, "not that that is a bad thing!"

Urabe seemed to be amused by this, "Just call me Urabe. I'm usually a lot more serious when it comes to my work with the JLF, but I do like being a bit more casual with friends."

The term confused Kento since he had just met this wild man, "Friends?"

"Sure! If you plan on getting to know Inoue better you can sure betcha that you'll be seeing a lot of me!" Urabe's expression became a little less light-hearted as he went on, "Besides you rebels, I'm all Naomi's got."

Like he hadn't heard anything about her housing situation Sugiyama had not heard about Inoue's family life either, "She never really talks about that kind of thing and I don't want to pressure her into it, but is there anything I should know about?"

Urabe frowned as he recalled some bad memories, "She was an orphan since she was a little kid. As a result, she stayed with my family for years and she always was like a little sister to me. Ever since Britannia invaded I haven't been able to see her as often, but we are still family and we stick together despite the way things are these days. When I'm not on duty or off fighting I stay here, the same going for her."

Kento took a moment to process this all before nodding, "I see. Thank you for explaining that to me."

"No problem. Now, want to go check what is taking her so long?"

* * *

Reaching the room that Sugiyama inferred to be Inoue's, Urabe looked through the door and saw his cousin laying down on her bed, resting her eyes, "Hey Inoue, I am going to go do some work in my room. Here is our friend," pulling Sugiyama over and quickly shoving him into the room, he waved and started to walk away, "now entertain him somehow while I do research for the JLA!"

Inoue sighed and sat up, "Hope my insane cousin didn't scare you too much. He acts so tough but it all is just because he cares about me. I'm a bit surprised that you haven't run away screaming from all the death threats he's most likely given you."

Sugiyama smiled at her and walked over to her, "Why run? If he wanted he could cut me down any day."

Inoue decided to stand up, "Good point. He must like you if you're not quaking in fear though. What could you have possibly said to get on his good side I wonder?"

Sugiyama decided not to tell her the real reason, instead opting to joke about it, "Maybe it's my great personality?"

She rose an eyebrow and responded, "You have personality?"

Kento lowered his shoulders and said dejectedly, "Low blow Indigo."

Naomi shook her head and sighed, "Deal with it Aqua. You know I was only joking," nodding towards the door she added, "Now let's go to the living room. Have to relax sometime."

"Sounds good to me. Maybe we'll even get TV coverage for what we did today."

* * *

At the hideout Tamaki cursed as the television news channels all came up as static, "Damn Britannian censors!"

* * *

After spending a good few hours watching the television, which was still not displaying any news channels, Inoue decided it was time to get moving to avoid almost certain death by her cousin's cooking, "It is almost the time when Urabe would begin cooking. I suggest we go out in town and find someplace that Japanese are allowed to eat and do so, and by suggest I mean we are going to do it."

Eyes darting around to see if that had been overheard Sugiyama whispered, "You mind saying that a bit quieter?"

Inoue shrugged her shoulders, "He doesn't really mind. He knows I hate his cooking. Ever wonder why _I_ can't cook? He was my teacher."

Thinking of all the nights that he had to cook their dinner caused a light bulb to go bright in his mind, "Guess that's why I end up doing it all the time!"

"Exactly."

Sugiyama followed Inoue towards the room that Urabe was still working in, Kento still being in the dark as the where everything was, and upon arriving Naomi spoke to her cousin, "Urabe? We're going out into town."

Urabe grinned and waved at them, ignoring the pictures of the Royal Guard Knightmares that were on his computer for analysis, "Okay, be careful you two!"

Inoue started to leave already when Kento decided to thank his host, bowing again as he spoke, "Thank you again Mr. Kōsetsu."

Urabe nodded to him, "Hah, no problem! Just make sure to get back before eleven and I'll still like you! No funny business!"

Kento blushed and ran after his friend who had already gotten pretty far in the short chance she had. Once he was in step with her he spoke, "He is certainly an interesting man, that he is."

Inoue looked back the guy trailing behind her and smiled, "Can you see why I sleep over at other people's houses though? He loves his me like a little sister, but it gets to be a bit smothering at times."

Sugiyama gave her a concerned look, "I'm glad you have someone who looks after you though. I never wanted to intrude on your privacy, but the way you sleep at my house half the time was beginning to worry me."

Inoue grinned at him devilishly, "What, a girl sleeping in your bed and you sleeping on the couch a bit uncomfortable for you?"

Sugiyama laughed, "At this point I can't even call the bed mine! But yeah, I was worried that your home life wasn't the best. You never talk about it so I never brought it up."

She shook her head as she responded, "So respectful and concerned. Urabe is going to love you."

Sugiyama whispered to himself completely unknown to Inoue who had run ahead to get the front entrance, "He's not the one that matters for me..."

Noticing that his friend had gotten quite the lead on him yet again spurred Sugiyama into a run, "Wait up Inoue!"

* * *

Now that there were in town Sugiyama decided that knowing where they intended to go was probably a good idea, "So, where do you want to eat?"

Inoue laughed in embarrassment as they passed by an entrance to a military building, "I don't know actually. It's been awhile since-"

She was cut off by a lean man with orange hair crashing into her as he tried to run into the military station. Inoue tumbled backwards onto the ground while the stranger stood tall, sneering at the two young adults, "Get out of my way, Elevens."

Sugiyama started to help Inoue up and replied to the rude man, "You bumped into us!"

The orange haired man scowled and lifted his nose, "You want me to show you your place boy?"

Sugiyama was about to yell back at him when he noticed another two Britannians come up behind the man. One was a woman with skin much darker than the average Britannian and with platinum hair while the other was a tall man with blue hair. Seeing all three caused Kento to realize that these three invaders were members of the Britannian army, his drive to fight them greatly diminishing due to the odds. The blue haired man placed a hand on his comrade's shoulder and nodded towards the building, "Kewell, don't bother. We have more important things to attend to than these lowlifes."

Before the orange haired man could reply the woman spoke up, "He's right Kewell. Let's get going. We're going to be talking with our leaders over why we were not allowed to take part in today's patrols and if we are late they will not likely be happy."

Scowling at Sugiyama and Inoue one last time, Kewell stalked off towards his destination, "Fine."

Kento snarled as the three walked into the building, "Stupid Britannians and their superiority complex. How can they handle having such big heads?"

Inoue placed a hand gently on her friend's back, "Just let it be. They're gone now and it's not like we're going to be running into them again anytime soon."

Sugiyama nodded to her and shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, I guess so. I can't wait until they're gone. One step at a time though."

Inoue smiled at him, "Let's go eat already. I'm hungry and I don't want to think about these jerks any more."

* * *

The blue headed duo was seated at a homely restaurant and eating their meals when a question popped into Sugiyama's mind which he asked via whispering, "Hey Inoue, do you ever regret killing people?"

She stopped eating for a moment and shook her head no, speaking as quietly as her friend, "No, not with these Britannians after everything they have done. How about you Sugiyama?"

He sighed and responded in a whisper, "I do not like killing, but these people took almost all my friends from me and took family from me. If it means driving them off one day I will continue to kill, even if it goes against my moral guidelines."

She gave him a small smile, "Well I am glad to hear you aren't a sociopath like Tamaki. Think we should finish eating and get back now?"

Sugiyama smiled back to her, "That sounds good. I am full. And by the way, I'm paying."

Inoue gave him a glare, "Sugiyama, I'm your hostess, it wouldn't be right if you paid."

He held firm and spoke seriously, "No, I insist."

Inoue laughed back in response, "Fine, but only because you want to do this so badly."

* * *

Tamaki was happy that the news station had finally turned back on and was watching it happily. Yoshida too was still there although he was less interested as his fiery friend.

"This is Diethard Ried reporting a recent terrorist strike in the area near the Shinjuku ghetto. It was a successful and cowardly assassination attempt on-"

Grabbing his friend, Tamaki gleefully yelled, "Hey Yoshida! They did it! They actually did it!"

Yoshida frowned and pushed the monkey of a man off of him, the news story still going on.

"The attack not only took the target's life, but it further destroyed his house and ended with the deaths of two security guards who died trying to stop the assassins and two staff members, one maid and one groundskeeper, whose charred remains were found in the building afterwards-"

Tamaki rose his eyebrow confusedly, "Wait, they blew up the building too? Why not just blow up the building and kill all of the Britannians that way when they were in it?"

Yoshida shook his head at the brute, "There were children and innocents there. That noble was their target, so they individually took him out while wrecking his home at a time no-one was in there."

Tamaki groaned, "I kind of get it, but still, they could have just _wrecked_ the Britannians and their nobles!"

Yoshida frowned, "We aren't monsters Tamaki. Not like them. Remember that."

* * *

In a hotel room at a resort Kallen pointed wildly at her television, "Hey Naoto! Look at the TV! Did the Japanese Liberation Front do that?

Naoto looked over from his bed to see the news report on that day's event. Remembering what Inoue and Sugiyama had said to him months ago about a certain plan he replied, "Actually Kallen, I think a couple of our friends did it. It doesn't take large groups to get things done if smaller groups are dedicated enough."

* * *

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this and will grace me with your thoughts, ideas, comments, questions or pretty much anything you want to say or ask about this! There are going to be about 2 more prequel chapters before I move onto the main Code Geass story, so I hope you all will bear with me until then! I also hoped you enjoyed seeing Jeremiah Gottwald, Villetta and Kewell in this one not to mention Urabe and Dietard!_

**_Kalulu (Kallen/Lelouch) fans, don't worry, this story will eventually get to that! Like any long term story with pairings, it isn't instant and since I will be following canon for the most part it will take even longer to make it plausible, but PLEASE support this until then so that I can bring to you the Kalulu you want. PLEASE. Trust me, it'll come, just not now._**

**_Button to support this story, help it reach the end of Code Geass, and support a lonely writer below_**

**_l_**

**_V_**


	3. Group Trip! Well, Almost

_A/N: Okay, I know this one is a bit shorter than the others, but I have two reasons for this! One...this chapter ended up three times as long as I intended so it has been split and the second and third portions are 70 percent and 20 percent done respectively. So there will be quite a few updates in the near future, so don't worry about that!_

_Okay, anyone here read Code Orange: A Life of Loyalty by Yrogerg Ekalb? No? Well then I suggest you go do that! It is a great story concerning Jeremiah Gottwald, or as his fans call him, Orange-kun, set before the main Code Geass story. Yrogerg Ekalb's story even convinced me to put Jeremiah in a cameo last chapter, along with the other Purebloods. So if you're a fan of Jeremiah, as well as almost every single Britannian character ranging from Lloyd to the royalty themselves, check it out!_

_Slight reference to Code Ment in this chapter regarding Tamaki and soda. Don't know what I'm talking about? Watch all the Code Ment episodes by purpleeyeswtf on you tube. Now. They are hilarious. I can wait._

_You watch them? Cool. You are a great person. I sure am referencing a lot of other people's work right now...whatever. Good work is good work, no?_

_Special thanks to Raidersfan777, SrgntDrew, XT3, and Delax for the amazing reviews! Further thanks to XT3 for adding this to their favorites! Also thanks to Delax and Lunakatsuma for adding this to their alerts!_

_Now, I hope you all enjoy! There is quite the timeskip this time around so I hope you guys are fine with that._

_As always, if you have any comments, ideas, questions, spot any mistakes, see something you really like, want to predict something yet to come, or pretty much anything, drop a review or send me a message! I love talking with you guys so don't fell afraid to go and do that!_

**_KALLEN X LELOUCH FANS: The pairing will happen at canonical places in the story. Right now, we are in a prologue to the main story, so it WON'T happen right here and now since that would break canon. PLEASE stay with and support this story with your feedback until I am able to reach that point because I truly do wish to bring you Kalulu when I can!_**

**_I hope you enjoy and will leave your feedback, even if there are newer chapters! I am always trying to improve my writing for you all so please let me know what you think because it truly does help me._**

* * *

(4 years 6 months later)

* * *

At the Kozuki, or rather Stadfeld, household a youth knocked on his sister's door. The door moved inward a bit, revealing itself to be open and so Naoto felt comfortable walking in.

Looking around after he walked in Naoto noticed his sister packing her bag for their upcoming trip. She didn't notice as he walked up behind her, so when he spoke she jumped a little, "So Kallen, you ready to go?"

Quickly regaining her calm, Kallen replied, "Yeah. Would you mind grabbing my bag while I say bye to mom?"

Naoto smiled, "Sure. Be quick though, we have a train to get to."

Kallen nodded, got up and ran towards the door in a swift fashion. Naoto meanwhile knelt down to pick up the bag she had been cramming things into and took a hold of it. When he tried to lift it his arm felt like it was going to pop out of it's socket, Naoto barely being able to lift the bag.

Calling out to his sister, who had already managed to get across and leave her gigantic room, Naoto exclaimed, "What do you have in here, bricks?"

Kallen popped her head back in and gave him a devilish grin, "Of course not, bricks are too light. I'm bringing my weights. What, is it too much heavy lifting for you big brother?"

Naoto tugged the bag higher into the air with both arms, intent on using his shoulder to help his plight, "What? Of course not!"

Kallen laughed at him, having surpassed her brother in regards to strength over a year before, "Sure. Let's go with that," a question popped into her mind, given the time table they were on, "When are we picking up Ohgi?"

Naoto ignored the moment of humiliation and laughed instead at his hapless friend Ohgi as he walked towards the door, "Pretty soon. He didn't get to pack yesterday because he had school so we're giving him some time. Knowing him, he's being indecisive about what to bring and what not to."

Kallen laughed too, instances of Ohgi being, well, Ohgi coming to mind, "Hah, I know what you mean. Ohgi is great, but he can't make decisions for his life!"

* * *

In a small building at the Shinjuku ghetto an alarm clock that had been blaring for hours finally was turned off. The owner of the clock yawned before getting out of bed and stretching his arms. Ohgi took a glance outside and saw that it was actually pretty light outside.

"That's odd. I set my alarm for 5 o'clock. Why is it so sunny?"

Taking a glance at his alarm, Ohgi gasped and his eyes widened in realization that it was three hours after his intended wake up call, "Naoto and Kallen will be here any minute! What should I do…uhm, well, I have a few more things to pack I guess, but do I really have time for that? Nevermind, it won't do me any good if I waste this time talking to myself about it!"

He scrambled on over to his partially packed bag and began to look around it. Above the bag hung his only two jackets, "Should I bring my nice, old jacket or should I bring my rain coat? I like my jacket, but where we're going rains occasionally and we'll be there for a solid week so-"

Ohgi never even realized that his phone was ringing in the background as he continued to scramble.

* * *

Naoto hung up his phone and shook his head amusedly, "Want to go get him now? I think our friend slept through his alarm."

* * *

In a different part of the Shinjuku ghetto from where Ohgi was rushing to get ready, the remaining members of the resistance group all were gathered at their hiding place. This one was a new building after the Britannians had destroyed the last one in a firefight as collateral damage.

Now that they had a new building, they also had a new (or rather, a scavenged and old) fridge to use that was not a trek across the building but rather in the room next to where they all lounged. Since everyone respected everyone else in the group, including Tamaki, to some level there was not often any issue in regards to what was stored in the fridge. As a result, when Sugiyama looked inside it and saw that someone had taken all of his cans of soda, he obviously was peeved.

Sugiyama scowled before calling out to the other room, "Okay, who drank my Sprite?" Closing the fridge the aqua haired adult got up and entered the other room, shooting his fellow rebel who had red hair a glare, "I'm looking at you Tamaki."

Tamaki shifted on their couch and yelled back, "Hey, why me?"

Sugiyama narrowed his eyes and replied, "I think you know why, Sprite stealer."

Tamaki got up and walked up to the younger man, who would have been more intimidate if Tamaki hadn't been shorter than him by a good margin, "Take that back, kid!"

Sugiyama stared the man down, "Make me!"

Before Tamaki could pounce on Kento, another voice rang out as someone greeted everyone else. The two would be fighters as well as the spectators all turned to see Inoue standing at the bottom of the staircase, a green bottled soda in hand.

Inoue did not catch Sugiyama's face drop in expression, "Hey guys."

Tamaki laughed and pointed at the apparent thief, "Hah! There you go."

Minami and Yoshida both began to chuckle as well, staying quiet otherwise since they were interested in seeing how it would play out. Sugiyama rubbed the back of his head nervously, a slight pink tinge on his cheek from embarrassment, "Um, Inoue, what are you doing with my Sprite?"

Inoue rose her eyebrow and replied like what she was doing was clear as day, "Drinking it?"

Sugiyama pouted in protest, "But-" remembering that this same woman slept at his house and ate his food, he decided this was nothing in comparison, "fine, never mind."

Inoue gave a small chuckle at her friend's mannerisms. She enjoyed seeing Sugiyama when he was confused, embarrassed, or simply acting childish. He was still the second youngest in their group and he had not fully grown out of that, and neither did Inoue want him to.

Inoue glanced at her watch and decided that she had best be on her way, "Well I'm heading home, so see you guys later."

Everyone waved and Sugiyama said farewell in as much of a not-pouty tone that he could muster, "Bye Inoue."

When Inoue walked out of the building and closed the door Tamaki turned back to his friend and yelled, "You effing hypocrite!" Sugiyama took a step back as the volatile man continued to yell, now using hand gestures to accentuate his points. The first of these was Tamaki cupping his hands below his ribs, "What, because I don't have a gigantic bust and," now he swooned to one side and batted his eyelashes, "nice eyelashes I can't take your stuff but she can?"

At a loss as to what to say Sugiyama stayed silent. Tamaki kept glaring at him like a hawk like Kento himself had done earlier, but Sugiyama remained silent. Eventually the blue haired man cleared his throat and responded, "Tamaki?"

Tamaki was seething at this point, angry at his friend's double standard, "What is it, hypocrite?"

Sugiyama grinned and pointed to the Sprite can resting in-between couch cushions where Tamaki had been sitting, "I still think you drank the rest."

Tamaki did not realize that he had been found out, and still went on acting like he was an innocent who had been accused wrongly, "Why I oughta-"

While Tamaki pounced Sugiyama, Yoshida turned to Minami and asked, "Is it just me, or should we be doing something right now?"

* * *

Naoto took a quick look at the clock at the train station and then back at the empty boarding platform, "Wait one sec, didn't the others say they would be meeting us at the train station?"

Ohgi shrugged and held his hands up, "Maybe they're on the train already?"

Naoto sighed. He could rely on them all to be on time, well, except Tamaki, so none of them being there was just odd, "They might have gotten kicked out by some Britannian snobs. Let me go look for them."

Kallen frowned, not happy that they hadn't planned this trip out all that greatly, "Naoto, the train leaves in just a moment. We have to get on now."

Naoto let out another sigh, realizing his sister was right, "Fine. Kallen, could you call Inoue? Ohgi, call Yoshida. He's the only one of them that uses a phone that is worth a damn. Heck, Sugiyama doesn't even use one at all!"

Ohgi and Kallen nodded and replied, "Got it."

* * *

Inoue took her phone out to call her cousin when it began to ring. Answering she heard a familiar voice on the other end, "Hey Kallen. I was just about to go home, is there anything you need?"

Kallen explained that they were waiting at the train station for everyone to arrive so that they could all go to the resort Naoto had booked for them, "Oh…when was I supposed to learn about this?"

Kallen explained who was supposed to tell them and Inoue quickly understood why she hadn't learned about this event, "Tamaki. Right. Okay, I'll head to the station and try to get to the resort as soon as I can."

* * *

Yoshida picked up his ringing phone and replied, "Who is it?"

Placing a hand over the receiving end, Yoshida said to Minami, "It's Ohgi," taking his hand off of it, the brown haired rebel asked, "hey, how you doing Ohgi?"

A quick question by Ohgi made Yoshida very confused, "Wait, what?"

Ohgi explained more about the situation which only exasperated Yoshida more, "Who was supposed to tell us!"

Ohgi explained that Tamaki was in charge of telling them since he found out by accident and said he would tell everyone. Yoshida grunted in disappointment, "Okay. We'll get on the next train there is. See ya."

Looking across the room, Yoshida noticed that his blue haired comrade was holding his red haired one in a wrestling maneuver and Tamaki was struggling fruitlessly to get free. Yoshida called over to them, "Sugiyama, get off Tamaki so I can hurt him myself."

Kento cast a quick glance at Yoshida before looking back at the thief who he was humiliating, "What did he do?"

Tamaki screamed out in pain as his leg bent the wrong way. After a moment of sobbing he asked as well, "Yeah, what did I do?"

Yoshida glared at his fellow rebel, "Tell me you didn't forget to tell us about a certain trip to an amazing resort with our friends?"

Tamaki's eyes lit up in astonishment and his mouth hung open, "Oh shit, I totally forgot about that!" When the room just glared at him in silence in response, Tamaki continued, "Oh…"

* * *

Naoto watched as Kallen and Ohgi both ended their phone conversations with large sighs and quickly he realized why this plan had fallen apart, "Tamaki forgot to tell everyone."

Both of them nodded and Naoto shook his head, "Figures. And that is why he doesn't go on many missions with us."

All three stepped onto their departing train and got situated in their own private room. On the way a couple Britannians cast Ohgi a glare, but other than some quick mutterings they did not react to seeing an 'eleven' on their train most likely since he was in an entire other room then them.

After the three sat down, Kallen sprawling down on the bed and Ohgi and Naoto sitting down on some seats, Ohgi decided to learn more about what exactly they were going on this trip for, "So what's the purpose behind this trip anyways? You've kept the details pretty quiet other than to say that we're going to a resort."

Kallen was curious as well and so she inquired, "Yeah, what gives Naoto? First you don't tell most the guys, you only tell me the day before and Ohgi the day before that, and you left telling the others to Tamaki of all people. So I ask again, what gives?"

Naoto beamed at them and then looked out their window, one of his hands playing with his headband and the other hanging by his side, "You guys will see when we get there! Come on, the surprise is always half the fun right?"

Kallen scowled and looked out the window as well, "Fine. It better be good."

* * *

When the group got off the train and left the station, both Ohgi and Kallen's mouths dropped. Around them were bountiful plains, trees and calm rivers for as far as the eye could see. The only thing remotely industrialized was the station itself that stood behind them. A man took their baggage to the hotel but Naoto asked him to leave behind a small brown backpack that he had brought, the other two members of the group still entirely focused on the sight before them.

Kallen was the first to speak after taking in the amazing scenery, "Wow, this place is incredible! Where is the resort itself? I bet it's amazing too!"

Naoto grinned, pleased that his friend and sister were stunned by the glorious landscape around them, "Now don't get ahead of yourself sis, we're booked from after 6PM tonight and it's not even close to that right now. So we're going to go hiking while we wait for the others to call us. Sound good?"

Ohgi nodded and stopped looking around so that he could face Naoto, "That sounds like it would be fun. Lead the way Naoto."

Kallen nodded excitedly as well, "That sounds great! I've never seen a place so beautiful before."

Naoto struck a pose and pointed towards the land before them, "Well then my brave adventurers, follow me!"

* * *

Panting heavily, Naoto pointed to the ground before wiping his brow, "Okay, I think this is a good place to stop."

Kallen crossed her arms in frustration, "But we only just started an hour ago!"

Naoto just laughed and restated, "Stopping time!"

Ohgi let out a deep breath as well, less tired than his out of shape friend but not as energetic as Kallen, "I'm about ready for a break too. I think I'm going to go relax by that lake over there."

Naoto nodded to his friend right before collapsing on the ground. He was a bit more fond of orchestrating things than actually doing them, and despite being a rebel he never got much exercise since he usually was the one doing the coordination from behind the scenes with Minami.

Kallen helped her brother up and shook her head at how pathetic he was being. She worked out intensely every day, the reason behind her bringing her weights on the trip, so seeing him so exhausted after a mere hour of hiking felt pitiful to her. She helped him onto a large rock so that he could relax before getting a mischievous idea concerning their friend.

Kallen walked away from her exhausted brother and to Ohgi, who now sat at the edge of the lake, and whistled innocently before speaking to him, "Hey Ohgi? Isn't it a bit warm in that jacket?"

Ohgi didn't catch the whistling that she had been doing, so he didn't know that he was in for trouble when he responded, "Yeah, I guess so, but it would be annoying to carry it around and I don't want to lose it-"

Kallen cut him off, "Do you have anything important on you right now?"

This just confused the oldest member of the group, "No, but I don't see why that is-"

With a huge smile plastered on her face Kallen shoved her friend, "Well then, time to cool off!"

Ohgi was caught off guard as he fell towards the lake, "Kall-eeeeen!"

Kallen ran away laughing, having accomplished her infantile goal of bugging Ohgi. Naoto chuckled a little but still asked his sister about her deed, "Now Kallen, was that a nice thing to do?"

Kallen asked rather than stated her answer, like she was unsure what her brother was looking for her to say, "No? It was fun though."

The big brother shook his head in response, "I see you still have much to learn my young pupil."

Kallen snorted as she saw Ohgi try getting up out of the lake only to slip back into it, "He was asking for it though!"

Naoto decided to just let it go since he was pretty sure Kallen felt no remorse over it, for it was just a harmless prank, so he couldn't really scold her, "By hanging over the edge, yes, I agree that he was. You're forgiven."

Having escaped the lake, Ohgi walked over to the two Kozukis and rose his eyebrows at them, "Shouldn't I be the one to forgive her?"

Naoto grinned back at him, "Back from swimming so soon?"

Ohgi face palmed when he realized that he wasn't about to get any sympathy from his oldest friend, "You're a riot. Do you have any extra clothes, Naoto?"

Naoto flicked a thumb back at the brown bag he had brought that lay on the ever larger rock behind where he sat, "Sure, in the sack I brought with us instead of sending to the resort. You're okay with a pink shirt and green trousers right? There is a towel too for you to dry off."

Ohgi grinned, happy that he would not spend the rest of the day soaked until they got to the hotel, "Why not. That's better than soaking wet clothes."

The brown haired man nodded to his light brown haired friend and leader Naoto before rummaging through the bag for the clothes. Within the bag Ohgi found the clothes and towel as well as a key of some sort, a kind that Ohgi had never seen the likes of. He turned to Naoto and held the key out for him to see, "What is this key for? I thought we weren't supposed to be at the room until tonight, so it can't be a room key can it?"

Naoto glanced at what Ohgi was talking about before his eyes widened, "No, no. That key is special. Don't lose it!"

"Okay," Ohgi placed the key back in the bag and turned to face Kallen, "Now go away for a little bit Kallen. I have to change."

Kallen nodded and ran off into the woods nearby them, "Be quick! I don't want to wait too long before I push you in the water again."

Ohgi looked at his friend as he began to change, "Naoto, how do you live with that girl?"

Naoto cackled for a moment before responding, "Ever wonder why I sleep in the ghetto half the time? She has enough energy for a dozen of me! I can't keep up with all of that."

Ohgi finished pulling on the extra set of clothes and nodded, "That oddly makes sense," calling out loudly Ohgi said, "Okay, I'm done changing!"

Kallen rushed back to the two men, "Took you long enough. I thought I was going to be middle aged by the time you got dressed."

Ohgi frowned at her, "Well it's all thanks to you that I had to change, so you shouldn't complain."

Naoto waved his hand at both of them, "Oh be quiet the both of you. I got an idea. How about we take a picture, you know, the three of us?"

Kallen tilted her head in confusion, "A picture? You actually brought a camera?"

Naoto nodded to her as he retrieved the camera from his bag. After retrieving the camera he promptly dropped the bag to his chagrin, the bag falling and sliding down the rock so that it lay on the side completely away from him, "Sure, you'll see why later today."

Ohgi sighed, "Always with the secrets," he then pointed to another large rock in the area, "Fine, let's set it on that rock across from you Naoto so that we can have it get all three of us."

"Sounds like a good idea Ohgi. Kallen, would you mind grabbing us the sodas I brought? They're in the bag too."

"No problem Naoto!"

As Kallen grabbed the soda and Ohgi took the camera to place on the designated rock, Naoto motioned towards himself, "Okay, you two come around me and," the two ran back to him, Kallen with soda in hand and Ohgi with the towel he had been drying off with when the camera snapped, "there we go! A picture that will last forever. My best friend, my dear sister and I on our adventure to the most beautiful place here in Japan."

Kallen grinned towards the other two, "I can't wait to come back here when Britannia is gone!"

Naoto nodded to her, a forlorn look on his face, "Nor can I Kallen," his face growing warmer, he said with a bright smile, "Now, how about we call the others and see if they're almost here yet?"

* * *

_A/N: So, what do you guys think? Not as much action as the last chapter, but if you're worried about that you should look forward to the next couple updates...hint, hint._

_I noticed while I was writing Naoto's character that I needed to fill in a lot of the blanks...so I came up with a great idea. Can anyone see who I based Naoto after a little in Code Geass? Those who get it right get cookies...well, I don't have cookies, so would next chapter spoilers do? I do have those..._

_Did anyone else see the Avengers movie? Even without having seen most the prequels to it I found it pretty enjoyable._

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and will grace me with whatever questions/comments/anything you have. Hope to see you all next time, when I actually reveal what the heck these guys are doing here!_

**_Kalulu (Kallen/Lelouch) fans, don't worry, this story will eventually get to that! Like any long term story with pairings, it isn't instant and since I will be following canon for the most part it will take even longer to make it plausible, but PLEASE support this until then so that I can bring to you the Kalulu you want. PLEASE. Trust me, it'll come, just not now._**

**_Button to support this story and help it reach the end of Code Geass where Kalulu and other pairings can occur below_**

**_l_**

**_V_**


	4. Take the Train to Train

A/N: _Okay, here is the next part! This follows the events of the last chapter and is part two of three for that particular arc. This one is a bit longer than the norm and I hope it doesn't get repetitive for you guys given its nature...you'll see what I mean! Things will get really interesting next chapter, I promise!_

_Also, KaLulu fans, don't worry, it will appear when I get to the main story. We're still at the point where Lelouch and Kallen haven't met yet so I can't really work with that part of the story yet. For now you'll have to settle for Sugiyama and Inoue! For more, see bold below._

_Through my character research I have come to the conclusion that Minami is a Lolicon...he blushed when he saw Nunally get sworn in as viceroy and Rakshata also calls him one in one of the picture dramas of the series...said picture drama also insults Sugiyama by saying he is nothing special. Sigh...at least it means I don't have to break any of the girls hearts in it who are talking about the guys!_

_Special thanks go to Raidersfan777, CT3, Lunakatsuma, SrgntDrew, Delax and Erifrats for the great reviews! Also thanks to SrgntDrew for adding this story to their favorites list!_

_For those wondering, last chapter I based Naoto off of Lelouch when he is being his brotherly self to Nunully. Thanks everyone who tried (and suceeded in) guessing!_

_I now have a poll up that is about which minor characters you would like to see in this story. I put only characters who I know I will be focusing on there, but I want to see the interest you guys have in them! Characters from Mao to Tohdoh are on there, so I would love to see your thoughts._

**_KALLEN X LELOUCH FANS: The pairing will happen at canonical places in the story. Right now, we are in a prologue to the main story, so it WON'T happen right here and now since that would break canon. PLEASE stay with and support this story with your feedback until I am able to reach that point because I truly do wish to bring you Kalulu when I can!_**

**_I hope you enjoy and will leave your feedback, even if there are newer chapters! I am always trying to improve my writing for you all so please let me know what you think because it truly does help me._**

* * *

Due to Naoto's connections the five other members of the rebels had no problem getting on the train despite Britannian prejudices. One particularly perturbed man who did not wish to share a car with 'Elevens' promptly quieted when Yoshida reached for a concealed object in his sleeveless hoodie.

Since they had two rooms to use the decided to split into a group of two and three, with Tamaki, Yoshida and Minami all quickly going into one room so that their two blue headed teammates would be put in the other one. This was not lost on either Inoue or Sugiyama, but neither of them minded in the slightest.

Case and point, once the train started and the two had sat down Sugiyama found himself being turned into furniture. Not only did Inoue sleep at his house, eat his food and take his stuff, but now she was using his body as a pillow.

When he first showed surprise at the sudden proximity Inoue let out a long yawn and muttered, "I didn't sleep much last night, alright? And there aren't any pillows in this room. Guess what you're doing this ride?"

Kento looked down at her, both blushing and grinning, "Urabe is going to kill me."

Inoue shut her eyes and put an arm around him, "No he isn't. He may be a bit protective of his only family member left, but he knows where to draw the line."

Sugiyama knew that he may still be in the friend zone, but that didn't stop him from trying to get her to define what she said, "Line?"

"Shut up and let me sleep."

* * *

After awhile Sugiyama decided that watching his crush sleep for a couple hours was just making him uncomfortable, and since she had the window seat he couldn't spend the time looking outside. To remedy this he took off his jacket and rolled it up before slowly getting up and letting Inoue slowly down onto his seat. Once she was put down he placed the jacket underneath her head and slipped out of the room, intent on seeing what his friends were doing.

Since only one car was designated 'Eleven accessible the rebels had gotten two rooms that were side by side with one another, making his trip to the others very quick. Sugiyama closed his door and opened theirs, speaking in a somewhat quiet tone so as to not wake Inoue, "Hey guys."

Yoshida looked up from his somewhat dirty manga book and laughed, "Inoue have you running already my friend? We're only halfway there."

Sugiyama shook his head and blushed while he walked into the room, noticing that Minami was looking out the window and that Tamaki was laying on the bed of this room, "No, no. I just…feel weird watching her sleep. She was using me as a pillow before I replaced myself with my rolled up my jacket and let her use that. She's dead asleep, so she can't tell the difference."

Yoshida beamed at Sugiyama, who was busy sighing over the fact that this room actually had a bed that Inoue could be using while theirs didn't, "Ahh, you don't like feeling like a stalker," patting his purple haired and bespectacled friend on the back he added, "At least you're fine admitting it though, Sugiyama. Some others like looking at people they really shouldn't be, eh Minami?"

Minami had his face flush with the attention Yoshida had turned to him, "What are you talking about?"

Yoshida continued to laugh, "Come on, we've all noticed that you have…younger tastes-"

Minami's face grew even redder as he yelled, "She looked like she was eighteen, okay? Won't you guys ever get over that?"

Now Sugiyama chimed in, a grin plastered on his face, "No, probably not. I mean she was like fourteen, right?"

Yoshida added, "And how old were you then? Nineteen?"

Minami's face looked like it was about to explode, specifically yelling at his brown haired and sleeveless friend, "At least I don't spend my time reading perverted comic books and hang ecchi posters, Yoshida!"

Sugiyama noticed how angry his friend had become and decided to try and defuse things, "Aww come on Minami, he's just joking-"

Minami turned to his other friend and spat, "And you Sugiyama, you can't talk you blue obsessed-"

It was Sugiyama's turn to grow embarrassed and yell, "Shut it!"

The shouting and arguing had roused the other member of the room who was not at all pleased. Tamaki groaned and asked, "Will you ladies shut up and let a man sleep? Or better yet, go back to your own room aqua-lad and stop pissing the pedophile off?"

Minami narrowed his eyes at the vulgar man before looking back at Sugiyama, "Truce against Tamaki?"

Sugiyama nodded to his new ally, "Deal."

While Tamaki screamed as Sugiyama launched himself at the red head and Minami pushed passed Yoshida to do the same, Yoshida pulled out a camera from his bag and aimed it, "Smile everyone!"

The flash went off just as Tamaki had Sugiyama elbowing his gut and Minami twisting one of the man's legs. Yoshida took a glance at the final picture and smiled at how crazy they all were. What did they need did they have of lavish homes and expensive things when they all could just have a blast messing around with one another? Even Tamaki, the resident monkey and sociopath, loved hanging out with everyone else even if his more manly side wouldn't admit it.

Yoshida placed the camera where Minami had been sitting and put it on a timer, setting it to go off briefly. As soon as this was accomplished he leaped into the pile and decided to help Tamaki out in his plight. As the four men continued to grapple a quick knock on the door was followed by it opening.

The men expected to have some stuffy Britannian come in and tell them to knock it off and were nervous as a result, but they all chuckled when their last group member was the one standing in the doorway. Inoue looked at their pile and rose an eyebrow, now realizing what the noise that woke her up was, but decided not to get into that subject. Instead she spoke to Sugiyama with a smirk on her face, "Your jacket is comfier than your bony shoulder by the way."

Kento frowned, "Thanks, good to know. Now where is it?"

Inoue shrugged and said in a deadpan manner, "Sold it to another passenger."

Sugiyama could not tell how serious she was being, but he had a feeling that she was joking, "What?"

She then added with a sinister smile, "Your luggage too."

Sugiyama would have shook his head if Minami's leg was not on his neck and preventing him from doing so, "You're pulling my leg."

Yoshida rose a free hand and laughed, "No, that would be me."

Inoue decided to now address the large pile-up, "Yeah, that. Do I even want to know?"

Yoshida smirked and continued on laughing, "No, no you do not. Sorry for waking you during your beauty sleep. You still have awhile before we get there though, so maybe you'll get today's dosage anyways!"

Inoue narrowed her eyes before removing her expensive over shirt, leaving her in her t-shirt and making Sugiyama blush slightly. She folded the removed layer and placed it before Sugiyama's part of the pile, "Sugiyama, hold this."

Yoshida had stopped looking at Inoue and was focusing on his aqua haired friend's red face, a fact that came back to haunt him as Inoue launched herself at him and the brawl began once more.

* * *

Glancing over his newly arrived friends and the conditions of their clothes, all of which were worse off than his own after the hiking, Naoto rose his brow, "Woah, what happened to you guys?"

Minami sighed, "We all kind of had a bit of a fight on the way here…and before coming too, in fact."

Naoto grew a grin, loving the family like nature of his friends, "I can't leave you guys alone for five minutes! All grown up and still acting like children. But a five way brawl?"

Yoshida shook his head, "No, not originally. First it was Sugiyama and I kicking Tamaki around for forgetting to inform us about this trip. Then it was Minami and Sugiyama going at it on the way here, but then Tamaki insulted them both and they ganged up on him. I joined in to even the odds for Tamaki. Then I said something stupid and Inoue kicked my butt in a fight that would make that soldier cousin of hers proud."

From a few dozen feet away a giant of a man called out, "You mean me, brown hair?"

Inoue and Sugiyama both were confused to see Urabe at the station as well but the others were just a little confused as to who he was except Naoto. Inoue decided to inquire what her eccentric cousin was doing, "Urabe? You're here too?"

Urabe gave her a look of confusion that matched her friend's own looks, "Well of course I'm here! How else would Naoto have gotten training and equipment for-"

Naoto coughed loudly to cut the man off, "Urabe, surprise, remember?"

The tall man noticed his almost blunder and rubbed the back of his head, "My bad!"

Tamaki, Yoshida and Minami all began whispering about the man while Inoue looked up at him and asked, "You'll tell me, right, my favorite cousin?"

Urabe smiled before a fact hit him and his shoulders slumped, "I'm your only cousin."

Inoue smiled at him, "Exactly!"

The towering man gave her a stern look, "The answer is no," when she frowned he sighed, "Come on Inoue, you'll know in a moment!"

Inoue relented and decided to let Naoto, who was clearing his throat to try and gather silence from the others, speak, "Okay guys, Urabe and I are going to bring you to where Kallen and Ohgi are and then I'll show you all the reason behind this trip!"

The group nodded and fell into step behind their leader, Urabe walking alongside him with Inoue close on the lanky man's heels. The rest of the group was following at a decent pace, but the aqua haired member was lagging behind, "Sugiyama, stop walking so slowly!"

The lanky young adult had his shin injured during the brawl and wasn't having the most fun keeping up with the others, "Wait up!"

Urabe fell behind his cousin and let her speed ahead for a little while so there was some distance between them before asking one of the rebels about their trip, "So, who did my cousin share a room with on the train?"

The rebel with purple hair and glasses responded, "Sugiyama, the one Inoue was heckling. Why?"

Urabe smiled, "Oh, no reason! Was anyone else in the room?"

Now the brown haired man responded, "No. What, you the protective family type?"

Urabe stroked the stubble on his chin, "Interesting…and to answer your question, yes, yes I am."

* * *

Passing through some thick trees and some bushes, the group found a large tractor trailer and many metal containers around it in a big field. Naoto laughed and pointed, "Okay, here it is!"

Urabe took a device out of his pocket and flicked a switch to the confusion of the other party members except Naoto. Tamaki was the first, and last, to voice their curiosity, "What the hell is this? Supplies?"

Urabe grinned as the trailer began to open and an engine started from within it, "You could say that."

As a machine exited the trailer the entire group was dead silent in amazement. Kallen was the one to break the silence this time around when she got over seeing her first Knightmare frame, "A Glasgow? How did you get your hands on it Naoto?"

Naoto nodded to Urabe, "I had a little talk with a certain member of the JLF who sympathizes with our cause and who wishes us the best of luck with this stolen Britannian machine."

Urabe rubbed the back of his head, "You know, my superiors were not so fond of this idea, but since I personally obtained this equipment they were more lenient. Except Colonel Kusakabe. He thought this would be a waste to give you guys, given the size of your resistance cell, but the legendary Tohdoh gave his blessing so here it is!"

Minami realized what exactly was going on, "So the reason you brought us out to the middle of nowhere-"

Naoto cut him off and gave a giant grin, "Was so that we could practice in it! Now, we only have one and it likely will stay that way for a good while, but one is better than none right?"

Tamaki pumped his hand into the air and exclaimed, "I'll say! Dibs on driving the giant robot first!"

Naoto wagged his finger, "Not until after I demonstrate first. Urabe was kind enough to give me lessons before actually handing over this thing, so I'll teach all of you how it's done."

Tamaki frowned but allowed his leader to go and run up to the giant robot. Naoto pulled his special key out of his bag and got into the waiting Knightmare. After only a few seconds the cockpit closed and the machine stood up and came to life.

Through the speakers Naoto announced, "Okay guys, watch these tricks!"

Before any of the rebels could brace themselves the machine deployed two rollerskate like appendages from it's ankles and rolled quickly away from the trailer. In a quick movement it turned on a dime and sped instead towards the trailer and leapt over the large metal box. The machine nimbly landed on the other side and did a barrel roll to not get hit by a tree branch. After speeding around to where he began Naoto stopped the machine and spoke again, "Cool, huh?"

Everyone, including Urabe, clapped in applause and Tamaki even was jumping in joy at the notion of using this amazing machine. "Wow, you're great at this Naoto!"

Naoto opened the cockpit and stood on top of it, bowing towards his friends, "Thank you, thank you. Now, here is how it's going to go. We will all learn how to use it, then take turns doing drills related to it that will be graded out of 100 each. Sound fair everyone?"

Sugiyama rose his hand, "But how will things be judged?"

Urabe laughed and patted the other blue haired guy on his back, "Things like accuracy will be decided by how you hit targets we have laid out. Don't worry, the JLF does things like this all the time," remembering how much money Naoto had poured into this he added, "with a little less of a budget."

Naoto lowered the machine to the ground and spoke up, "Alright then. So, want to take turns sitting in the back of the cockpit and teaching, Urabe? First we go over everything and then show them how it goes, okay?"

Urabe grinned at his ally before glancing at three of the other terrorists, "Sure. I'll take Inoue, Sugiyama and you, glasses, and explain to them the basics," glancing at Kallen, Tamaki, Ohgi and Yoshida he said, "You do the same with these four, Naoto."

They all separated into their groups and everyone's excitement began to spike. Their resistance cell now had at its disposal a Knightmare, one of the giant humanoid robots used to conquer Japan in the first place. Their power was awe inspiring and their abilities in combat were unprecedented by any other machinery used.

Standing beside Sugiyama and Inoue, Minami asked his new mentor, "Excuse me, you don't think my eyesight will really inhibit me, do you?"

Urabe shook his head no, pictures of his ally Asahina flooding his mind, "Not at all. You'll be looking at a screen that represents a farther distance, so you don't actually have to see very far at all. One of my fellow JLF pilots wears glasses during missions and that kid is an ace."

Sugiyama tilted his head in confusion, "Glasses? Shouldn't he wear goggles instead?"

Urabe laughed, fully agreeing with his friend's point, "Yeah, but I guess that would just make too much sense for my partner."

* * *

At Naoto's group Kallen tugged on her brother's sleeve, "Hey Naoto, do you think I'll get to try?"

Naoto bit his lip as he thought of a response, brotherly instincts kicking in for him, "Well, if you want to I don't see why not. I'm still not all that sure that I want you to join our cell Kallen. I mean you have a bright future at Ashford and I'm worried that you may get hurt or caught with all our activities."

Kallen gave him a look, "Big brother, I can look after myself. When was the last time you could beat me in one of our wrestling matches?"

Tamaki burst out laughing, pointing his finger at Naoto as he laughed at his leader's physical weakness, while Yoshida just smiled and shook his head at his friend's shameful weakness. Ohgi tried to calm down Tamaki but was completely unsuccessful in his attempt. Naoto sighed, a little tired of being made fun of for his weakness, "Duly noted, but I still don't want to lose you Kallen."

Tamaki just went on cackling, "Awww, how sweet!"

To show that he was not completely weak, Naoto took a swing at Tamaki and knocked the man on his rear end. Naoto grew a smug look as Tamaki yelped in pain, "Owww, what was that for?"

Naoto ignored him and spoke to the others, "Okay, to start with the basics. This unit is called a Glasgow and is the type of model used by the Brittanians to take over Japan. It is capable of high speed, land based combat due to the roller skates attached to their ankles, called Landspinners. Knightmares gather visual data from a piece of equipment in the machine's 'head' called a Factsphere sensor. This sensor has thermographic capabilities and many other functions that work in real time!"

Tamaki stood up and dusted himself off, "Very interesting, but when do we get to learn how to pilot it?"

Naoto pinched his nose in aggravation, "It's important to learn how a machine works before using it Tamaki. That way you can better understand what is happening if something goes wrong or if something gets damaged in it, which would then let you better react to the issue."

Tamaki groaned, not thrilled with the idea of a lecture before kicking ass with a giant robot, "Whatever. Let's get this boring stuff out of the way!"

Naoto continued now that he was not receiving resistance, "Alright, now, these machines have a power source known as Sakuradite…"

* * *

The two groups had come back together and were both ready to start piloting now that they knew all of the basics for Knightmare contols and basic functions. It was decided by a coin toss that Naoto would instruct the first person from his group and so Urabe shook his hand before he went into his cockpit, "Alright, you're up first Naoto. Test run it again and then let's get things rolling. Let the best mentor win!"

Naoto grinned back at him while he went into his cockpit, "You got it Urabe. Now, pay attention guys. And I mean you Tamaki."

Tamaki waved his hand nonchalantly at the machine, "Yeah, whatever. Just shoot something!"

Now inside the Glasgow, Naoto spoke using the speakers again, "That will be happening in a few minutes, for now I aim to show you all the capabilities of this bad boy."

Urabe watched the Glasgow spin around the trailer and containers gracefully with a sense of joy. After a few moments of watching the machine he decided to check on his cousin, but in doing so he found that he wasn't the only one doing so. Sugiyama was glancing at her as well, Inoue completely oblivious, and Urabe snickered. Some wordplay came to mind and so he said to his blue haired friend, "A beauty, isn't she?"

Normally that would be referring to the Glasgow, but given his gaze Sugiyama caught the double meaning and blushed, "I've never seen anything like her, Urabe."

Kallen and Tamaki both were cheering for their brother/friend, "You go Naoto!"

Yoshida looked to Urabe, "He is impressive I must say. How long has he been doing this?"

The Japanese Liberation Front member held his hands out and counted the days he had been teaching Naoto, "He's been at it for a few days now. Naoto wanted to teach everyone how to use it and see who could pilot it best rather than just claim it for himself as the leader."

Sugiyama smiled in admiration of his friend and leader, "He's cool like that, that he is."

Tamaki turned to the others and yelled, "Shut up guys, I want to pay attention to the giant fighting robot!"

Naoto stopped doing tricks and showing just how capable the machine was to stop and bring it over to everyone else. He got out of the cockpit and called out, "So, who wants to take a spin at it?"

Tamaki shot his hand up quicker than anyone else could manage, "Dibs! I'll show everyone how it's done!"

Naoto sighed, "Well, if no-one objects to Tamaki going first," no-one actually objected to Naoto's displeasure, "hop in my cheerful friend."

* * *

Once the two were settled in, Tamaki in the driving seat and Naoto standing behind it, and Tamaki had his hands on the controls they started, Naoto remaining quiet at first to see how much his pupil had been paying attention before. Tamaki spoke confidently as he took a step forward in the machine, "This is so easy-"

Tamaki hadn't watched where he put the leg and managed to place it too far forward, causing it to fall over onto its side due to a lack of balance when he awkwardly moved the other leg. Naoto responded in a snaky manner, "You were saying?"

Tamaki yelled as he tried to get the machine back on its legs, "Shut up, it's my first time driving this thing!"

Naoto smiled at his friend as the machine actually managed to get back on its feet to Tamaki's credit, "Calm down, I was just kidding around," once the machine started moving, this time with the aid of the landspinners, Naoto spoke again, "Good. Now watch out for that-"

The sudden crash nearly sent Naoto tumbling forward but he managed to stop himself from doing so by grabbing Tamaki's seat, "-tree. Mind untangling us?"

Tamaki growled as the Knightmare refused to respond to his actions as readily this time, "Come on, move you big freaking 'bot! I know you can," once he managed to untangle the robot from the tree, the issue that had kept it from moving, Tamaki sighed, "about darn time."

Naoto decided that the machine would not remain in one piece if Tamaki kept piloting it like he was and decided it was time for the next test He pointed to the screen and directed, "Now, take aim at those targets over there.."

Tamaki nodded and leveled the Glasgow's weapon at them and fired, "Eat this!"

The gun fired and fired and did not hit anything. The bullets were actually just special paint bullets used for training drills to Tamaki's dismay, as when he fired he ended up painting a tree blue. Naoto pointed again at the screen, "Tamaki, you do know the targets are over there right?"

"First time!"

Naoto continued to lecture his friend, "Were you listening when I said that you need to focus on both arms when shooting the gun? Your right arm is in an okay position, but the left is limp and so the gun is askew."

Tamaki did as instructed and fired at the given targets, hitting two of the five large ones put out in decent positions and barely nicking a third one, "Got it!"

Naoto nodded, hoping quietly that his other friends would do better, "And I think this is a good place to stop."

Naoto bent over Tamaki and used the loudspeaker, "Urabe, pick whoever you want to go next and tell them to be ready when Tamaki and I get back."

Urabe yelled back to the machine, "Understood," Urabe looked at everyone and pointed to Yoshida, "I think you should go next brown hair. You seem to be focused on this and focus is a soldier's best friend."

Yoshida, having just received a compliment from one of the JLF's best pilots, bowed slightly as he accepted the compliment, "Thank you, sir."

A little bit curious Urabe asked, "What's your name, if I may ask?"

"Yoshida sir."

"Good luck, Yoshida."

Naoto popped his head out of the cockpit as Tamaki disembarked from it, "Haha, that was definitely interesting. You're up next Yoshida? I think I'll go out and advise again Urabe. You got the next two though."

The gaunt man smiled, "Sure. Good luck you two."

* * *

Naoto settled into the Glasgow again once Yoshida entered it, "Okay Yoshida, you were paying attention to me earlier right?"

The brown haired man with short sleeves looked back towards his leader, "Yes. I know the controls and what they do, at least to some degree."

The machine started up and Naoto pointed at the screen, "Okay then, go maneuver around that tree in front of us, as close as you can manage."

Yoshida managed to bring the machine around the tree without slowing, but he hadn't been moving at full speed when he did it either, "Okay, that was decent. Now change direction and go around the same tree."

Yoshida struggled a little to get the machine to turn around but after a few seconds the Glasgow turned and headed back around the same tree. Naoto patted his friend on the back, "I guess movement isn't going to be your strongest suit, but you did fine! Let's see how you do at the combat portion."

Yoshida stopped the Glasgow entirely and looked towards the gigantic bull's-eye style targets that Tamaki had barely hit before and aimed while moving. He took a moment to fire at one, saw it hit, then aimed again at the next and so on and so on. Naoto did a wolf whistle when he saw that all the shot hit their targets, and all of them on the inner circles, "Good, good. You actually hit them all! Nice job Yoshida. I think one might have even been a perfect shot."

"Thank you Naoto. It's much easier to control this thing when it's still."

Naoto nodded, "Yeah, but doesn't that make sense? Movement adds a whole new level of complexity to the fold. You did well though. Much better than Tamaki in fact."

Yoshida shuddered, "I fear the day Tamaki gets his hands on something this powerful."

Naoto laughed, "Me too, me too," turning on the loudspeakers he asked, "So who's up next?"

Sugiyama rose his hand and yelled out to them, "That would be me!"

* * *

When Yoshida exited with Naoto Sugiyama and Urabe walked over to and past them. Sugiyama gave his friends high fives as they passed, "You did a nice job out there Yoshida."

Yoshida nodded to him, "Thanks man. Good luck with that thing."

Sugiyama laughed, "I'll make sure not to bang it up too badly so that Inoue, Ohgi and Minami can still take their turns."

Naoto called back to him, "You better. Whatever dents you put on it you have to fix!"

Tamaki heard what Naoto said and his eyes widened, "I don't know about that policy. Shouldn't our great leader take some iniative and patch up our robot?"

Naoto grinned like a devil, "Tamaki, do you want to be in charge of cleaning duties in the future?"

This really got Tamaki's eyes to grow, "What? No!"

"Then be quiet and find a hammer."

* * *

Urabe felt a little awkward and cramped inside the cockpit given his long body but ignored his discomfort to mess with his friend, "Okay Sugiyama, this should be a breeze for you since you obviously were paying complete attention to me."

Sugiyama didn't exactly understand what Urabe was hinting at, "Uhhhh, yeah?"

Urabe realized the confusion and smiled as he continued, "And not my cousin, am I right?"

Sugiyama gasped, "Oh my lord, I just stepped into an enclosed space with a psychotic 'big brother'…there won't be any 'accidents' or hospital visits will there?"

Urabe laughed maniacally, "Only now do you realize the peril you have placed yourself in! And who said anything about hospitals? You're on the fast lane to a nice cemetary," Sugiyama shuddered and Urabe shook his head, "Sheesh, relax. So, how much did you actually pick up between glances at Inoue?"

Sugiyama did his best not to look back at his passenger, "I don't know what you're talking about, but to answer your question I learned quite a lot."

Urabe laughed, "Good, then you should do fine! Now, I know you would like to have a different blue haired person all cramped up here with you, but I'll be instructing you. First step is to get going."

Sugiyama started to shift the Knightmare's legs and deployed the landspinners after taking a few steps without them, "Now that we're moving, turn right around that tree."

Sugiyama increased the machine's speed a little, reaching about half the maximum speed, and brought the machine around the tree in a tight fashion, not clipping the tree to his credit, "Nice, and now right around that next one."

Sugiyama did exactly as instructed and impressed his instructor. Urabe decided to make Sugiyama's test a little more interesting and adlib it, "Now go diagonal between the two and take a left around the original one."

Urabe cheered, "Nice! You don't go at the maximum speed, but you have some nice control. Want to put your shooting to the test?"

Kento shrugged his shoulders, "Why not? It's part of the test, right?"

Sugiyama kept moving at a slow but decent speed as he went by the targets and shot at them. He hit four of the targets with his volleys, one of the shots hitting the target dead center. Urabe smiled at this, very pleased with how Sugiyama was doing, "Oooh, I can just see the headshots reigning down on Britannian Knightmares. I can't believe you got a bull's-eye!" Now that he had likely inflated his student's ego a bit, Urabe decided to take it down a notch, "It would have been even cooler if that Yoshida guy hadn't done it first. Bet Inoue is all over him right now."

Sugiyama replied in a monotone, "Why thank you for the praise, Urabe. You know how to cheer a guy up."

Urabe patted the younger man on the back, "You know I'm only messing around. That was pretty good for a newbie like yourself. Maybe with some more practice you can become an ace like me!"

Kento spoke in a very hopeful tone, "Would I win your approval then?"

The JLF member scoffed, "What? Of course not! You'll get that when you get that. For now be happy that you breathe my dear friend."

Sugiyama sighed in defeat, "You're hard to please, aren't you?"

"I would like to call it having high standards. Now pull over there and get out so I can teach my dear little cousin."

* * *

Both Urabe and Sugiyama got out of the Knightmare to meet Inoue who ran towards the machine once it had stopped moving. Inoue nearly tackle-hugged Sugiyama to the ground due to her momentum, "You actually did better than Urabe did when he started!"

Urabe's head sunk, "Hey, you were not supposed to tell him that!"

Inoue looked towards Urabe and stuck her tongue out, "Oh quit being a baby and admit it."

Kento turned to his tutor, "Is that true?"

Urabe completely averted his eyes, "It might be…but don't get cocky because of it!"

Sugiyama laughed at how childish Urabe was being, "You don't have to worry about that. I doubt I'll be the one to end up using it anyways."

Ignoring his recent humiliation by her hand, Urabe looked to his cousin and spoke happily, "You're up Inoue!"

* * *

The group was quite stunned that after the two got in and were situated, the ejection pod activated almost instantly. The cockpit flew away from the rest of the machine and flew across the grassy area before landing somewhat softly on the flat ground. The rest of the rebels quickly ran after the two cousins, worried that something wrong had happened and that the quick ejection and crash into the ground had hurt them.

Sugiyama, for once not at the back with Naoto, was the first to reach the ejection pod and watched as a wobbly Inoue and Urabe got out of the machine. Sugiyama spoke in an extremely concerned tone as the two tried to steady themselves, "Are you two okay?"

Urabe laughed as he fell over, "Of course we are. That's one of the cool things about these Knightmares, their ejection systems! As long as there is a clean landing then you should be fine."

The rest of the group caught up as Sugiyama asked, "Okay, why did the Knightmare eject?"

Inoue sighed and pointed a thumb over her shoulder at her collapsed cousin, "Urabe bumped into the ejection button by accident."

Remembering how badly Inoue had reacted to his joking about her relationship with a certain other rebel, Urabe decided not to point what resulted and decided to go with the half-truth she gave, "Yeah, let's go with that."

Sugiyama and Minami helped Urabe to his feet, Minami picking up on a red mark on Urabe's head where it looks like it had been hit. Minami paid no mind to it given the crash that had just occurred.

Urabe pointed towards the trailer, "Well, now I have to go and get my Burai to drag the ejection pod back to the Glasgow. You guys want to go relax while I go do that?"

Naoto laughed, glad that everyone was okay, "Sure. It's about time we ate anyways. Sugiyama, you get on that! There is a mini-grill that Urabe was kind enough to bring back by where we were all watching and a cooler by it with all the stuff you'll need!"

Sugiyama groaned, "Am I seriously the only one who can cook here?"

Inoue gave him a sympathetic smile, "You know how well I cook."

Ohgi shrugged, "Sorry Sugiyama, but I'm not as good at it as you."

Sugiyama turned to his leader, hoping that his kind and gracious nature would allow Sugiyama to get him to do it instead, "Naoto?"

Naoto patted Sugiyama on the back, "If I wanted to cook, would I have asked you to do it?"

Sugiyama tried again for someone to take his place, "…Kallen?"

Naoto's eyes lit up in fear, "No, never again! Don't let Kallen cook! We will A, have a forest fire, and B, die of food poisoning!"

Kallen punched her brother on the arm, "Naoto!"

Naoto rubbed his arm as he replied, "We both know it's true Kallen! You can't even get toast right!"

Ohgi laughed, "I have to agree with Naoto on this one Kallen. Remember when you offered to bake some treats for my students? I don't know how, but you somehow managed to give them all stomach issues for a straight week. I say Sugiyama should cook since he is so good at it."

Sugiyama sighed, "Only reason I'm good at it is because no-one else does it…"

Naoto grinned at his friend and ally, "You're a good sport Kento. Know what, I'll cook at our next trip if you cook until then!"

Glad that he would at least receive a reprieve from cooking duty in the future, Sugiyama relented, "Thanks Naoto. I'll get that grill started then. Write up a list of what everyone wants Tamaki."

Tamaki frowned, "Why me?"

Sugiyama threatened him with a grin on his face, "Because if you to eat, you'll do it."

Tamaki waved his hand and walked around to the others, "Fine, whatever."

His first stop was Inoue who shook her head no, "He already knows what I'm going to have, so ask the others."

Tamaki grunted in confusion, "Wait, what?"

Inoue decided to explain, "We eat together a lot and we both always eat the same foods."

Tamaki laughed and pointed a finger at her, "Ooooh, do I smell roma-owwww!"

* * *

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! The abilities shown in this chapter are based on the fact that A) Tamaki sucks in the show, B) Yoshida pilots a Raiko cannon in the anime which is a stationary weapon and C) statistically Sugiyama outdoes Asahina and Chiba (Two of the Four Holy Swords, and the only two living ones at the time) in overall value. Seeing as Sugiyama has no official combat training, I thought that was pretty darn good._

_This chapter was mainly to explain how the characters all knew how to pilot the Knightmares they get at the beginning of the anime from Zero even if they are not pros at them, as well as how the group got their Glasgow that they use in the anime._

_If you guys have any questions, ideas, thoughts, or comments I would love to hear them either through leaving a review or shooting me a message! Next chapter will be up a week from this coming Sunday, so see you all then!_

**_Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this! I wanted to give them all some more character than what is seen in the series, so I hope I succeeded in that! I'll be working more on this series but will be focusing mostly on my other stories unless some people take interest in this. So if you really like this please leave your thoughts here in review or message form!_**

**_Kalulu (Kallen/Lelouch) fans, don't worry, this story will eventually get to that! Like any long term story with pairings, it isn't instant and since I will be following canon for the most part it will take even longer to make it plausible, but PLEASE support this until then so that I can bring to you the Kalulu you want. PLEASE. Trust me, it'll come, just not yet._**

**_Button to __say hello is right below :)_**

**_l_**

**_V_**


	5. To Kill One Must be Prepared to Die

_A/N: Hey everyone, long time no see! Here is your weekly Sunday update! **This is a MAJOR chapter that I hope you all enjoy very much and I would really appreciate feedback concerning it.** This is the first time I have written a full action mecha combat scene too (I have written brief Gundam fights in the past that likely won't see the light of day)._

_Special thanks go to Delax, Raidersfan777 and SrgntDrew! Thank you guys for taking the time to review this story! Thanks also to all you other readers out there for checking this story out!_

_I came up with a good idea the other day! **You see, I want to get all your favorite minor characters in and focus on them at some point, so if you want to see certain characters I have a poll on my profile page.** You can pick up to four choices of who you want to see, so I hope you'll all take this opportunity to get your favorite characters some screentime down the road. Now, I plan to include almost every minor character to some degree, so those who don't really do well on the poll will still appear albeit at a reduced role as compared to how I planned originally. Happy voting!_

_Another good idea I had was for people who have not seen the series in awhile and want to get some glimpses of the characters in this story. Here is a list of characters and episodes where they get a noticable part!_

_Urabe: Season 2 (R2) Episode 2 (HEAVY PART!)_

_Sugiyama: Season 1 episode 25 (appears with Inoue about 13-16 minutes through the episode), season 2 (R2) episode 19 (two minor roles)_

_Inoue: Season 1 episode 25 (appears with Sugiyama)_

_Yoshida: Season 1 Episode 24 (appears in the Raiko/turret Knightmare frame)_

_Minami: Season 2 Episode 19 (alongside Sugiyama in two scenes)_

**_Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this! I wanted to give them all some more character than what is seen in the series, so I hope I succeeded in that! I'll be working more on this series but will be focusing mostly on my other stories unless some people take interest in this. So if you really like this please leave your thoughts here in review or message form!_**

**_Kalulu (Kallen/Lelouch) fans, don't worry, this story will eventually get to that! Like any long term story with pairings, it isn't instant and since I will be following canon for the most part it will take even longer to make it plausible, but PLEASE support this until then so that I can bring to you the Kalulu you want. PLEASE. Trust me, it'll come, just not now._**

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! If you have any thoughts, comments, ideas or questions feel free to message me! I love talking to my readers and so don't feel afraid. Your feedback really helps me make this story better for all of you!_

* * *

Tamaki ran up to the Glasgow as it stopped moving, cheering as he came closer and the pilots came out, "Nice job Minami! That just leaves Kallen."

Minami nodded in thanks and Urabe patted the purple haired man on the back. Sugiyama approached them as well and spoke to Minami, "You did well! Apparently you don't need 20-20 vision to pilot these things!"

Urabe grinned, "As I told you, I have an ally who wears glasses and he is a top notch pilot. Bit of a backstabbing jerk in regards to friends, but a great pilot nonetheless who follows orders."

Minami grinned nervously as he looked between his mentor and his friend, "Well, he sounds like an interesting person. Remind me not to befriend him."

Urabe chuckled and patted Minami on the back again, "Will do! Now, who's up next?"

The others caught up, Kallen dragging Naoto behind her indignantly. Minami, Sugiyama, Tamaki and Urabe all rose their eyebrows at the sight, but none questioned it aloud. Kallen was Naoto's sibling after all and siblings did odd things.

Urabe asked his question again to kill the silence that was falling on the group, "So, who's up next now?" He took a glance at the group and did some mental calculations which quickly became outloud thoughts, "I forgot who has gone. Inoue got to redo hers and mister poofy hair went recently."

Ohgi frowned at being called poofy hair but he decided that it was the easiest way for this man who did not know him to identify him. Reluctantly Naoto answered Urabe, his voice downtrodden as if he had lost an argument, "Kallen is next."

Yoshida laughed at his leader's disgruntled look, having experienced the argument between him and Kallen firsthand, "If she is as good at piloting as she is strong, she'll kick all our butts."

Kallen nodded and crossed her arms, angry still that her brother was reluctant to let her try the machine out and to let him join his group, "And you better believe it."

Naoto sighed sadly, "Are you sure you want to do this Kallen?"

Kallen nodded again and closed her eyes angrily, "Yes. I bet I can do as well as you did Naoto!"

Her big brother decided to stop fighting and relented to her wishes, "Now how embarrassing would it be if I got outshined by my little sister? Well, come on then."

* * *

After the Kozukis had settled into the cockpit, Naoto found himself getting thrown back into the very rear of it as the machine rocketed forward, "Woah, sis, full speed? Watch out for that treeeeeeeeeee-" Naoto cringed as he saw the approaching tree that they were about to collide with, closing his eyes for a moment. While his eyes were closed Kallen shifted the controls and made the Knightmare spin around the object completely, the Glasgow lightly grazing against the tree but not even scratching the paint.

After he noticed that there was no sudden impact and that they were still moving, Naoto opened his eyes and asked, "We're alive? How are we alive?"

Kallen chuckled at her brother's disbelief, "Oh quit worrying," as they approached the trailer that had contained the Knightmare an idea struck the red head, "Hey, watch this!"

Naoto winced as he pieced together what Kallen was going to do. At full throttle the young teenager rushed at the trailer before twisting the controls and making the Knightmare somersault right over it, twisting in midair in order to position itself for the landing on the other side. The machine landed gracefully and sped ahead using the landspinners on its ankles. On the sideline of all of this Kallen was receiving cheers from the rebels who were honestly stunned by what their younger friend was accomplishing.

Naoto let out a sigh of relief as they moved along, still both alive, although he had a bruise on the back of his head from where he hit the top of the cockpit due to his lack of a harness, "Okay, nice job Kallen, but can you do it again?"

Kallen laughed and moved the controls, "I'll do even better!"

The Glasgow turned in a rapid motion through spinning like a figure skater would do on ice before running right at the trailer again. Kallen did not instigate a jumping movement this time around but instead twisted closely around it. Right after spinning around the metal container Kallen again shifted the controls and now did a backflip over the trailer which she promptly landed and followed up by going towards the targets that were now completely coated in paintballs.

Kallen looked back and saw her brother's pitch white face, which now had a second bruise on its scalp, which caused her to laugh, "You look like you saw a ghost big brother! Need more proof of my ability?"

Naoto lowered his head in defeat, his tone resigned and his eyes weary, "No, no, I'm good. Who ever thought those video games you play obsessively would manifest in you being a kickass pilot?"

The teenager's face became as red as her hair, "I'm not obsessed! I just like playing games where I get to pilot giant robots and kill countless nameless enemies."

Naoto cheered up a little based on his sister's reaction, her fierceness always cheering up his more aloof self, "You imagine that they're Britannians, don't you?"

Kallen refused to look at him as she responded angrily, "Maybe."

Naoto knew that a beating was in store for him if he continued to tease her an so he decided to change the topic, the man pointing at her screen as he spoke lightheartedly, "Anyways, target practice time! Take aim and fire."

Kallen lifted the weapon of the Glasgow and tried firing at the targets but no paint impacted against the targets or anything else for that matter. A glance at the ammo gauge showed that they had in fact run out in the last drill and there was nothing to fire. The mentor of the two came up with an idea as he asked, "No more paint bullets? Guess we'll have to mix things up. How do you feel about using the slash harkens instead? Use that control there to get to access them."

Kallen, remembering the grappling hook like pieces of equipment stored within a Knightmare's chest compartment and could be used for combat if the situation required it, chirped happily as she grabbed another control, "Sure!"

Naoto nodded and decided to explain what to do, "Now Kallen, I didn't explain how to use them so-"

Before her brother could say anything Kallen shot out the two slash harkens on the Glasgow which raced towards the targets and smashed right into the centers of two of them. This caused Naoto to sigh and shake his head, "Or just totally get two bull's-eyes with the slash harkens, but if I'm right they are stuck," Kallen tried to retract the two grappling hooks but was unable to retrieve them from the targets that they were now embedded within. Naoto grinned at his sister, happy to see that her performance was not going to be a complete domination of everyone else's, "What will you do now? Want to call it quits? You did well."

Kallen didn't even respond to him as she kicked the Knightmare into full gear again and rushed towards the remaining targets that lay between the two she hit with the slash harkens. Naoto was a bit surprised that she was going in for the kill with no weapons but quickly realized that Kallen acting aggressively was not all that odd, "Okay, close range combat. You go for it sis!"

The Glasgow began to retract the slash harkens as it drew nearer to the original targets but that retracted length was quickly used to compensate for how the slash harkens cable was pulled when the Glasgow moved past the targets. After the Glasgow slid to a halt Naoto took a look at the two targets they passed between and gave an impressed whistle. One of them had the middle missing from where Kallen had mashed a fist of the Glasgow through, while the other was less lucky and a wild punch had actually knocked the heavy object backwards and it fell down. Kallen grinned as Naoto spoke, "And another bull's-eye and a demolished target. I think we're done here! Let's exit this thing while we find a way to get those slash harkens out of there."

Kallen nodded and opened the cockpit, the mecha kneeling to the ground as her brother got ready to get out. Once Naoto was out and on the ground Kallen got out as well. The other rebels were a good deal away but their cheers could be heard as they ran towards the two Kozukis. Naoto turned to his sister with a sad smile on his face, "You sure you want to join us Kallen?"

Kallen nodded assuredly to her brother, "Of course I am! What, just because I'm your little sister I can't be a part of your rebel group?"

Naoto cast his glance down, averting his eyes from his sister's, "Well…it's just that I wanted to liberate Japan so that you and others could live in it. I wouldn't want to lose you while trying to make your future better."

Kallen lightly punched Naoto on the arm and spoke in an annoyed tone of voice, "Naoto, I love you, but you can be such a knucklehead. I want to help you and the others. It's the only thing that I really want."

"But-" Naoto held his mouth open as if to say more, but no more words found their way past his lips. After a moment of thinking he amended what he was going to say, "Fine. I understand. I can't hold you back from rebelling against Britannia without being hypocritical. As your big brother though you have to understand my concern for you. It's my job to look after you and protect you from any and all evils!"

His little sister took his hand and squeezed it lightly, "You really are a great brother Naoto. You just had better not act like Urabe does around Inoue when guys start looking at me."

Naoto laughed cheerfully and spoke as happily as he looked, "I make no promises! But seriously though, I won't interfere with your personal relationships if you don't want me to. Just as long as you don't date or dote on any guys I wouldn't approve of. If they are decent, they are fine in my book."

Kallen rose an eyebrow, skeptical of her brother, "So, what exactly do you approve of?"

Naoto rubbed his chin with his free hand, "Well, a guy you like should be friendly, loyal, able to see the big picture of life, and most importantly, have a kind soul that wants only the best for you and the world."

His sister could not believe the conditions he had just laid out and shook her head before pointing at him, "So, basically, if I want to date someone, I have to date a clone of you?"

Naoto shifted his hand from his chin to the back of his head, "Yeah, that sounds about right! He gets extra points if he is a rebel leader who fights against Britannia!"

"You're insane."

"Hey, a brother can hope can't he?"

As the other members finally reached the two siblings in a mad dash Kallen found herself quickly being lifted into the air and held up like a rockstar as everyone cheered. After a few moments of extreme cheering the group let the girl down and Naoto spoke once they calmed a little more down, his voice reluctant and proud, "Kallen gets the robot."

Tamaki grabbed one of Kallen's hands and lifted it into the air like a wrestling champion, exclaiming in his usually overactive voice, "I'd say! That was amazing kid!"

Yoshida pumped his fist, "Go Kallen! Woohoo!"

Sugiyama gave the redhead a high five, "You were amazing out there! He didn't even teach us how to use those things and you totally kicked ass with them!"

Minami turned to Naoto, "So does this mean she will be joining us?"

The big brother and leader nodded, his smile completely happy now as he watched the adoration his friends were all sharing amongst themselves, not noticing that Minami's gaze quickly shifted from him to something behind him, "It sure does! And with this tin can around her it will make it easier to keep her in one piece."

Inoue pointed a finger at the machine with a skeptical look on her face, "But it is red and is a Knightmare. Compared to us foot soldiers, she would be a valuable target. Everyone and their dog will be shooting at her."

Kallen looked up at the older female and laughed, "But none of them will be hitting me!"

Yoshida gave another laugh, "Good point, good point."

The rebel leader looked around at everyone and asked, "Now, how about we go check out that hotel? It's getting late and I bet we can check in by the time we get there."

Minami had finally managed to see what he had been focusing on behind Naoto, the object of his gaze turning out to be a man with blood coated over him slowly walking towards the group. Minami quickly pointed and yelled, "Naoto, look over there!"

Everyone turned to see that a man was approaching them with blood soaking him. Urabe quickly reached for his concealed gun just in case there was a sinister reason behind the blood, but Naoto grabbed the lanky man's arm and made him lower the weapon. Yoshida was the first to go and run towards the man who had now collapsed down on the ground and knelt down beside him.

Yoshida looked the man over to see what was wrong when he came across a large piece of shrapnel in the man's side, "Sir, who are you and what happened?"

The man had the face of a man in his mid twenties, a fact ignored by Yoshida in lieu of the blood that covered both the man's white shirt and his black hair. The man coughed up blood as he spoke, the blood scattering on the grass that lay beneath him and coating the many flowers that lay within the grass bed, "My name is Takeshi Nagata. I saw you all earlier today when I was hiking with my family," Nagata coughed up more blood and winced before he was able to continue, "The Britannians have raided our village we set up nearby for Japanese who were displaced after the war, and so I came to come find you all and get help. There is a dozen of those Knightmares tearing up the area!"

Everyone else by now had caught up with Yoshida and was now beside the injured man. Some like Minami and Urabe were still a little uneasy over this stranger but they all felt concerned with seeing a man with Japanese features severely injured at their feet. Naoto knelt beside Toru Yoshida and spoke calmly, "Take it easy. Where is your village?"

Nagata lifted an arm and pointed towards a part of the forest, "It should be over that way. They are razing it to the ground! Please, help my family and the other Japanese there."

Now that everyone was looking in that way they were able to clearly see what Nagata was speaking of, Inoue speaking the obvious as she asked, "Is that smoke and fire?"

Naoto looked back down at the wounded man, "Mr. Nagata, stay here. We will do what we can for your family and the other Japanese," he looked at Urabe who nodded back at him grimly before Naoto looked at the others, "All of you, stay here with him and tend to his wounds."

Kallen tried speaking to her brother, worried about him charging and fighting the Britannians with only Urabe and their Knightmares, "Naoto-"

Naoto placed his hand on his sister's shoulder and gave her a light and relaxed smile, "Kallen, it's okay."

Kallen let out a breath sadly in acceptance and her brother lowered his hand from her shoulder, turning towards his fellow rebels and pointing at them specifically as he spoke, "Sugiyama, Inoue, go grab our med kit," the blue haired duo left without a word to go get the medical supplies, both of them depressed and angry over the situation with the village, "Yoshida, Minami, go prepare a place for Mr. Nagata to rest," the two older members of the group left too to go do as they were instructed, "Tamaki, you go look at the supplies Urabe brought for anything we can use."

Tamaki nodded and ran off to accomplish his task, "Roger that!"

Naoto looked down at Kallen, "Look after Nagata and help him get over to where the others are going to treat him."

Kallen nodded, accepting the command from not her brother but her leader. Urabe had already began to run towards his own Knightmare, the Burai, and Naoto glanced at the Glasgow.

"Hey Urabe, this baby's real ammo is in the trailer right?"

* * *

The site of the smoke and fire was close enough for Naoto and Urabe to reach in mere seconds with their Knightmares. Before they actually entered the settlement the two men stopped, the Glasgow and the Burai halting behind some large flora in the area and using their advanced sensing technologies to see through it.

The sensors picked up dozens of quivering and fleeing people amongst the various fires and rubble that had been created in the miniature settlement, but more jarring were the bodies that were strewn about the area with holes torn through them and burns covering their bodies.

Naoto was more focused on the tragedy than the strategic side of things but he had Urabe to cover for him there. Urabe scanned the area and found ten machines in the area that fit the profiles of the new Knightmare models he had been fighting with the Japanese Liberation Front. Compared to his own unit and the outdated model being used by his ally their was no contest who would likely win, but Urabe also knew that this was not a battle for strategic purpose nor was a complete and crushing victory expressively needed. All they needed was to drive the Britannians off and save the citizens.

Despite this Urabe knew that throwing his life away wastefully would not help anyone in the long run. This was a battle that they could choose even if it hurt their honor, a battle that could and likely would spell both their deaths, and so Urabe asked the rebel cell leader, "Kozuki, you think this is a good idea?"

Naoto could barely keep himself from launching his mecha through the brush that hid him based on the scene before him. Speaking through clenched teeth in anger Naoto responded, "Not entirely, but it would be wrong to stand by and let it happen."

Urabe nodded in understanding, "You're right. If those fires are any indication this is a horrible massacre. Those Britannians aren't human I tell you if they can do such things with no regrets."

Naoto shut his eyes and did his best to steel himself from crying as more and more Japanese refugees before him were slaughtered, his hands shaking on the Glasgow's controls, "I agree Urabe. Let's try and drive them off so that the citizens can evacuate."

The tall and skinny member of the Four Holy Swords could tell that his partner was experiencing strong emotions and so kept his statement to a single word so as to give Naoto space, "Understood."

Naoto took in a breath before glancing at his monitor and picked out some markings on an enemy machine. The machine was the one closest to the two and it was firing upon fleeing Japanese without any restraint. Next to it was three of the other Knightmares in the area while the other six were split into two groups of three that were separated from this particular machine by trees and makeshift houses. This distinct machine had just made itself the target of the Japanese resistance, "Urabe, that Knightmare near us. It is a member of the Pureblood faction and it undoubtedly is the one leading this operation given that it is the single Pureblood among the Knightmares here."

Urabe grinned and prepared his Burai for the combat it was about to enter, "Good thinking. Purebloods are a powerful party in the Britannian army. We'll jump it at your word."

Naoto counted down from three before thrusting the controls forward and leaping from cover at the machine, "Go!"

The Burai quickly followed the Glasgow into combat, both of the two firing upon the Britannians who had not yet caught sight of the duo. One of the Britannians, not the Pureblood, noticed that the gunfire he heard was not from friendly models killing innocents but rather from different machines, "Lord Kewell, we have-"

A well placed shot by Naoto tore through the man's cockpit and killed him instantly, his Knightmare falling down quickly thereafter and the sakuradite within it exploding and engulfing the entire machine in a fiery ball of death. The Pureblood, the orange haired man named Kewell, turned and noticed the new enemies and muttered, "Damned rebels," turning on his communications he spoke to his remaining two allies as he turned his weapon on the new enemies, "Fire on the incoming Knightmares!"

His subordinates did as commanded and began to fire at the approaching Knightmares which were now just five dozen feet away from them. Naoto kept twisting his controls and spinning his Knightmare around spots that would quickly thereafter be hit by assault rifle shots from the Britannians. Urabe's machine reached the three Britannians first due to its better speed than Naoto's and so the blue haired soldier formulated a plan that he stated calmly to his partner, "Kozuki, I'll take these two. Fight one on one with their leader until I clean up here."

Naoto replied with his approval and pushed his controls to make his Knightmare leap straight at the Pureblood while Urabe collided his Burai's shoulder into the center of one of the other Britannians at full speed. Kewell sidestepped Naoto's mad lunge by a slight margin but his partner and guard was not as lucky, Urabe knocking them off balance before spinning around and shooting the Knightmare rapidly in the chassis. The pilot would eject if not for the fact that their escape pod was pointed towards the ground and had nowhere to launch to, instead twitching as the machine's functions halted due to a shrapnel impaled pilot.

Kewell growled at the sight of another of his men dying and positioned himself to react to the gunfire volley that Naoto was about to send his way, "You accursed eleven! You'll pay for that you savages!"

Naoto leveled his weapon at the Pureblood and screamed, "You…you are the savages! How could you do this?"

Kewell snorted as he dodged the sparsely trained man's gunfire with ease, "It's simple. They were Eleven filth and they were offering refuge to known terrorists. They brought this on themselves."

Naoto now was the one to growl as he continued to fire to no effect, "They have done nothing wrong you sick bastard!"

Kewell dodged more gunfire and lifted his own weapon to fire, Naoto barely dodging the expert's strikes, "That is exactly what they did wrong. They did nothing while terrorists were in their midst. In fact, they did worse. They offered them refuge."

Naoto used a nearby tree to take a hit that would have ripped through his Glasgow before spinning around it and firing fiercely, "There would not be terrorists if people like you didn't exist!"

Kewell shook his head at how pathetic his opponent was performing, "Shut up and die you lowlife scum."

The enraged half Brittanian half Japanese man stopped the shaking of his hands and fired with greater accuracy as he charged forward, "People who kill should be prepared to be killed! I'll make you pay for the innocents you've murdered!"

Kewell had become complacent with his opponent's inability to hit him, so when a bullet tore straight through his Knightmare's right arm that held his rifle he was notably shocked. He did not have a main weapon to use now and his primary arm was not functioning. To prevent further humiliation Kewell decided it best to draw his opponent away and have him be cornered by one of the other groups of Britannians. Kewell's advanced Sutherland model rapidly retreated with Naoto close on his heels.

Urabe, who had been grappling with the now deceased guard of Kewell, glanced around and saw that Naoto was chasing after their original target but also noted the angry screams he heard emanating from the Glasgow as it fired on the retreating Knightmare, "Kozuki, keep a cool head. Getting emotional in a fight will only usually lead to bad things."

Naoto grunted as annoy volley he shot missed, "I'll try, but these bastards are monsters. There may be more of them than us but we have to beat them and save this village!"

Urabe nodded and raced after his partner, "Just watch it with that Glasgow. It's only the two of us against the six of them now."

Naoto gave a breath as he tried to calm himself, "Their models seem more advanced. Are these those Sutherlands I have heard about?"

The Japanese Liberation Front member nodded as he finally caught up with Naoto, his machine's better speed having allowed him to catch up, "You're right. They have the same combat specs as my Burai and perform better than your Glasgow. All the more reason to be careful."

"Will do."

* * *

One of the two other groups of Knightmares that Urabe had scouted out earlier noticed their approaching friendly as well as the two enemies who were firing at him. The three pilots in that group spurred into motion as they went from killing children to shooting at their real foes. One of the pilots opened his communications and yelled, "Sir, we'll stop them, get to a safer zone!"

Kewell nodded as he continued to retreat, his ploy having succeeded, "Thank you. Eliminate them!"

"As you command!" Two of the three responded, the third having been shot repeatedly by both Naoto and Urabe, his Knightmare exploding violently and tossing one of his two squad mates onto the ground. The one still standing aimed at Urabe but was unable to aim for long when Naoto's firing forced him to change positions. The one who had fallen over aimed too at Urabe, intending on destroying the newer model first, but Urabe had seized the opportunity of his foe being downed and had gone into an area where the enemy could not aim. The downed Britannian struggled to shift his Knightmare on the ground and grass, the machine's left arm with the rifle not reaching far enough over to shoot at Urabe.

The standing Britannian yelled as he changed his target to Naoto, "Stop getting in our way and die already!"

The pilot's firing glanced across Naoto's Knightmare and tore off the lower section of the Glasgow's left arm, another shot hitting at destroying the assault rifle held in the Glasgow. Naoto grunted as warning signals sounded within the machine and lights flashed, the sandy haired man hitting a button that shut off all the alarms. Urabe fired upon the standing Knightmare and took out the legs of it, the upper half falling uselessly to the ground as the ejection pod flew away.

Naoto turned on his communications system as he looked around the battlefield, "Urabe, I'll dispose of the grounded Knightmare. You chase after that Pureblood now while I look for a weapon."

"Got you. There are only four left excluding this one so don't get cocky now!"

The Burai rolled quickly towards the area where Urabe had seen the Pureblood run off to, trees hiding where Kewell had gone exactly. Naoto meanwhile grabbed the rifle of one of the defeated Britannians and shot the remaining enemy pilot dead before he could even get off a shot that he actually could make. Naoto wiped his sweating brow and let out a breath, taking his surroundings in around him. A house was crumbling nearby him and some refugees cowered in the area surrounding it, fire having engulfed their ways of leaving.

Urabe chased quickly after the Pureblood Sutherland's supposed location when his factspheres picked up three new enemy signals, "Fell into another trap like a rookie." Urabe sighed as the three fired upon him precisely, his voice speaking on the open radio, "Three on one? Commander Tohdoh, where are you when I need you?"

One of the enemy pilots remembered the name Tohdoh from the one-sided war between Britannia and Japan as the one man who had been able to best the Britannians in battle as well as one of the leading members of the Japanese Liberation Front, "You're with the JLF? Die you scum!"

Urabe decided that his best shot was to get into close range and take his opponents out that way, for they likely would not fire when he was in-between the three of them for fear of friendly fire. As he raced towards them the assault rifle he used was shot from his machine's hands but he just laughed since he didn't need it any longer, "Temper, temper. I'll show you the what the Four Holy Swords can do even by themselves."

* * *

Kewell had decided to circle back to where he left his three allies to kill the rebels when he came across two other Sutherlands that had been out looking for escaping Elevens when fighting had broken out. One of the two pilots voiced their concern when they saw the damaged condition of Kewell's Knightmare, "Sir, what happened? Are their rebels fighting back?"

Kewell grunted, "Yes, a Burai and a Glasgow tore my group apart. I left beta squad to deal with them but I can't tell what their status is. That's the downside of turning off your ally-enemy systems so that no-one can identify your Knightmare Frames. This wouldn't be a covert raid otherwise."

The second pilot snarled, "Two rebels have taken out six of us already? How is that possible?"

Kewell made a face as the obvious answer struck him, one that he would not say aloud, "I don't know. Now come with me so we can check the area and finish them! They have to at least be damaged by now."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"What the-"

The pilot was promptly cut off by the close range Urabe who literally punched the opposing Knightmare's head and factspheres clean off the machine. Afraid for what would happen afterwards the pilot ejected from his machine but did not take into account where he would land, his escape pod smashing into a large tree behind him and crushing the pod. The two other Britannians leapt backwards to put space in-between themselves and their enemy, Urabe quickly jumping after one of them and using his proximity to one of them as a shield. The other pilot dare not fire, but the one being chased down fired wildly at the approaching menace.

Urabe's Burai took the brunt of the fire and shots tore off small pieces all around the Knightmare but none hit major spots. Urabe's factspheres stopped functioning as he slammed his Knightmare's fist into the cockpit of the Britannian pilot's Sutherland. Using his machine's open fist Urabe grabbed a hold of the machine, driving his other fist further deeper into the cockpit. The pilot desperately tried to eject but found that the system was malfunctioning due to the damage on the mecha chassis.

"Someone, anyone, stop this madman! Help, he's getting-aaaaaaaaaaaa-" in a brutal fashion Urabe clenched the cockpit and ended his opponent's life. The only remaining pilot roared in rage and opened fire at the Burai, but a quick spin maneuver by Urabe left the dead pilot's Sutherland as a shield between the gunfire and Urabe. With his fist still within the ruptured cockpit of his enemy, Urabe rushed at the last one with his makeshift barrier.

Once he got closer Urabe discarded the broken Sutherland and threw a punch at the remaining functional Sutherland. The pilot clumsily dodged the punch, not having experience with such close range foes in his time, and was sluggish to respond to the next one thrown by Urabe.

With one fist bursting forward and grazing the Sutherland Urabe said over the open channels, "Too," quickly twisting his Knightmare around and bringing the elbow of it into his opponent's fact sensor Urabe finished, "slow!"

The Sutherland staggered back and was unable to regain its momentum as Urabe ran after it and with one arm grabbed a hold of the assault rifle trying to be leveled at him, "Damned Eleven!"

Urabe grinned, "Not used to close ranged combat, are we?" Urabe spoke on his allied channel as he grappled, "Kozuki! If you get in close you may have an advantage. The Britannians seem to have not focused on their close range combat in their training."

Naoto took a moment to respond due to his current situation, "Understood. If you have a moment, I could use the help."

* * *

Urabe asked over the radio, "More of them? I'll be right there."

Kewell screamed at his force's inability to kill their one enemy as Naoto punched out one of his soldiers, his eye catching the civilians surrounded by fire nearby, "You want to play rough, huh?" Grabbing a device that released from the Sutherland's waistline, Kewell launched it into the air and yelled for all to hear with his mecha's speakers announcing, "Deploying chaos mine!"

The name of the weapon caught Naoto's ear and having seen where it was headed Naoto launched his Glasgow in front of the half dozen Japanese who were about to be killed, "Stay behind me!"

The orange haired Pureblood snickered, "Pathetic Eleven! You're finished."

The thrown device spread out slowly before large caliber bullets rained down in a cone from it towards where Naoto's Glasgow was protecting the Japanese. The speed at which bullets rained down on the target area outmatched that of an assault rifle and the size of them similarly was deadly. As the chaos mine continued to release more and more bullets the Glasgow did not move at all, only crouching to better block the civilians.

After a half minute of staggering firepower being tossed into his Knightmare Naoto was given a reprieve, the chaos mine finishing its payload and falling harmlessly to the ground. As Kewell's device finished Urabe arrived at the scene, having finished his foe off with ease, and having bore witness partially to the onslaught of the chaos mine he yelled over his communication channels, "Are you alright Naoto!"

The Glasgow still stood, it's formerly functioning arm now reduced to a shred that hung off the machine and the already damaged arm having no function at all now. All throughout the Knightmare was dents and spots where the chaos mine had torn into it, the damage mainly havin occurred to the limbs and head rather than the cockpit. Inside the cockpit Naoto coughed up blood and winced before responding, "Yeah, just a scratch. Let's get going. Still two left."

Kewell's eyes grew wide when he saw that the chaos mine had failed to kill his opponent outright with the massive amounts of damage it inflicted, "He's still alive? What are these monsters made out of?"

The only soldier under Kewell that still lived and had a functioning machine screamed as he saw Urabe approaching, "Kewell! They've taken out everyone else already, what should we do?"

Kewell screamed and rushed towards his opponents, "We cannot return to our superiors with this disgrace! Finish them!" Kewell grabbed an assault rifle laying on the ground and fired upon Urabe as did Kewell's subordinate.

Urabe braced himself for a horrible impact when he realized that he was too close to dodge when his Knightmare Frame got knocked off it's feet and land spinners in a direction he had not expected. After quickly recovering from the blow Urabe noticed that the check had come from the barely functioning Glasgow that had collided into him with it's body, the bullets tearing into it rather than him. Urabe felt his heart race at the sacrifice until he noticed that the shots only damaged the legs of the Glasgow, rendering it immobile. Still worried Urabe asked, "Kozuki?"

Naoto smiled as his Knightmare fell onto its back and his sensors only showed him the night sky, "Urabe, get back to the others. I don't want to see you die here."

"I read you, and thank you for the save, but I'm not leaving you here. Take this Britannians!"

Urabe rushed one of the remaining Britannians and smashed their chassis brashly. Kewell, the one who had not been hit, decided that he had best escape now and not speak of his private raid and leave the incident for others to sort out. Kewell smashed his hand on his seat as he retreated like a coward, believing that he had disgraced his faction in this display.

Once Urabe had beaten the last remaining Knightmare to a pile of scrap he noticed that the Pureblood had escaped. Having unleashed his aggression Urabe turned to Naoto's broken machine and chuckled, "You're quite the hero. Now you going to get out of that thing and help the refugees or not?"

Naoto chuckled over his radio, "Saving you wasn't as selfless as you may believe."

Urabe rose his eyebrow, completely confused by what the rebel leader meant, "What do you mean by that?"

Speaking in a light tone Naoto responded, "Never mind…"

Urabe shrugged his shoulders, happy with how the battle had gone and looking forward to helping out the scattered and wounded Japanese who were still there, "Hey Kozuki, you didn't do that bad for your first live combat session. And you made some pretty good calls back there too. I'm glad to have you as an ally."

Urabe waited a moment for a response of some kind, but none came.

"Kozuki?"

"Kozuki! Respond!"

Urabe sped his Burai towards the fallen Glasgow, which had a single large hole punched through the cockpit.

* * *

A_/N: Okay, we all knew it was coming. I am not going to torture you all with suspense...Naoto is a dead character. He had to die at some point since he had died before the series. I won't say if he is already dead or on his way out though. Slight suspense, no?_

_This chapter was kind of hard for me to write given the nature of the ending...I didn't really want it to end since I knew where I was going with it._

_**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this! I wanted to give them all some more character than what is seen in the series, so I hope I succeeded in that! I'll be working more on this series but will be focusing mostly on my other stories unless some people take interest in this. So if you really like this please leave your thoughts here in review or message form!**_

_**Kalulu (Kallen/Lelouch) fans, don't worry, this story will eventually get to that! Like any long term story with pairings, it isn't instant and since I will be following canon for the most part it will take even longer to make it plausible, but PLEASE support this until then so that I can bring to you the Kalulu you want. PLEASE. Trust me, it'll come, just not now.**_

**_Anyways, I hope to all hear your thoughts and opinions on the chapter! Be it thoughts, questions, comments or ideas I would love to hear from you and talk with you be it through review or message, so please lend me your thoughts. Also don't forget about the poll that you are all welcome to!_**

**_Button to help this story continue! Don't feel afraid to press it and leave a review if the chapter is old! It still helps me help you!_**

**_l_**

**_V_**


	6. Filthy Britannians: 3, 2, 1, Bang

_A/N: By far the **longest** chapter thus far! Yay! This has two parts mainly, and it serves as the conclusion to the multi-chapter arc we've been going through! With this being the close of that, I hope you all enjoyed and I hope you'll leave me feedback concerning it!_

_Special thanks go out to Raidersfan777, SrgntDrew, XT3, and Lunakatsuma for the great reviews! Thank you also to Monkfish for adding this to your favorites! Lastly, thanks to those of you who have done my poll so far!_

**_Speaking of the poll, I have only had 6 people do the poll so far! Please go to my profile and choose which characters you are most interested in seeing somewhere down the line in this story!_**

_**For other great Code Geass reading, check out Code Geass: Mao of the Deliverance as well as Code Orange**. Both are great stories expanding upon minor characters in Code Geass (Mao and Jeremiah Gottwald respectively), basically like this story in the way they don't focus on the main cast but rather the story is about the people whose stories were not center stage in Code Geass. If you check them out please support them with great feedback because they deserve it (especially Code Orange since it is ongoing, as well as the ongoing sequels of Mao of the Deliverance)!_

_**Challenge for you all**: Can you name the references in this chapter concerning Sugiyama not knowing what everyone should do as well as the names of the alcohol?_

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! If you have any thoughts, comments, ideas or questions feel free to message me! I love talking to my readers and so don't feel afraid. Your feedback really helps me make this story better for all of you!_

* * *

The train ride home late at night was almost completely silent. Only the sobbing of a devastated sibling could be heard over the ambient noises from the train itself. No-one knew what to say exactly but all felt the same sense of loss as their younger friend. Even the obnoxious and loudmouthed one did not open his mouth, his eyes sunken and the fiery spirit he was known for absent. More telling of the group's tragedy was not the silence, but the calmest and kindest of them having a stone cold glare as his eyes watered as the thoughts of being the new leader and replacing his closest friend in the same position crashed against him.

After everyone exited the train one of the group decided to reach out to Kallen finally, wishing for their support to be known. Inoue placed a hand lightly on Kallen's shoulder and spoke gently, "It's going to be alright Kallen. We're all here for you."

Kallen leant towards the older woman and sobbed, "Naoto's gone…those bastards killed him…"

Whispering to the men, who now had some space between them and the two girls, Tamaki let out angrily, "I say we kick some Britannian ass when we get back."

Yoshida frowned and shook his head, "Cool it Tamaki. Now isn't the time for that."

Tamaki began to protest but did not get far, "But…," after a moment the boisterous man realized that blood wouldn't make him feel any better. It wouldn't bring Naoto back, "Yeah, you're right. I just can't help but be pissed at this though!"

Minami cast his glare down and sighed heavily as Ohgi strode past the rest of them towards the exit. Once the older man had gotten far enough away he spoke quietly, his inner thoughts being spoken aloud, "What are we going to do?"

Sugiyama rose an eyebrow in minor confusion, "What do you mean Minami?"

Minami looked up slightly, his eyes looking not through but over his glasses up at Sugiyama, "What I mean is that what are we going to do without Naoto leading us? Are we going to keep doing this?"

Yoshida nodded, "I think so. I would rather keep fighting than just give up."

The aqua haired young adult followed suit and nodded, closing his fist tightly as he did so, "Same thing here. I want to fight in Naoto's name, not give up on his cause."

Tamaki held his hands up in the air and clenched them as if he was holding someone up by the collar, "Me too! I'll die before I stop fighting Britannia!"

Minami looked back down and let out another sigh, "Then I guess I'll stay resolute as well. I won't leave you guys."

* * *

It was the very end of miss Kozuki's working shift and during her cleaning of the main hall at the Stadtfeld residence when she heard the main doors open. The maid turned her head to see her daughter in the doorway along with her and Naoto's friend Ohgi who stood beside her with a stern look on his face. Miss Kozuki smiled at the two, expecting Naoto to come in behind them, but when they didn't move or say anything the Japanese woman became curious.

Knowing that Naoto had planned a multi-day trip with Kallen and his friends from the ghetto, the friends she had a feeling were also rebels with her dear Naoto, miss Kozuki decided to ask about the trip "Kallen? I didn't expect you to be home so early," Ohgi noticed miss Kozuki but the daughter of the household had no reaction to her mother, "Kallen? Is everything alright?"

Miss Kozuki placed her cleaning supplies down hastily as she picked up on the tears streaking down her daughter's face before running over to her distraught offspring, "Kallen? What's wrong honey? Did something happen on your trip with Naoto?"

Ohgi gave the mother room to get to her daughter and miss Kozuki reached her arms around her daughter Kallen was trembling and her mother instantly knew that something was severely wrong, "Did someone hurt you? Did something happen to Naoto?"

Kallen forced her way out of her mother's arms and sprinted towards the long staircase that led to her bedroom, "Shut up and let go of me!"

As her daughter retreated from her miss Kozuki lifted a hand weakly towards where she ran, "I'm here for you if you need me Kallen."

Ohgi, with a much less gentle tone than the mother was accustomed to, spoke and interrupted the mother's sad moment, "Ms. Kozuki? I'm sorry for intruding, but there is something we have to talk about."

* * *

Inoue, having used a hidden rope that dangled from Kallen's window meant for escaping the household to climb up to the windowsill, looked into the room and watched as Kallen dashed in before slowing down to a stop. The younger girl hung her head and tears dripped down from her face and also dropped off of her hanging hair as she cried. Inoue frowned, before deciding to do something about it. The others had asked her to go speak to Kallen, being the only other girl among them and all, but she hadn't actually planned on doing so if Kallen looked like she needed space. The trembling teenager who stood in the middle of her room was in no condition to be alone though in the blue haired woman's opinion though, and so she opened the open window and entered the room.

Kallen barely caught notice of her visitor before Inoue stood right next to her and placed a hand on the poor girl's back, "Hey, how you holding up?"

The half Britannian-half Japanese girl knew that Inoue had snuck into the house rather than go through the front doors as the only one of the 'street rats' allowed in the house by Mrs. Stadtfeld was Ohgi, but that minute detail didn't fully register under the overwhelming grief Kallen felt. Kallen wiped away her tears and sniffled her nose, "I…" more tears streamed down her cheeks, "I miss Naoto. Why did he have to die?"

Inoue wrapped her arms around the girl that everyone she knew saw as their little, sweet sister. Inoue had always enjoyed having Kallen as that little sister figure since their group was so male dominated. Seeing the girl like this was just as bad as the reason behind the grief, as the little sister was now here broken and crying her soul out. Inoue thought for a moment about how exactly to not alleviate the current pain, but rather show Kallen a way to see it that could help her grief in the long-term, "Everyone dies eventually Kallen, but your brother did so in a way few others could hope to. He saved the lives of those Japanese. I know you may miss him, but he stopped many others from going through the feelings you have right now. Just think about that for a minute."

Kallen wiped her nose as she began to comprehend what the older girl was saying, "So if he hadn't done what he did many others would feel like I do right now?"

Inoue nodded with a grim smile, remembering the feelings of pain and sorrow she felt when she lost her own family, "Exactly."

The two stood in silence for a moment before Inoue led Kallen over to the large bed in the room and sat the girl down. Kallen leant her head towards her 'big sister' and let out a deep breath, "Inoue, what would you feel like if you lost someone close to you?" Kallen added to clarify, "And I mean family or friends, like Urabe or Sugiyama?"

Inoue looked up at the tall ceiling of the room as she thought about how it would feel to lose her overprotective but fun and great cousin, "I don't know what I would do if I lost Urabe. He's my only family I have left now and does his best to look after me like a big brother. I think I would feel as sad as you are right now about Naoto, but I would know that I would have to be strong and move on so as to carry his memory," looking down from the ceiling, Inoue breathed in and out deeply as she thought about losing her longtime friend, "As for Sugiyama, I really, really don't know what I would do if Kento died. He's been my closest friend for years now."

Kallen sniffled before growing a smug grin, her attitude shifting from grief to mischievous, "Friend?"

Inoue could feel the change in her friend and gave her a glare, "Yes, friend, and don't you imply otherwise."

Kallen's grin grew as she jokingly replied, "It's not like you two sleep in the same house and are always together or anything."

Inoue could tell that the younger girl was trying to forget what had just happened by changing the subject to someone else about something else, "I'm glad making fun of my personal life is cheering you up."

Kallen nodded, her face still slightly dour but brighter than it had been moments before, "Naoto had a money pool to see when you two would get together…"

Inoue smacked her forehead with her palm and groaned, "And who, may I ask, was a part of this?"

Kallen chuckled, "Everyone but you and Sugiyama of course!" Kallen quickly amended that statement, "Well except Ohgi who said we shouldn't be doing it," thinking back to an innocent time where she and her brother were having a friendly bet both cheered and saddened Kallen, "It went from being about time periods to being about events instead. Tamaki said as soon as you two were old enough to drink booze and went to a wild party that you two would hook up, Minami hypothesized that it would take an event of near life and death for you two to finally admit your feelings, Yoshida bet that you two would get together during a celebration event where you both are more relaxed, and Naoto suggested that one of you would need to make the other jealous."

Inoue frowned, a bit mad that everyone was so infantile about her and Sugiyama, "And you?"

Kallen was still grinning, although now her face was half mischievous and half downcast, "I agreed with my brother, although he was thinking you were going to make Sugiyama feel jealous given your ability to draw men to you with your feminine attributes while I thought you were going to stop pretending not to like aquaboy when someone finally showed interest in him other than you."

Inoue resisted the temptation to laugh about the aquaboy comment about Sugiyama as she suggested in an annoyed tone, "Can we talk about this again, oh, I don't know, never?"

"Is it really that bad?" Kallen knew that Naomi wasn't very fond of the subject, but she didn't think that when it was only the two of them that the older woman would be so turned off to the subject.

Inoue thought of all the things she and Sugiyama did for each other and sighed when she thought about what her life would be like without him, "Well Sugiyama and I are both happy with how we are right now, so why would we change anything and possibly ruin that?"

"Denial?" Kallen asked in a fake manner, it coming out more like a statement as she grinned.

Inoue shook her head in exasperation, "I think I liked the depressed Kallen more."

Kallen looked away and cast her gaze towards her floor, "I'm sorry Inoue. I…I just kind of want to forget about what just happened earlier and thinking of stuff like this is helping that."

"Fine, make fun of my love life," Inoue grunted without thinking.

Having received a perfect opportunity to rib Inoue, Kallen mockingly asked as she looked back, "So it's your love life now? It thought you didn't like him?"

Inoue face-palmed again, "Poor wording on my part, nothing more."

Kallen rose her eyebrows, "Inoue, you have to admit that it is a little suspicious that you sleep over Kento's house all the time."

"We're friends who help look after one another, that's all," Inoue said indignantly.

Kallen began to count on her fingers as she stated facts, "Well with how he cooks for you both, you clean for the two of you and you both live together, it is almost like you're married. The fact that you two also always stick together and obviously crush on one another just reinforces the idea."

Inoue slumped her shoulders and sighed, "Do you really think he and I would be good together?"

"Of course I do, and so does everyone else!" Kallen said ecstatically, "You already said that you two were happy with how things were, and those things are like married things."

"Sugiyama would be a good partner, I suppose," Inoue shrugged, images of her housemate in a tuxedo flooding her mind.

Kallen laughed when a thought came to mind in regards to the supposedly hypothetical not going to happen wedding, "Who would give you away? Urabe?"

Inoue laughed at the thought of Urabe actually giving her away in marriage, his dear cousin who he would protect to his last breath, "Probably. But he would castrate poor Kento before he gave him his approval."

"That would make having kids harder," Kallen said bluntly.

Inoue blushed as her mind went from Sugiyama and Urabe being in tuxedos to images of Kento rubbing her round stomach and having a blue haired, albeit a shade between aqua and indigo, child in her arms, "Kallen!"

The younger girl laughed for a moment at how Inoue's face was as red as Kallen's hair, "Fine, too far. Not to get all gloom and doom on you again, but when you two inevitably tie the knot, can you keep an empty seat?"

Inoue didn't need ask, for she knew that Kallen was referring to how Naoto would have been attending the wedding, "In this hypothetical situation where Sugiyama and I get together and marry one another, yes I would keep a seat open. And it's my goal to make sure that it remains one open seat."

Kallen nodded, "Me too. I don't want to lose any more people I care about."

Inoue sighed as she thought about the struggles the group was going to no doubt be facing in the coming days and weeks, "You still going to pilot that Knightmare? Urabe said he was going to get it fixed. Apparently he knows a really smart Knightmare designer and engineer who will get it back up and running in no time."

Kallen's grin vanished completely, "Yes, and I'm not going to stop fighting until all the Britannians are gone from Japan."

* * *

The rebels who had not gone into the household were all standing around outside lazily, not sure what they should do or what they wanted to do. Urabe hadn't been on the train ride with them and they had no idea where he was or what he was doing, but they could suppose he was doing something JLF related as he had quite a few calls to make when they had split parties.

Sugiyama sneezed before breathing in and letting out a heavy sigh as he stood with the others in front of the Stadtfeld mansion, "So what do you guys want to do?"

Yoshida shrugged, "I don't know, what do you think we should do?"

Sugiyama shrugged back at him, "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Want to go see how Kallen is doing?" Tamaki suggested in a depressed tone, still completely and absolutely crushed that his friend and leader was gone forever.

Sugiyama shook his head, "No, I think she needs her space right now. Besides, Inoue is cheering her up. Girl time."

No one said anything and silence fell upon the men and so Sugiyama piped up again, "So what are we gonna do?"

Yoshida shrugged his shoulders again, "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

Sugiyama smacked his own forehead with his palm, exasperated with how the conversation was going to go nowhere, "This won't get anywhere if all I do is ask you what we are going to do, then all you do is say what do you want to do. Okay?"

Yoshida smirked, "So what do you want to do?"

"I hate you," Kento threw his hands up in the air and gave up.

Tamaki piped up again, "How about we go get a drink? Totally forget what just happened."

Kento thanked whatever power may have brought about an actual suggestion, "For once, I second this motion. I won't be able to sleep tonight without some strong alcohol to knock me out."

Tamaki pumped his fist in the air happily in triumph, "Cool! Anyone else?"

Yoshida, deciding to stop being difficult, threw his hands up in the air and gave a 'why not' expression to them all, "I think I'll tag along. I won't be able to sleep anyways and I really don't want to think too much about it right now."

Minami rose his hand in declination, "I think I'll pass. I'm not the best with alcohol and prefer to deal with my problems without it."

"Suit yourself," Yoshida replied before quickly coming up with an idea, "How about you be our designated driver?"

Minami rubbed his chin as he thought about the idea, "That would work. Wouldn't want any of you to get injured in a car accident afterwards."

* * *

Tamaki slammed his hand down on the table he and his friends had sat down at, "I'll have your strongest beer, please!"

The rebels had gone to a bar that they all enjoyed frequenting, Tamaki more so than the other two who went there to drink. Near them was a rowdy group of six Britannians who were all bragging about foul and wretched things they had done to Japanese in the area. Luckily for them the trio was too exhausted to listen in on them as they counted their 'victims'.

The waitress turned to face Sugiyama as she wrote down the bar's strongest drink on her pad, "And you sir?"

Sugiyama thought for a moment before deciding on what he would have, "I think I'll have a mix between your Moonlight Mead and your Wizard's Mind Bomb."

The waitress turned to Yoshida, the last one of them since Minami was waiting in their car, who was busy eyeing her curves and asked, "And you sir? What would you like that you can afford?"

Yoshida chuckled at the implication, "Oh, I think I'll have what my blue haired friend here just ordered."

The waitress walked away, Yoshida looking at her rear as she disappeared into the back of the bar to bring the cooks some other people's orders. Once she was out of view Yoshida looked at Sugiyama with an incredulous look on his face, "Moonlight Mead and Wizard's Mind Bomb? Who comes up with these names?"

Sugiyama laughed, "I dunno, but the stuff makes you feel great! This mix I've found to not inhibit mental clarity, although it makes you more sluggish. It still helps stop pain resistors though, so it's good to drink before a brawl. Believe me, I know. Five bar trips with Tamaki so far, seven fights."

Tamaki jabbed a finger at his friend, "Not my fault! Those jerks deserved it!" A particular fight coming to mind, Tamaki exclaimed, "And you started one of them yourself if I remember correctly! Something about a guy talking about this really well endowed Japanese chick with dark blue hair he met and wanting to fu-"

Sugiyama elbowed his vulgar friend in the gut, "Tamaki, your alcohol has not had time to dull your senses to pain yet. Tread lightly."

Not at all dissuaded from razzing Kento, Tamaki complained, "Hey man, I don't know why you have so much trouble admitting-"

The red haired man was unable to react fast enough to stop the fist that crashed across his face and knocked him out of his seat. Tamaki's head hit another chair and he slumped on the ground, unconscious. Sugiyama withdrew his fist and looked around for the waitress who they had all ordered from. He could not find her and so he just looked where Yoshida was gazing and instantly came across the woman who was drawing closer to them, "Waitress? My friend here is going to need another few glasses when he wakes up."

The waitress brought them their first round of drinks before leaving to go grab another one for the out cold man, Yoshida slightly confused that his mug was filled with a blue and silver liquid but quickly deciding that it didn't matter. Meanwhile Yoshida tore his eyes away from the object of his affection to look instead at his friend, "So Sugiyama, what do you think is going to happen now?"

Sugiyama shrugged, "I honestly don't know. Ohgi may be nice and all, but I kind of doubt he can lead us the way Naoto could. Besides, things just won't be the same."

Yoshida closed his eyes and lowered his head, "You have to admit that this was inevitable from the beginning though, that harm would befall one of us. I'm surprised that we've gone this long without any major incident. I mean the worst we've ever gotten was Tamaki here getting shot in the leg."

Sugiyama looked down at Tamaki on the floor and then back at Toru, "You're right, but it doesn't make it any easier."

Yoshida opened his eyes and held back the tears that threatened to emerge from them, not having cried yet unlike Kallen, Ohgi, Tamaki and Sugiyama, "Yeah, I know. Naoto was a great friend. Known him most of my life and I can't picture what it will be like without him. But the same goes for all of you guys, you know? Same between all of us. I mean how would you take it if I were to just die one day?"

The blue haired youth shuddered a little at the thought of losing another friend to Britannia, having lost both his childhood friends and now Naoto to the monstrous nation that oppressed him and his people, "I think I would feel bad and be in a slump like I am right now. You're a good friend, Yoshida."

Yoshida held his mug up to that and Sugiyama clinked his own against it, "You too buddy. This all has got me thinking though about how mortal we are though. If we can be dead tomorrow without any foreknowledge, why not live it up a little today?"

Thinking to a small object he held onto from his parents and hid in his house from even Inoue, or rather only from her, Sugiyama sighed, "I guess you're right."

Taking a sip from his mug and liking the taste, Yoshida heartily chuckled, "With that in mind, you going to finally ask her out on a date?"

Sugiyama got ready to punch out yet another friend, rolling up his green sleeve as his friend just kept laughing, "Yoshida!"

Calming down from laughing and gaining a more stern look, the older man looked in Kento's eyes and spoke seriously, "Sugiyama, what would you do if Inoue died before you finally got past your fear of rejection?"

The waitress put down another mug of beer in front of where Tamaki had originally sat before catching on to the brown haired man who had been eyeing hers serious look and she quickly scuttled away, an eye on the pervert as she wondered what had changed his countenance. Sugiyama meanwhile tried to find something to say, his face red as he thought about what he was being asked, "I…"

Sugiyama was saved by the awakening of their companion, Tamaki rubbing his head as he sat up and got up off the floor, "What was with hitting me? If you hit every guy who suggests you like Inoue your arm is going to get tired pretty quick!"

Kento balled his fist again and prepared to shut Tamaki up in the only way one could, physical enforcement, once again, "Then let it be tired. It's not your business."

Having taken his seat again, Tamaki noticed that he now had two beers waiting for him and he let out an ecstatic noise, "You ordered me a beer? You're forgiven!"

Sugiyama rolled down his sleeve and shook his head amusedly, "Easy to please as ever."

Tamaki pumped his fist as he took a swig of the alcohol, "Good drinks make a happy Tamaki!"

Before Yoshida could rekindle the serious conversation with Sugiyama the trio had a visitor. A tap on the blue haired rebel's shoulder surprised him with who it was from. The other two men suppressed a chuckle as Sugiyama turned in his chair only to get a faceful of Inoue's chest. It took a moment for the man to understand what had just happened, his face buried in her cleavage as it was, and he quickly leapt away from her. A little embarrassed, the team's chick spoke to them, "Hey guys," blush rising, she continued, "hey Sugiyama. Figured you all would be here," she let out a breath and let her blush fade, ignoring the incident she had helped cause as she looked down at her friend she lived with, "I forgot the house keys. Mind if I borrow yours?"

Sugiyama's face was still bright red, embarrassed that he hadn't been more mindful of where he turned his head, as he withdrew his house keys, "Sure. We're going to be here for awhile so you don't have to wait for me if you want to choose what to put on TV."

Inoue took the keys and smiled, "Alright. I'll get a few ice packs ready too."

Sugiyama chuckled at how she knew that everyone was likely going to get into some random fight due to Tamaki's volatile nature, "Thanks Inoue!"

Inoue began to leave and Sugiyama turned back to his friends who just looked at him with giant grins on their faces. Once Inoue was more than a dozen steps away they both pointed at him and began to laugh insanely, Sugiyama slumping in his chair, "You two suck, you know that, right?"

Yoshida was about to speak to cheer his friend up when the Britannians at the table next to them conversation caught his interest as well as his friends, their words easily heard due to the lack of people at the bar at such a late hour.

"I would hit that!

One of the other Britannian men pointed a thumb over his shoulder as Inoue passed by them, "Me too! Do you see the size of those puppies?"

Sugiyama's eyes narrowed as he began to think about what these filthy men were talking about. One of the other men continued their conversation, "I think I'm going to go see if I can invite her back a drink!"

"Yeah, I definitely want a piece of that! I bet for a single dollar we could get that Eleven to-"

Completely fed up with what the five guys were talking about, Sugiyama spoke coldly despite his blood boiling, "Tamaki?"

The Britannians all got up and followed Inoue out of the bar, the female not catching on to why they were leaving and just walking towards the parking lot. Tamaki too was angry, since Inoue was also his friend and the conversation the men had been having had quickly sizzled his temper as well, "Yeah?"

Yoshida had already stood up and began to follow after the perverted men, intent on bashing skulls of people who wished to take advantage of the girl who was like his sister figure. Sugiyama rolled up his own sleeves, a problem that Yoshida didn't have to do since he always wore short sleeves, and continued speaking coldly as he followed his friend, "Mind kicking some horny Britannians around?"

Tamaki nodded and lifted his almost finished drink, "Sure, just let me finish this," in a single drink he finished the remaining contents and slammed the drink back on the table, "Waitress, put it on our tab!"

* * *

By the time the three Japanese had exited the bar the six Britannians had caught up with Inoue, one of them with blonde hair grabbing her hand and trying to pull her towards him while another with black hair was in a headlock and getting the air choked from him by Inoue as she tried pulling her hand back from the other man. The other four all stood back and laughed as the two men struggled to get a hold on her, so amused that they didn't notice the three men who were now right behind them all.

Sugiyama, proud that Inoue was taking on two of them at the same time and holding her ground, didn't rush to her side. Instead he frowned at the Britannians and said loudly to draw their attention, "You know, I don't think she wants to go with you guys."

Inoue looked up towards him and relaxed, the feeling of panic she felt beginning to fade at the sight of her friends. For extra security, she tugged her hand free from the one Britannian and punched the one she was headlocking on the skull. The blonde haired one growled as she slipped out of his grasp but was more focused on the three lowlife Eleven men who were standing up to his own friends, "Shut up Eleven and get out of here. We're busy with today's catch and we really don't want to have to bash your heads in right here in front of this poor lady."

Sugiyama and the other two didn't budge a foot, the Britannian men growing more agitated, "Get out of here you filth! It's bad enough that some bastard Britannians actually marry you and ruin the sanctity of marriage, but why can't we have our fun without you ruining that too?

Kento's scowl was as large as it could get, but he kept his cool for the moment. He knew as did his friends that they couldn't just attack these men without a big fight on their hands, given that there were four Japanese and six Britannians, a fight that if they lost could spell both their untimely deaths as well as a worse fate for their female friend. Still, Sugiyama responded to them with a cold tone, "She's Japanese too if you didn't realize. So it is looked down upon for Britannians to be with Japanese in meaningful relationships, but it's alright to rape them?" Pausing, he said his friend's name in a question that came out more like a statement, "Tamaki?"

The red haired man had had enough anger him to explode in a quick jump at the closest Britannian, "On it!"

As Tamaki crashed into the man, Sugiyama called his other friend's name, "Yoshida?"

Yoshida cracked his knuckles, "You guys are fucked."

Yoshida ran up to one of the Britannians who was about to help the one Tamaki tackled, smashing his fist into the man's jaw and sending him reeling to the ground. The man Inoue had been choking had managed to break free and now was holding her in a bear hug, intent on letting one of the others knock her out while he held her still since he couldn't fight her fairly. The blonde rapist laughed at the two one on one fights going on at the moment, looking at the only one who had not begun brawling, "Hah, there's only four of you Elevens! Why aren't you helping them, blue hair? Too scared? Thought you didn't want us to take your girlfriend. You really don't think that-"

Sugiyama reached into his back pocket and retrieved a small hand held device, "I've been having a _really_ bad day punk," flicking his swtichblade open the rebel pointed it at the man who was taunting him, "So when you plan to hurt one of my friends, I'm not just going to sit back. You did us a favor by leaving the bar though since the collateral damage is going to be less. Now, the real question is do you six think this is worth dying over?"

The Britannia man eyed the blade that Sugiyama held and did his best to keep the quick moment of fear from showing in his voice, "Shut up!"

The two other Britannians who were not fighting Inoue, Yoshida or Tamaki grinned as they pulled knives of their own out. The one Tamaki had tackled to the ground had managed to get back up, but Tamaki was hanging onto his back and trying to wrestle him to the ground to the man's exasperation, "Ah! Get off of me you monkey!"

Tamaki bit the man on the side of the neck and tried bringing his teeth together through the skin. The man screamed in pain before swinging and tossing Tamaki to the ground, "Oh now you're gonna get it you fucking Japanese punk!"

Grappling with his opponent on the ground, Yoshida had managed to get the man on his stomach and had a foot between his shoulder blades as he yanked on the man's arms. The Britannian screamed in pain as his arms began to be pulled from their sockets, "You're crushing my bones!"

The black haired man holding Inoue watched as his friends were getting pulled to the ground by both Tamaki and Yoshida and he growled, "Get off of them you filth!"

To her assailant's confusion, Inoue lowered her head, "What the-" quickly she brought her head back and crashed it into the man's face. Right afterwards she swung her leg forward and then brought it back into his crotch, causing the man to let go of her entirely as one hand went to his nose and the other to his crotch, "You bitch!"

Inoue grabbed the man by the collar and with a strong tug flipped him over herself and slammed him down on the asphalt beneath them, "You tried fucking with the wrong girl, Britannians!"

Meanwhile, Sugiyama was losing his fight badly on the physical level. He managed to parry blow after blow of the men due to their uncoordinated attacks, but the sheer onslaught of two men with knives and a bare fisted man was too much to block entirely. One knife swipe left a gash in his stomach and another had nicked his shoulder, a last second twist of Sugiyama's part changing the target from his face to his shoulder. He had not managed to make a single offensive strike given his predicament, but after spending a year on the street and fighting for survival after Britannia invaded Sugiyama was experienced with a knife to continue holding off the three rich snobs who were used to having numbers compensate for their lack of skill.

The blonde man grabbed Sugiyama by the shoulder and tossed him into a car, catching the aqua haired man off guard after a last second parry of one of the other men's knife. As Sugiyama jumped back up to his feet he was met with a knife to the gut that caused him to cry out in pain, the blonde Britannian man exclaiming as he watched his friend, "Not so tough now, are we!"

Sugiyama bent his leg and kicked the man who stabbed him away, the blow sending the man stumbling back as Sugiyama weakly chuckled, "I think you missed my point entirely. Instead of the three of you helping beat my three friends, you all took me on," a quick glance by the two knife wielders and the blonde man revealed that Inoue was crushing her opponent's neck with her knee on the ground, Yoshida having finished yanking the man's arms out of their sockets, and Tamaki wildly wailing on the battered man he had tackled, "Now there are three less of you fighting. Ever heard of the word strategy, Britannian?"

The blonde haired man yelled in anger and grabbed a knife from one of his own allies, lunging again at Sugiyama, "I'll cut that smug look off your face!"

The blonde Britannian's charge was halted by a loud gunshot that also stopped all the other fighting around him.

Standing with a smoking pistol was a tall man with dark blue hair and skin the was unmistakably Japanese, and his uniform what a pilot of the Japanese Liberation Front wore, "Enough!"

Sugiyama coughed up blood as he recognized the man, "Urabe?"

Urabe lowered the gun and pointed it at the three remaining men, his voice low and with anger dripping from it, "Don't you _**dare **_touch my cousin or her friends! Now get the hell out of here you pigs before I make you."

The blonde haired man scowled, scared of the gun but he didn't believe this man would shoot a superior being. He would be executed if he killed a Britannian man, so the blonde man felt secure, "We don't take orders from an Eleven like you!"

Urabe aimed specifically at the blonde man now, "You do now. Leave. Three."

Inoue looked around for Sugiyama and saw that he was laying down, slumped against a car with blood leaking from his stomach and mouth. Both enraged at whoever stabbed him and scared about how he was going to do, Inoue forced herself to stay calm. Sugiyama was right next to the men her cousin was threatening, so if she ran over to her best friend she would only get in the way of the situation. She would best be able to help by not interfering and instead waiting until afterwards. The Britannian continued talking, still feeling safe and empowered by his status, "What are you going to do? Shoot us? The police will kick your ass!"

Urabe shook his head slowly, "Two."

"Oh, I'm a big and paper thin Eleven. I can threaten Britannians because I'm mad that I lost the war."

Urabe tightened his grip on his weapon and the trigger, "One."

"How about we kick your ass and then have our fun with your cousin, right in front of you? I like the sound of that-"

The loud mouthed Britannian never got to finish his sentence, a bullet tearing through the back of his skull after entering through his mouth. Another shot to the head killed him instantly, falling to the ground with his blood spilling over his light colored hair.

One of the two Britannians still standing screamed while the other's eyes grew wide, "You monster!"

Urabe pointed the gun at the two who still were a threat, "Now, for those of you who didn't take me seriously before, get the hell out."

The two Britannians quickly ran off while their three injured friends got up and stumbled after them, yelling for them to wait up. Tamaki screamed after them, "And don't think of coming back you bastards! If we your faces again we won't be so nice!"

Urabe was about to check on how Inoue was doing when he saw her dash over to Sugiyama's side. After a quick glance he could see that the man was not in the best shape, both having a normal slash across his abdomen and also having an actual stab wound as well. The soldier ran over to the man's side as well in haste, not about to let another friend die after having just lost one.

Inoue knelt down next to Kento and began to look him over for more wounds, only finding the one on his shoulder besides the ones on his stomach, "Oh you moron, are you okay? Do you have any wounds I can't see?"

Sugiyama chuckled and shook his head weakly, his head dizzy from the blood loss, "No, what you see is what you get."

Inoue nodded, her adrenaline pumping still from the fight and her hair standing up on edge from fright due to her friend's condition , "Okay, shut up and save your breath."

Yoshida and Tamaki ran over to the scene, Tamaki leaping over the dead man to get to Sugiyama. Urabe put an arm around Kento and started to slowly lit him to his feet, intent on getting the man out of there as soon as possible to treat him, "We can't bring you to a hospital near here, so we're just going to have to treat you back home. You'll have to hang on until then, okay?"

Sugiyama nodded before his lights went out and his body went limp.

* * *

The blue haired man woke up with his shirt off and bandages all over his abdomen, almost to an excessive level, in a place he recognized as Urabe and Inoue's home. He was laying atop of a makeshift bed that had likely been put together to treat him on given the blood he could see on it. The window in the room showed the very early dawn and made Sugiyama question what time it exactly was.

Entering the room was Urabe who held in his arms some spare clothes, "Oh, you're awake," he smiled as he placed the clothes down next to Sugiyama, who had sat up only to wince in pain at the movement, "Here are some of my old clothes for you to change into. Might not be the best fit, but they should do."

Sugiyama smiled at the gangly man, "Thank you."

Urabe shook his head, "I should be giving you _my_ thanks for looking after Inoue. I'm glad you and your friends all helped her out. She told me about how those guys tried to get her to come with them and that when she resisted they tried to force her."

Kento smiled and shrugged, "No need to thank me. I would never let someone hurt her if there was anything I could do about it."

Urabe grinned, "I'm sure you would. Just don't go dying on her, okay? She was just about ready to sleep out here next to you when I told her to first change out of her ripped clothes. I'm about to go to bed myself, been up for almost twenty four hours after all. You got a little nap, but you must be tired too."

Sugiyama nodded and smiled, extremely relieved that he had been able to save Inoue from those men.

The cousin of Sugiyama's crush turned to leave the room and give the other man privacy to change, "Take your time, but I think you shouldn't take too long. Once Inoue changes into her yukata she'll no doubt barrell in here to see how you're doing. Wouldn't want you to be caught in the nude."

Kento laughed, "That would be embarrassing! Thank you for the clothes again."

Urabe nodded to him, "No problem. Now, I know that I usually make you sleep on the couch when you're here, but I think Inoue might enjoy having someone to sleep next to tonight."

Sugiyama looked at the JLF ace pilot warily, "You sure you're fine with this? I don't want to be riddled with bullets when I wake up."

Urabe grinned and chuckled lightly, "Of course I am Sugiyama. I better not hear anything though. The walls are thin, so I would suggest just regular cuddling," Urabe yawned, "Goodnight!"

Kento blushed wildly as Urabe left and closed the door. Quickly changing into the spare and lengthy clothes he had been given in order to prevent the embarrassing situation noted by Urabe, Sugiyama opened the room's door and began to leave when he heard someone's rapid footsteps stop. Turning he saw Inoue in a blue yukata with a red sash instead of her clothes from before, her face almost frozen as she looked at him. Before he could do anything Sugiyama was tackle-hugged by his friend, barely remaining standing up as she held onto him tightly. Kento wrapped his arms around Naomi as tightly as she held him, the two so glad to still have the other. Inoue cried into Sugiyama's clothing, not out of sadness but out of happiness that he was fine.

Neither said anything and just stood there for what felt like an eternity. Eventually Inoue started to fall asleep against him due to her lack of sleep so Sugiyama carried her to her room and put her down on her bed. Once she was laid down and she pulled her covers over her, Inoue tugged Kento and he settled into the bed beside her. She wrapped her arms around him before falling right asleep, with Kento nodding off right after her.

* * *

_A/N: Woooh, long, eh? Hope you all enjoyed it! And for those who are curious, Inoue and Sugiyama are NOT together yet. They're like 99% of the way to being a couple as Kallen and the others so gracefully point out, but neither is willing to actually do it. _

_Does anyone remember how Ohgi looked when Euphemia killed all those Japanese people? That's the face he had here. Utterly pissed and about to cry._

_If you're curious why Kallen was able to joke despite just losing her brother, she's trying to push away the bad thoughts and act 'normal' in that part. She had been crying for the rest of that night inbetween the time she learned Naoto was gone and here, just so you know._

_Fun fact: In Freudian terms, Tamaki would be the id, Yoshida the ego and Sugiyama the suger-ego. The **id** is the set of uncoordinated instinctual trends; the **ego** is the organized, realistic part; and the **super-ego** plays the critical and moralizing role._

_We're only a few chapters from the main series now, so I hope you guys can hold out for that!_

**_Anyways, I hope to all hear your thoughts and opinions on the chapter! Be it thoughts, questions, comments or ideas I would love to hear from you and talk with you be it through review or message, so please lend me your thoughts. Also don't forget about the poll that you are all welcome to!_**

**_Button to say hello and love me_**

**_l_**

**_V_**


	7. Burying it in the Past

_A/N: Okay, I know this one is much shorter than the last one. I had to write this chapter three times, as the first two times I wrote it the computer that it was on was soon made unavailable before I could save the file to my flashdrive. So this is shorter, for I couldn't spend as much time expanding it, but I hope you still enjoy it._

**_Special thanks go out to Delax (twice!), SrgntDrew, Lunakatsuma and Raidersfan777 for the great reviews! Also thanks go out to ClaryRain, Blargus and Alexzander95 for adding this story to their alertslist! It really means a lot to me that you enjoy my story so much and leave me feedback, as it really does help me._**

_This chapter has a pretty dark beginning...I hope you'll all hear me out about why it's that way. You see, before the series, the main cast were plain and straight terrorists. They simply became more heroic once they became the Black Knights and were given a noble cause to fight for, herald and champion. This isn't that point yet. Furthermore, the dark bit is done to the worst scourge of the world and is done by two of the more edgy members of the main cast (Tamaki and Yoshida). Not horrible people, but in this situation they have no qualms about doing what they do here. I just wanted to warn you all beforehand about this._

_**I have a poll going about the minor characters in Code Geass you all want to see, but I have only had 12 people do the poll so far! Please go to my profile and choose which characters you are most interested in seeing somewhere down the line in this story!**_

_**For other great Code Geass reading, check out Code Geass: Mao of the Deliverance as well as Code Orange**. Both are great stories expanding upon minor characters in Code Geass (Mao and Jeremiah Gottwald respectively), basically like this story in the way they don't focus on the main cast but rather the story is about the people whose stories were not center stage in Code Geass. If you check them out please support them with great feedback because they deserve it (especially Code Orange since it is ongoing, as well as the ongoing sequels of Mao of the Deliverance)!_

_Code Ment reference in the Yoshida v Sugiyama bit about headbands. Yay!_

**_Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! If you have any thoughts, comments, ideas or questions feel free to message me! I love talking to my readers and so don't feel afraid. Your feedback really helps me make this story better for all of you!_**

* * *

The five living Britannians who attacked Inoue all kept running and stumbling away from the mess they created. Unfortunately for them, running on foot was not quite as quick as going by car. As they continued to run down the street they were on wildly, Minami drove up beside them with the window down and sent them a death glare through his spectacles, the car keeping pace with them all.

"What, you think we were done with you?"

Swerving the car in front of the retreating men, Minami brought it to a stop. Tamaki and Yoshida kicked the back doors open and jumped out, ready to finish what they had started. Tamaki rolled up his sleeve and laughed at the shocked expressions on the faces of the Britannians while Yoshida cracked his knuckles.

One of the Britannians screamed as the two Elevens approached him, "Why'd you let us run if you were just going to chase us!"

Yoshida shook his head as he walked slowly towards the five bastards, "Our friends are taking care of the one you guys knifed. We, on the other hand, are still partially drunk and are still grieving over a friend who was just killed by Britannian assholes like you all."

Tamaki grabbed one of them by the collar and pulled it up, "You think you punks can just go and rape Japanese girls! Huh!"

Yoshida had kicked over the one that he had dislocated the arms of earlier, the wounded man yelling, "Please, stop!"

Yoshida glared at the pathetic man as he whimpered in fear, "Would you have stopped if she asked you to?"

The three others began to run and leave their two friends behind, but Minami brought the car around and cut them off again. Tamaki began wailing on the man he held onto, punch after punch causing the man to scream in pain, "You can't do this, we're Britannians! I know people-"

Tamaki punched the man across the face and tossed him to the ground, "And we're rebels who kill snobbish Britannians like you punks. Tell someone who cares!"

Yoshida finished breaking the legs of the already injured man he was fighting before turning his gaze on the other three still able to fight. Two of them ran at the brown haired man with the intent of ganging up on him, but one was caught off guard by Tamaki launching himself at him, "Ahhhhhh! Not again! Get off of me!"

Yoshida watched the hand of the one charging at him and saw a knife in it. When the man got within swiping distance Yoshida caught the man's knife hand by the wrist and twisted the arm. With the man caught off guard, Yoshida kicked him over onto the ground before swinging his foot wildly at the man's face and crunching the knife wielder's nose. Before the man could stagger onto his feet, Yoshida stomped on his knife hand causing him to release the weapon and be pinned to the ground. Yoshida stepped on the man's other arm with his remaining foot and just stood above him as gravity did his work for him.

The only Britannian still standing decided he had enough and began to run away again, going around Minami's car as he ducked away from the fight. Tamaki punched his opponent in the throat before he shook his head and pointed towards the fleeing man, "Hey, look, he's trying to run away! Coward!"

Yoshida laughed, "Oh what shall we do? Minami! We got a runner."

Minami let the man get a little ahead of them, a good distance down the street, before revving up the engine and speeding after him. The man screamed in terror as the machine crashed into him and sent him flying into a nearby wall. Yoshida nodded over to the road kill and spoke to his partner, "Tamaki, grab that poor bastard. I'll handle these ones."

"On it!"

* * *

Exhausted but still awake, Urabe yawned and stretched his arms. He had some special agents from the Japanese Liberation Fron the had just finished calling and who were going to clean up the mess with the Briannians at the bar. He was still expecting visitors sometime soon, so he stayed awake despite the massive bags under his eyes.

"Inoue?" Checking on his cousin, Urabe smiled when he saw that she was dead asleep alongside her friend. Normally the idea of Inoue sleeping next to and hanging on to someone would perturb Urabe, but this was his exception. He knew Sugiyama only wanted the best for his friend and he had read enough of Inoue's diaries by 'accident' to know how she felt in return. Besides, he had known the boy for years and never once had he given him reason for concern.

Sugiyama shifted in his sleep, his arms wrapped tightly around his 'not'-girlfriend. Urabe had to hand it to the younger man, he had some great self restraint for not making a move on Inoue. He really did value his friendship more than any romantic feelings he had towards her, "I think I'll let them sleep in a bit. Just got to take the mandatory blackmail photo."

Pulling out his phone, Urabe snapped a quick picture of the two sleeping blueheads. He smiled at the picture and saved it, only for his phone to start ringing right after he saved the photo. Urabe left his cousin's doorway and walked down the hall a little before answering, intent on not waking anyone.

Answering it, Urabe asked, "Hello? Who is this?"

* * *

Sprawled out on her own couch, a tan woman with golden tresses asked rhetorically, "Who do you think it is, silly man?"

Urabe's voice was full of joy as he responded, "Rakshata? Thanks for getting back to me!"

Rakshata yawned and closed her eyes, "Why is it that you called me at such an indecent hour last night?"

"Six isn't that bad-"

"Well, why did you call?" She snapped.

Urabe stayed quiet for a moment as he dreaded what he was about to say, "That Glasgow you spruced up a bit the other day is in shreds."

Rakshata scoffed, "What did you do to it you buffoon?"

The Japanese Liberation Front member's voice became worried, "No, wait, I didn't wreck it. It was used by the rebel cell leader I gave it to. You hear about that firefight that went down last night? That was us."

The genius mechanic and Knightmare designer growled, "Well then, why did you have to drag my work into it? Couldn't you two just be good little rebels without it? "

"To be honest Rakshata, it's a machine made for war-"

"Well you still didn't have to bring it!" The woman yelled angrily.

"Hey! We couldn't just sit back and let it happen," Urabe protested.

Rakshata groaned and pulled an arm over her eyes lazily, "And let me guess, you want me to remedy your mess?"

Urabe groaned, not having gotten enough sleep to deal with the brilliant but lazy woman after all the things that had transpired the past night, "Will you fix it or won't you?"

Rakshata thought briefly about what projects she had running at the moment and what she needed to complete them. She had the Burai Kai's still in the design phase and she and she had the Guren to work on, but to improve their systems she needed data. Data easily obtained from a member of the Four Holy Swords who was both an excellent pilot and a skilled swordsman and close ranged combatant. Rakshata had need of both for her 'babies' to be completed, "On one condition only."

"One condition? Fine, what is it?"

Rakshata smirked, glad always to get her way, "I need to run some tests on your fighting style in and out of Knightmares. Is that fine?"

Urabe, having thought he was going to have to pay money, replied happily, "Alright, whatever you need. I'll bring you back what's left of it."

Rakshata moved her thumb over to the off switch on her phone, "Let me sleep now, silly man. Seriously, who calls a girl at such ridiculous hours?"

* * *

Urabe laughed, "Seeya."

The phone line went dead and Urabe shook his head, "I swear, that woman cares more about robots than humans. God forbid she ever encounter a cyborg…"

Urabe heard the front door to his house open and someone call out his name. Running over to the front of the house, Urabe quieted Tamaki and Yoshida. The two other Japanese men were confused, Yoshida asking, "Sugiyama and Inoue awake?"

Urabe shook his head, "No, but I think it's better this way. We'll tell them we took care of these bastards later. I don't want my dear cousin seeing this. So how did you guys make out?"

Tamaki pointed behind himself with a thumb at the door, "We rounded them all up and piled them on top of their dead buddy in the back of the car."

The Japanese Liberation Front member smiled, "Good. Any extra damage done?"

Tamaki gave a thumbs up to him, "Hah, you could say we did a little bit of that! Broke every bone in their limbs, but we left their bodies intact. We took our time doing it too."

Yoshida shrugged, "One also has tire marks on him."

"Should I ask?" Urabe asked jokingly.

Yoshida shrugged again, "He tried running."

Urabe laughed, "Good job then," growing a more stern look, he continued, "Now, under any other circumstances I would look down on all of this, but these bastards don't get any of my sympathy."

Tamaki nodded and pretended to dig with a shovel, "You got the hole dug, right Urabe?"

"Of course. It's easy to dig with a Knightmare Frame. So, bring the car around to the back and we'll show those bastards that we mean business."

* * *

It wasn't even noon time when Jeremiah Gottwald had the first interesting moment of his day. Into his office came his associate with light orange hair, Lord Kewell, and the man looked worse than Jeremiah had ever seen him and who spoke weakly, "Lord Kewell reporting for duty."

The man with orange eyes eyed over the man with blue ones and noted how damaged his uniform was, "Kewell? You look like hell and you're late. What happened?"

Kewell looked at the floor, his face ashamed and unable to look at his blue haired superior's face, "It's nothing…"

Jeremiah waved a hand dismissively, not believing his subordinate in the slightest, "Why don't you take the day off? You're of no use in your condition."

Kewell began to protest when he realized Jeremiah was right, "Thank you, sir. I apologize for my condition."

"It's fine Kewell," Jeremiah nodded and smiled, "You're one of the most loyal and fierce Britannians I know, but in the end we all are human and we all have our bad days."

"Thank you again," the orange haired man said as he turned to leave. As he walked out of the room, his fellow subordinate Villetta Nu passed him and entered the office.

Villetta looked back at Kewell's retreating form as she spoke to Jeremiah, "Think he was a part of that raid last night? I heard that almost everyone involved was killed or defeated by those two rebel Knightmares."

Jeremiah shrugged his shoulders, "It would explain a lot actually. All the more reason to give him the day off. He's prideful and would do something stupid if he was on duty today after that disgrace he faced."

* * *

"Please! Don't do this! God, aren't you taking this a bit far, Elevens!"

Standing before a hole wide enough to fit two people in side by side and deep enough to hold ten, the three Japanese rebels shook their heads as they looked at the pile of five beaten and broken Britannians next to them.

Urabe responded to the protesting one, "Not in my opinion, no. You punks all wanted to bury something where it didn't belong, and now you'll be buried in a place no-one will ever find you."

Tamaki grabbed one by his shirt and got ready to toss him in, "No! PLEASE-"

Tossing the man inside the pit, Tamaki laughed, "Have a nice fall!"

Yoshida kicked another screaming one into the pit as Tamaki grabbed two more and tossed them in. Urabe grabbed the last one and tossed him in on top of his fellow rapists.

The brown haired rebel handed Urabe a shovel, "You get the first go at it Urabe. Inoue's our close friend, but she's your family."

Urabe smiled as he took it and picked up some dirt, from the pile he had made, "Why thank you Yoshida."

"Take your time! Let the bastards suffer," Tamaki said with a sadistic glee.

The Japanese Liberation Front member nodded, "Oh, I will. First shovelful incoming!"

As the first pebbles of dirt sprinkled down upon the men one of them screamed, "We won't do it again, we promise!"

"Of course you won't," Urabe said gleefully, "It'll be hard to try and rape another woman while you're six feet under won't it?"

Yoshida spoke with a chilling and sarcastic voice, "Don't worry, you won't be lonely down there! You're all in this together. Fitting way to repay gang-rapists, isn't it?"

Tamaki reached his arm over, "My turn! Does the dirt taste good, punks?"

After Tamaki dropped in more dirt it was Yoshida's turn to take the shovel, "Hand it over. I don't know how many people you bastards have hurt, but from what you guys were talking about earlier it seemed like this was common for you. This is for all the innocents you've hurt!"

Urabe took the shovel back and picked up more dirt, "We've got a few hours before Inoue and Sugiyama are going to be up. Want to keep taking our time?"

Tamaki pumped his fists, "You're awesome man! If I had a cousin, I would want them to be just like you!"

Urabe nodded to him, but something was bugging him in the back of his mind, "Well thank you. You two…you don't blame me for Naoto's death, do you?"

The red haired rebel rose his eyebrows in confusion, "What? Of course not! You two were back-to-back badasses it sounds like! And you didn't make those Britannians attack that refugee camp like monsters."

Sighing lightly, a burden lifted from his chest, Urabe responded, "Thank you."

Yoshida had a question on his mind about the events the night before, "How'd you find us though?"

"I decided to come and apologize to you all about what had happened. Ohgi told me where you all had gone and I went to the bar with Inoue. We had parked next to Minami, so I was chatting with him when I caught wind of the commotion."

Yoshida nodded and smiled as he put more dirt in the hole, "You got there at the right time. We'd be mourning Sugiyama at the very least if you didn't show up."

Urabe nodded back at him as he placed more dirt in the hole himself, "And we'd be mourning Inoue if you all hadn't stepped in. I doubt these bastards would have left her alive once they were done with her."

Tamaki grabbed the shovel and exclaimed, "Well then, another shovelful for them then!"

* * *

Kewell stumbled into his house and nearly fell over right after entering, his exhaustion getting to him. Despite his physical failings at the time, the sight that he was met with upon entering the house. In front of Kewell was his younger sister who ran up to him and hugged him, "Hey big brother! What are you doing back from work so soon?"

Kewell leaned on her for support, his body giving out on him, "Hey Marika. I have the day off."

Marika smiled at her elder sibling, "Well, you need it. You got back late last night after live combat, right?"

"I would rather not talk about it," Kewell said shamefully.

She patted him on the back sympathetically, "Don't worry brother, we'll bring some honor to the Soresi name some day."

Marika began to help her brother towards his room as he responded, "You need to finish your schooling before you can help me do that. I'm still so proud that you got into the military academy nearby."

Marika set her brother down on his bed and smiled, "Thanks big brother. I worked as hard as I could to get in. I want to be able to fight alongside you and fight terrorists like the kind that killed our parents."

Kewell kicked off his shoes and groaned, "You think you're ready to start so soon though? You're still young. It's a large responsibility knowing that everything you do and say will be used to determine your position and rank of nobility one day."

The younger orange haired Soresi rubbed her brother on the shoulder, "Of course I will. I'm not your little sister anymore, Kewell."

Kewell smiled up at her, "I know Marika, but to me you always will be."

"You think I can be a part of the Purebloods when I graduate?" Marika asked joyously.

Kewell frowned, "I don't know. I bet you could do better than that. We're not all that powerful at the moment, but Lord Jeremiah is helping improve our reputation."

"Don't worry brother, your faction will grow stronger as people realize that you can't trust an Eleven of any kind."

Kewell smiled at his younger sibling, "I hope so. Now, since you're off from school, want to go and do something together after I take a nap? It's been awhile since I've gotten to hang out with you as a sibling."

"Sure! You're really a great brother, Kewell, even if you had to graduate and become more of a parent to me. At least you'll have experience for when you settle down with some noble maiden!"

Kewell sighed and shook his head at Marika's antics, "That is still a ways off, Marika."

* * *

A knock on Kallen's door was followed by someone walking in. Kallen looked at the man and frowned, the distraught look on his face reminding her of what had just happened with Naoto, "Ohgi?"

Ohgi approached Kallen, who was laying on her bed, and held out something in his hand. He averted his eyes as she looked at what hung from his palm and he spoke, "His headband. Before we buried Naoto by where we took the photo, I took his headband. I want you to have it Kallen. It's your brother's after all."

Kallen gave a light sigh and shook her head no, "Thanks Ohgi, but Naoto has another fifty of these in his room."

Ohgi frowned and placed the headband next to Kallen, "None of them are the ones he died in though."

Naoto's little sister nodded, "I see. Well, thanks Ohgi."

Ohgi did not know how to respond to her. He hadn't been able to save Naoto, none of them had, and Ohgi was still crushed completely over his death. While the others had been trying to go on as if nothing had happened and repress the pain, he just couldn't bring himself to do the same.

After a moment of silence, Ohgi's mind came up with an idea that he actually liked quite a lot, "Hey Kallen, mind showing me where all those other headbands are? I think I have an idea."

* * *

Yoshida pointed to the offending object on his forehead and whined, "This headband make me feel like a cross dresser. How could Naoto deal with these things?"

Sugiyama smirked and sniped at his friend, "You sure it's the headband and not your sleeveless sweater?"

Ohgi had called everyone to meet in a new spot in the Shinjuku ghetto and had brought everyone a few headbands to wear, to signify that they were a part of Naoto's resistance cell, now technically Ohgi's, and were going to honor their leader by wearing his trademark clothing item. While everyone tried them on, some obviously had more objection than others.

The brown haired rebel laughed, "Shut up Sugiyama. I wonder what my date will think of it?"

Sugiyama scoffed, "Date? You have a date?"

Yoshida crossed his arms crossly, "What's so hard to believe about that?"

Sugiyama held his arms up to instigate peace, afraid that he was about to get pounded on so soon after being knifed, "Nothing. Who's it with? Someone we know?"

Yoshida smiled as he pictured the pretty girl that he had a date with, "That waitress from last night. She saw us mop up the Britannians and when I ran into her today she was very thankful. Apparently those jerks had been using the place to stake out potential victims, knowing that since the owner and his daughter who works there were Elevens they couldn't do anything about it."

"Let me guess, they had been sexually harassing her too and the only thing keeping them from making a move on her was the fact that she was the daughter of the owner," Sugiyama hypothesized.

Yoshida nodded, "Bingo! Anyways, to say thanks for kicking those jerks asses and running them off for good, she invited me to dinner at her place!"

"Way to take all the credit Yoshida," Sugiyama grunted in an annoyed tone.

Yoshida tilted his head back and laughed, "Hey, at least I'm going on a date tonight," nudging his friend, he teased, "At least that's what I call going out to dinner with someone I've taken a liking to. Don't know what you would call that though. Everyday dinner?"

Sugiyama reached out to wring his friend's neck, but large his brown haired ally had sidestepped him, "Yoshida!"

Yoshida turned and began to run away from the group, chuckling as Sugiyama just groaned in response to the retreat, "Seeya guys! Got to go get ready!"

Inoue approached her distressed friend and patted him on the back gently, "It's okay Sugiyama. He'll never grow up, so no use getting worked up about it. Same goes for the others."

Kento looked down and sighed, "I know, but still…"

Since they were still on the subject of dinner, Inoue decided to ask him about theirs, "We still going out tonight?"

"Of course," Sugiyama replied, his previous conversation with Yoshida coming to mind. Going out to dinner with someone that you were interested in…Sugiyama groaned at the truth that was always pointed out to him.

Tamaki adjusted his headband to not press down his pointy hair and walked over to the two pseudo just-friends, "So, you two are going on a not-date?"

Inoue grabbed Tamaki's arm and twisted it hard, the monkey man yelping in pain, "Someone, help! That doesn't twist that way!"

Sugiyama tapped her on the shoulder and hesitantly asked, "Inoue, I thought you said that-?"

Inoue harrumphed and twisted the arm again before letting go, Tamaki quickly running a few feet away from her, "I know what I said. Tamaki is a special case. May I remind you who put lit candles in our house and left a couple bottles of wine along with them?"

Sugiyama rubbed the back of his skull as he recalled the instance. He really liked that his friends were so supportive of his relationship with Inoue, but they honestly could take it too far sometimes, "Point taken. The wine was a nice touch though Tamaki, just know that not everyone needs to get their partner drunk to 'do it'."

Tamaki's eyes widened and he grew a big grin, "Wait, what? I thought you two weren't-"

Inoue smacked Tamaki across the back of the head and shook her own head in disgust, "Of course we aren't. He's just messing with you as payback. Stop trying to mess with other people's relationships, Tamaki."

Escaping away from Inoue again, Tamaki started to speed walk to where all the others were, "Whatever. Just remember, you're naming your first kid after uncle Tamaki!"

"I would never name one of my children after you," Inoue called out to Tamaki.

Sugiyama waved and laughed as Tamaki left them, "And I'm a pushover, so she would have the say on what to name the kids. So, sorry buddy."

"Whatever. Who needs you guys anyways," Tamaki grumbled. Minami and Ohgi both noticed Tamaki join them and Ohgi turned to talk to him.

"So, Tamaki, you not have any plans tonight?"

While satisfied with the brutal fight and killing of the Britannians earlier, Tamaki's ears still perked when he heard the possibility of another battle going down, "No actually. What you've got for me?"

Ohgi turned back to the man with glasses, "Well, let's see. Minami, where would hitting the Britannians hurt them the most? The richest ones, that is?"

Minami closed his eyes as he mulled over some ideas and data in his head, "I would say that attacking the gambling joints where many upper-class Britannians lose their money would be a good idea, but the fact is that the security at those places is far beyond what we could fight past with a moment's planning. It would take weeks to gather the reconnaissance needed. A place frequented by nobles with almost no security would be the high-tier restaurants. I could search to find one that is nearby the ghetto if you want."

"Perfect. Thanks Minami," Ohgi turned to the other rebel, "Tamaki, while Minami is researching a place and planning our strike, go get the supplies from our base."

"While Yoshida, Sugiyama and Inoue are out dining, we'll be hitting a food place? Nice! Those bastards will rue the day Naoto died!" Tamaki pumped his fist and let out a woohoo, Ohgi ignoring the other man's sociopath tendencies and Minami now using his phone to research spots to strike.

* * *

_A/N: You guys see what I did there? Urabe mentioning a cyborg, and then cutting to Jeremiah in the next scene? I amuse myself greatly._

_This being the third rendition, it has something extra the other two versions didn't have…more Britannians! Kewell, Jeremiah and Villetta all appear alongside the punks from before. And that's not to mention Kewell's little sister, Marika. **Marika is canon** by the way. She was one of Cornelia's pilots and later one of Luciano Bradley's in the Valkyrie Squadron. Her last line in the series is her brother's name in fact._

_So, guess who I'm mirroring Kewell and his sister off of? I saw how well he did in the poll I'm still holding and was impressed. As a result I'm increasing his role in the story. That being said, vote for your favorite side characters in the poll if you want to see them get a similar treatment! It is at the very top of my profile page, so please take a look and vote if you have not already done so!_

_This chapter probably has the most guest appearances thus far...yay!_

_We're only a few chapters from the main series now, so I hope you guys can hold out for that!_

___**Kalulu (Kallen/Lelouch) fans, don't worry, this story will eventually get to that! Like any long term story with pairings, it isn't instant and since I will be following canon for the most part it will take even longer to make it plausible, but PLEASE support this until then so that I can bring to you the Kalulu you want. PLEASE. Trust me, it'll come, just not now.**_

**_Anyways, I hope to all hear your thoughts and opinions on the chapter! Be it thoughts, questions, comments or ideas I would love to hear from you and talk with you be it through review or message, so please lend me your thoughts. Also don't forget about the poll that you are all welcome to!_**

**_Button to say hello and love me_**

**_l_**

**_V_**


	8. Chew on This One For a Bit

_A/N: Siiiiigh...That horrible sinking feeling when a Lelouch/Kallen story gets more reviews with a single chapter than your entire multi-chapter one…sigh. I know I haven't gotten to that point yet, but it will happen! Sigh, anyways, here's the next one for you all. Sniff…you guys who love me and this story out there, you guys rock. You all help this keep going and I hope you keep enjoying it!_

_**Special thanks go out to Erifrats101, Lunakatsuma, Delax, Raidersfan777, and SrgntDrew for the reviews**! Thanks also to Zephaoreos for adding this to their alert list! You all rock, and you really do help inspire me to write new chapters!_

_**I have a poll going about the minor characters in Code Geass you all want to see, but I have only had 14 people do the poll so far! Please go to my profile and choose which characters you are most interested in seeing somewhere down the line in this story!**_

_**For other great Code Geass reading, check out Code Geass: Mao of the Deliverance as well as Code Orange: A Life of LOYALTY**. Both are great stories expanding upon minor characters in Code Geass (Mao and Jeremiah Gottwald respectively), basically like this story in the way they don't focus on the main cast but rather the story is about the people whose stories were not center stage in Code Geass. If you check them out please support them with great feedback because they deserve it (especially Code Orange since it is ongoing, as well as the ongoing sequels of Mao of the Deliverance)!_

_**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! If you have any thoughts, comments, ideas or questions feel free to message me! I love talking to my readers and so don't feel afraid. Your feedback really helps me make this story better for all of you!**_

* * *

"Excuse me?"

Tamaki turned around to face a man with very long black hair, as well as an extreme amount of bandages wrapped around his abdomen, "Hey, you're that guy we patched up! Howya feeling?"

Takeshi Nagata smiled at the loud man, "I'm still breathing thanks to you all, as is my family. Your pilots saved their lives as well as many others in the refugee camp."

Tamaki's face soured instantly at the mention of their pilot, something that Nagata picked up on and asked about, "Is something wrong?"

Tamaki hung his head and shoulders with a tear forming on his eye as he thought about Naoto, "One of them…didn't make it."

Takeshi frowned, sad for the deceased savior of his settlement and sad for making his friend relive his pain, "Would it by chance be the one who saved some Japanese from a shrapnel grenade?"

Tamaki ruffled his brow in confusion, not sure as to how this man knew what he hadn't seen, "Yes, but how-"

Takeshi Nagata smiled now as he thought about what came about from a heroic man's death, "My wife and child were saved by that man from that horrible weapon," placing a hand on the sad Japanese man's shoulder Nagata continued, "I…I'm sorry for your loss."

The tear in Tamaki's eye fell, but he smiled in appreciation, "Thank you. Naoto was a great man and I am glad that he was able to save your family."

Takeshi looked at the car Tamaki had been loading assault weapons into and asked, "Are you guys planning a skirmish of some sort?"

"You could say that. Want to help?"

* * *

Sugiyama clicked a button on a phone. Nothing happened. He pressed another one and waited. The phone powered down. Pressing the button again, Kento growled as it didn't do anything and remained off. Pressing every button on the thing simultaneously, Sugiyama groaned, "How do you send a text on these things?"

Minami looked over to his helpless friend, "Oh yeah, that's right, you don't own a phone."

Sugiyama shrugged as he continued clicking buttons on the device, "Why would I need to? Inoue does. This is hers," he said the last part with contempt, as he wanted to chuck the machine and couldn't without incurring his friend's wrath.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you're always _with her_," Minami said smugly, a grin forming on his face as he spoke.

Kento smiled and nodded, "Exactly-" realization dawned on him what his friend was saying and he snapped, "Hey!"

Minami decided he had gotten his InoSugi quip in for the day and reached a hand out for the phone, "Anyways, hand it over. I'll do it for you. What do you want to send and to who?"

Kento frowned and crossed his arms, "No, I want to just learn how in case I need to sometime."

The bespectacled man slammed his hand against his head, "You're an idiot."

"Just because I don't know how to send a text doesn't make me an idiot!"

Minami enjoyed how easily flustered and angry his friend could get as soon as you mentioned Inoue and then went on teasing him, "In this day and age? Yes it does. I don't know what Inoue sees in you."

Kento kept his arms crossed as he turned his head away indignantly, "At least I have a stable relationship that will last more than a single week, unlike your previous failures of romance."

Now it was Minami who was on the defensive, "Hey, I had that one girlfriend awhile back!"

Sugiyama smiled at the role reversal, "She must have had a thing for morons, or at least older men. Knowing you, it was the moron part."

Minami frowned, "She was dating me, not Tamaki. Your argument is invalid."

"If anyone ever dates Tamaki more than once there is a problem. They would have to be delusional," Sugiyama said with a laugh.

Minami shuddered, "I feel bad for the ones who only date him once…"

Interrupting their tirade against him without any knowledge that he was doing so, Tamaki yelled, "Hey Sugiyama, I'm heading over to our hideout. Want to come with?"

Sugiyama pocketed the phone and began to walk over to his monkey of a friend, "Sure. Just be careful while you drive, okay?"

Tamaki grinned at his aqua haired friend, "Come on, trust me!"

* * *

Tamaki tossed the last of the gasoline and explosives in the back of his car, "Okay, got the stuff!"

Sugiyama looked from the passenger seat towards the back where Tamaki was, "You guys going to go fight?"

"Yup. Want in on it?"

The bluehead shook his head no, "No thanks. After everything that has happened I think I'll sit this out," placing a hand on his gut, Kento frowned as he recalled both Naoto's death, the almost rape of Inoue and when he got stabbed, "Still have to heal this gash you know."

Tamaki nodded and shrugged, "Fine, suit yourself."

* * *

As Tamaki was about to get back to where their friends were, he decided in a moment of stupidity to show off to Sugiyama his poor driving skills, "Hey! Look Kento! No hands!"

Sugiyama's eyes widened as the car instantly began to go out of control as they approached the building their friends were all in, "Tamaki, grab the damn wheel-!"

Tamaki laughed as the car spun and moved around hazardously as Sugiyama panicked. The sudden crash into the abandoned building next to where their friends all were rocketed Sugiyama into the dashboard in front of him while Tamaki's face smashed into the steering wheel airbag that deployed.

Minami and Inoue rushed out to the car wreck in worry, Ohgi not having witnessed it and still unaware. As they ran towards it Tamaki stumbled out of one of the doors, laughing wildly as he fell over. Tamaki was in his own kind of shock, his laughing not a result of being amused but rather just a reflexive response to his situation.

Tamaki began to stumble over towards them, falling over at their feet. Minami helped him to his feet while Inoue looked towards the car wreck with a horrified gaze. As Tamaki stood up Inoue asked him, "Is Sugiyama okay?"

Tamaki put a hand on his sore head, "I'm fine-"

Inoue grabbed the man by the scruff of his neck and pulled him towards herself, her voice both worried and angry, "Well that's nice_, but is Sugiyama okay?_"

Now Sugiyama fell out of the car, raising a hand up to declare, "I'm good! Remind me to kick Tamaki's ass when my head isn't spinning."

Inoue looked her friend over to see if he was just delirious like Tamaki and too dazed to realize his pain or if he really was just fine. When she saw that no bones were jutting out of his skin and that he wasn't bleeding profusely, she gave a sigh of relief. Turning back to Tamaki, she called out to Sugiyama, "Don't worry, I'll do it for you."

Tamaki's delirious state quickly faded as a new danger arose, "Wait, what? No! Stay away! I was just showing Sugiyama how to drive with no hands!"

Inoue tossed Tamaki to the ground, furious at Tamaki for endangering both himself as well as her Sugiyama, "You moron! This is why you don't try and show off to your friends! You could have gotten Kento killed over something stupid! Next time you want to do something like that, do it alone!"

Naomi stomped on one of Tamaki's limbs before twisting it with an arm, the man crying out in pain, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please, that isn't supposed to bend that way! I won't do anything stupid like that with your boyfriend again, so please, let go!"

Inoue let go of him and scowled, "You better. I can't believe you Tamaki. Kento is still recovering from the other night."

Tamaki grimaced in pain, "I'm sorry! Man, is there anything I can do to make you forgive me?"

Minami shook his head, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Naomi nodded, "Not far off. Go grab some new bandages for Sugiyama, Tamaki. _Now_."

Tamaki nodded and got up to go on his medic mission while Naomi headed over to help the collapsed Sugiyama up. Kneeling down next to him, she took a closer look at his injuries, "Are you okay? I mean, does anything hurt or feel bruised?"

Sugiyama grinned up at her, happy to be alive after his friend's stupid mistake, "I'm a little sore all over, but my back is what's killing me the most. Think I should put ice on it?"

Inoue wrapped her arms around him and lowered her head to his chest, "That would be a good idea. Now, when we get back to our house you're going to take a nice, warm and relaxing shower. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Sugiyama replied jovially.

* * *

Ohgi narrowed his eyes at Tamaki, having learned of the car crash earlier, "How are we supposed to get there now?"

Tamaki opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out as he thought about what he had done. The car was totaled and they had no way of getting there with their supplies without something to carry them. Silence befell the two before the only other person in the room, Nagata, rose his hand before speaking, "I know a guy who can get us a tractor trailer. Would that be okay?"

Ohgi looked at their new recruit with big eyes, "That…that would be great!"

* * *

The maitre d' rose his eyebrows at the people standing before him at the lobby of the restaurant. A man with frizzy brown hair with a headband and a man with lengthy black hair stood before him with their hands stuffed lazily in their pockets. Two _Japanese_ men stood before him in a _Britannian_ restaurant, "Excuse me, but we don't allow your kind, erm, Elevens in here-"

The man with black hair withdrew a pistol from his pocket and pointed it towards the man, "How about you amend that policy?"

The maitre d' gasped in horror as he realized what was going on, "Terrori-!"

Ohgi clamped a hand over the man's mouth and withdrew his own pistol. When the maitre d' began to struggle Ohgi punched the man out, the racist man crumpling to the floor. Now that the only person in the lobby had been taken care of, Tamaki strolled through the front doors toting machine guns.

"Who's ready to bring the house down? Ohgi, catch!" Tamaki tossed one of the guns to his leader with a smile plastered on his face. Ohgi pocketed his pistol with one hand as he caught the new weapon with his other.

Ohgi turned to face his dark haired ally, "Nagata, watch the front door. Make sure no-one comes in alive and that no-one escapes."

Their driver nodded, "Got it."

Their prescence had not been discovered yet, the people dining too busy with their lives to notice the scuffle in the room next to theirs. As such, it was a large surprise to them all when Tamaki and Ohgi burst in and pointed their machine guns at the room of Britannia's richest. Many gasped as Ohgi yelled out to them all, "Now, anyone call the police and you die," he nodded to his partner, "Tamaki, go round up the cooks and other staff in the back."

Tamaki ran towards the back of the restaurant where the cooks were doing their thing without any knowledge of the hostage situation. In the place where everyone had stopped dining to stare at the terrorist Eleven, one scared soul crouched under their table and started dialing the police on their phone. Ohgi noticed them duck under the table and riddled the Britannian with bullets, "I thought I said no phones? Everyone stand up, be quiet and put your hands behind your heads. Now!"

Everyone now obeyed as blood spilled across the floor, but still some screamed and panicked as they complied partially.

"Why are you doing this? What have we done?"

"Mommy, why is that Eleven pointing a gun at us?"

"Who do you think you are, holding us like this?"

Ohgi pointed his weapon at one of the more talkative tables, "Everyone, quiet!"

Tamaki exited the cooks area with a half dozen cooks holding their hands behind their heads, "Move it, Britannians!"

Now that the cooks had joined the others, Tamaki turned to Ohgi, "Okay, now we've rounded them up. Why'd we come here again?"

"To cleanse Japan partially of the filth that's been here far too long. Grab the supplies I told you to bring from the tractor trailer."

Tamaki finally put two and two together, "Wait, we're gonna burn the whole place down? That's what those are for?"

Ohgi nodded slightly, his face twisted in anger, "They burned down a Japanese settlement maliciously. Let's see how they like being on the receiving end of things."

Ohgi pointed his gun at the ceiling and fired it for a moment, "Now, you lowlifes, you'll see what it's like to be persecuted and killed without any sense of justice. Because of the actions of people like you and those who you associate with, countless Japanese were killed last night in what can only be called a purge. Your turn."

Tamaki looked at his leader, both confused and sad, "Ohgi?"

Ohgi clenched one of his fists, "Naoto's goal of forcing Britannia to leave will happen, even if it's one roomful of bastards at a time."

* * *

Kallen walked glumly through her town's marketplace with a basket, wishing to pick up some things that her mother would have had to get. Kallen would do anything to stay away from her house now and she didn't feel like seeing her friends at the moment, so a simple she could alleviate her mother of was enough for her to dedicate her day to.

Kallen reached her hand to grab a tomato from a vendor when her hand came into contact with someone else's. A quick glance revealed a woman in a maid outfit and dark hair with a kind demeanor. Something about her struck Kallen as familiar to her.

The woman began to apologize to Kallen, "I'm sorry-"

Kallen shook her head, "It's okay, no need to apologize. You look familiar. Have I met you before?"

The maid stared at her almost blankly, "You may have seen me at Ashford Academy's school ground, if you attend there. I am a live-in maid working for the Ashford family."

Kallen nodded, now even more curious about the woman, "I will be attending Ashford, yes, but I don't think that's why," realizing that she should explain herself, Kallen brought up her excuse for not attending school, "I don't go to school very much due to my poor health."

The maid's eyes lit up as she thought of something, "Wait a minute, are you by chance Kallen Kozuki?"

Kallen stepped back in surprise, "Wait, how do you know my Japanese name?"

The maid gave a reassuring smile, having noticed that Kallen was anxious, "I worked at your estate before your mother took over. I helped her transition into her position before moving on to my current employment. My name is Sayoko Shinozaki."

Kallen giggled, "No wonder you look familiar, you were in my house every day-"

Sayoko nodded to her and cut her off, deciding to press past any illusions Kallen was going to weave, "I take it that the reason you don't go to school is because you hang around Naoto's group of rebel friends, right?"

"I…" Kallen could not find the words to say, for she was both caught off guard and paranoid that someone had heard Sayoko. She looked around herself to find that no-one was near them, relieving her anxiety slightly.

Sayoko continued since Kallen was too preoccupied to speak, "No-one here is listening to us. Don't worry. I knew about Naoto's rebel group long ago. How is he doing?"

Kallen's face turning dour made Sayoko realize that she may not have asked the best question, "Oh my, has he passed away?"

Kallen nodded slowly, "Just the other day."

Sayoko's eyebrows formed a sympathetic and upside down v. She had always enjoyed taking care of the Kozuki children due to their kind nature. In fact, they were only next to the Lamperouges in her esteemed opinion of those who she enjoyed serving, "I am sorry miss Kozuki for your loss. Naoto was a good boy. How is your mother holding up?"

The half Britannian, half Japanese student sighed as she thought about her answer to that, "I honestly don't know…I haven't seen her much since it happened."

Sayoko nodded, "I see. I take it you will be helping out his rebel friends now that he is gone."

"I…" resolutely, Kallen continued, "yes. I want to take revenge for him and I want to make his dream come true."

"Throw a punch at me," Sayoko said calmly.

Kallen looked at the woman with a state of extreme confusion, fazed by the simple request, "What? Why would I do that?"

Sayoko continued to speak plainly, "I want to show you something."

Kallen brandished her arm and rolled up her sleeve, "If you say so…"

The punch was thrown, but was met with thin air. In the second afterwards Kallen found herself quickly pushed into the ground and tasting the pavement. Kallen rubbed her head as she sat up, "What just happened?"

Sayoko smiled as she straightened her maid's hat on her head, "Now, with skills like that, do you really think you can fight Britannia? How about I show you a thing or two about fighting?"

* * *

General Katase, leader of the Japanese Liberation Front, looked coldly at the television monitor before him. On it a newscaster was giving a monologue about the severe tragedy that had occurred at a restaurant in the city outskirts, "Do we know who was responsible for the attack?"

Lieutenant colonel Kusakabe shook his head, "No, and there were no survivors to tell anyone."

Colonel Tohdoh frowned, disgusted by what they were watching on the television, "No matter who does it to who, it still is not right to kill civilians in such a manner."

Kusakabe turned to his associate, "And that, Tohdoh, is the kind of weak thinking that lets Britannia stay here and oppress our people. Actions like this will scare Britannia right out of our homeland one day if they continue. I support whoever did this."

Sitting behind Tohdoh, the newest member of the Four Holy Swords spoke up in protest against Kusakabe, "Sir, I must-"

Tohdoh lifted a hand to silence him, "Do not bother Asahina. You will not change Kusakabe's view," turning to the leader of the Japanese Liberation Front leader, the man of miracles spoke, "General Katase, my men and I have something to attend to. Please excuse us."

* * *

Tohdoh looked at the three members of his ace in the hole group and spoke to them now that they had departed from the presence of Kusakabe, "Now, Urabe has come back from the training earlier than expected because of the summary death of the rebel cell's leader and destruction in the battle to save a Japanese settlement. I suggest that we take our Burai's and show Britannia the spirit of Japan to rectify this recent bloodbath. Do I have any volunteers for this? This won't be sanctioned, so I can't order any of you to come with me."

Chiba, the sole female of the team, looked to Genbu, the oldest, and Asahina, both of whom nodded to her. Smiling at her leader, Chiba replied, "We're right behind you sir."

Tohdoh gave a smaller smile back, glad that his soldiers would stand by his side, "I am glad to hear that," he turned to the team's youngest member, "Asahina, call Urabe and find out his status. If we could do this within the next week we would be better off, our actions acting as a counter to those done by that unknown rebel group."

Asahina nodded as he pulled out a cell phone to use, "Got it sir," using the speed-dial, his phone quickly began calling Urabe's. After a moment of ringing the call was received, "Urabe? It's me Asahina. Are you available to come to the base at the moment?"

"Sure, I'll be right over. Can I speak to colonel Tohdoh?" Urabe asked.

Asahina put a hand over the receiving end of his phone and turned to look at Tohdoh, "Urabe says he'll be over, but he wants to talk to you," Tohdoh nodded and approached Asahina to take the phone off of his hands. The rookie of the team grinned as he removed his hand and said to Urabe, "Here he is."

Tohdoh took the phone and greeted his comrade, "Hello Urabe. What is it?"

Urabe cut to the chase with his colonel, "You remember Rakshata, the woman who developed our Burais and handled their upgrades, right? She needs a pilot to help her with her projects and has requested I do so. It would likely be over the next few weeks. Would you permit this?"

Tohdoh remembered the skilled mechanic that had improved his team's machines to their maximum potential and held respect for her skills, "Of course. If she can use your help to make improved Knightmares to fight against Britannia then I see no reason to deny her the help. Now, I would ask that you help Chiba, Genbu, Asahina and I strike against Britannia in one last mission before you leave our company for the time being."

The blue and spiky haired member of the Four Holy Swords smiled, "Sounds good. I'll need a Burai that isn't damaged though. I'll head over right now!"

Tohdoh always enjoyed the enthusiasm and hope that Urabe brought to their team that countered his own seriousness not to mention Chiba's, "We'll make sure you have one. See you soon."

* * *

Rakshata gaped as she watched the recent news recordings that showed five Burai's bursting into a Britannian army facility. The machines spun around their opposition and leveled anything in their path with a precision not found elsewhere, but the sheer recklessness of it all was frustrating the blonde haired woman. She was so frustrated in fact that she was not laying down, as per usual. And the person on the receiving end of her phone was hearing all about it, "What was that? Why must you insist on doing stupid things like that!"

Urabe chuckled over the phone at his associate, "Awww, it almost seems like you care Rakshata."

Rakshata scowled and crossed her arms, "You made a deal with me, silly man, and I expect you to uphold it."

At his house, as well as Inoue's, Urabe was pacing through the hallways as he spoke to his irate mechanic, "There are others who will help you though-"

In one of the rooms that he was walking by, Urabe heard Sugiyama say in a light tone, "Lower."

Urabe raised his eyebrows as he heard Inoue then speak, "That's the spot I see."

Focusing back on his phone conversation, Urabe smiled. The tone of Rakshata's voice made it hard for Urabe not to laugh, for her normal aloofness was severely lacking, "Are they master swordsmen? No. Are they expert pilots? No. So stop doing dim things!"

Now Sugiyama spoke again, "Could you press a little harder?"

"You mean like this?" Inoue asked back to him. Urabe ruffled his brow as he began to think about what they possibly could be doing.

Urabe tried to remove the big grin from his face, but he couldn't as he listened to Rakshata's indignant voice, "Fine, fine. Colonel Tohdoh has granted me permission to spend as much time as you need for your projects."

Sugiyama replied to Inoue, "Yeah, that's it."

Rakshata responded to Urabe, "Fine. Just come over when you have the chance and we'll begin."

The protective older cousin clenched his eyes shut and tried to breath slowly after listening to what Inoue said next, "This is difficult, you being so much bigger than me and all. I have to keep moving around to-"

Deciding that he had had enough of whatever was going on in the room, Urabe started to hang up on Rakshata, "Okay, I'll go there in a few moments. Just have to break something up. Call you back in a minute."

"Break what up-?" Rakshata's curious voice was cut off as Urabe ended the call, placing the phone in his pocket while withdrawing his gun.

Throwing the door open, he leveled the gun at where the two blueheads were situated, "Nobody move! "What are you two doing!"

Sitting on top of Sugiyama's back was Inoue, her hands on his back and her face turned to Urabe in confusion, "I'm giving Kento a back massage because Tamaki got them in a car accident. What? What did you think we were doing?"

Urabe lowered his gun and formed an O with his mouth, "Oh. Oooooooh."

Sugiyama rolled his head over and looked at the man with a confused gaze like Inoue was, "Seriously though, what did you think-" the puzzle pieces fell into place for him as he thought about what they had been saying and as he looked at Urabe's weapon. Kento cut himself off, "Oh."

Inoue continued to run her hands over her friend's back while facing her cousin, "Urabe, seriously, just fixing up his back. Go do your JLF stuff."

Urabe rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment before ducking out of the room, "My bad. Carry on!"

The JLF member's relative shook her head and sighed. She readjusted her position so that she could focus on another part of his back, straddling his lithe body and resting her rear on his own, "Sugiyama, try to moan less next time while I do this."

"There is going to be a next time? Alright!" The man said gleefully, very fond of receiving back massages from Inoue. She had given them to him when they were much, much younger, but had stopped for some reason when they were about twelve.

Not a moment after he spoke, a hand whacked the back of his skull, "Why'd you hit me?"

* * *

Urabe walked into the 'office' of Rakshata Chawla which, if one were to be honest, was a living room with some mechanical contraptions strewn about it. It even had a large sofa in the middle of it to boot, on which was its owner who lazily stretched out on it as she saw her new playtoy enter the room.

"Okay, sorry about hanging up on you. Something extremely important to handle. Very important family matter in fact," Urabe apologized.

Rakshata pointed her beloved tobacco pipe at Urabe while a grin grew on her face, "From the sounds of it you were forcing yourself into dear Inoue's love life again."

Urabe hung his head, "I wouldn't say forcing is the right word…"

"Poor girl. Of all the big brother type figures she could have had, she has you," Rakshata said playfully as she twirled her pipe around her fingers.

"Hey!"

Rakshata scoffed before actually smoking her pipe, "If she wants to sleep with that boyfriend of hers, then let her. I don't see why you always such a big fuss-"

Urabe tightened up and his fists clenched, "I don't raise a big fuss! And he isn't even her boyfriend. They're just friends!"

Rakshata let out the smoke and began to cackle, "Oh, really now? I guess she hasn't told you."

Urabe's eyes widened. He had brought Inoue with him a few times when he had visited Rakshata about supplies and Knightmares in the past and the two had hit it off pretty well. Given their homogenous gender, Urabe feared what Inoue had said to Rakshata but not to him, "Told me? Told me what?"

The Knightmare genius placed a finger on her lips, "Well, I guess dating might not be the right word, but they sure have some sort of chemistry between them," she waved a hand at her soon to be lab rat, "Anyways, stop bursting in and pointing guns at people whenever you hear a moan."

Urabe crossed his arms in defiance, still trying to make a point but not sure what he was saying, "Well, it turns out they weren't naked or even making out. A back massage."

Rakshata gave him a cheeky smile, "What do you think they were doing when you left?"

Urabe kept his arms crossed, "I trust them enough to not fool around."

The Indian genius in the room kept on smiling at him as she caught a flaw in his statement, "Then why'd you burst into the room?"

The Four Holy Swords member opened to speak, but nothing came out. Rakshata decided to change her tone to a more sympathetic one, for she couldn't have him feeling bad and depressed during his trials, "Silly man, I think you should give them some space. You're a bit too protective."

Urabe groaned, not accepting of the fact that he cared maybe a little too much, "I'm just protective enough! The other day some Britannians tried raping Inoue and I helped stop them."

Rakshata stood up and stretched her limbs, "Let me guess, you shot them and buried them someplace no-one will find them? That would make an interesting murder mystery novel."

"Yeah…interesting…" Urabe said guiltily.

The researcher put her palm on her forehead, "Oh dear lord, tell me you didn't bury them in your backyard at least?"

When Urabe was again too dumbfounded for words, Rakshata asked in a more malicious tone, "Well, did you at least do it while they were alive?"

The tone shift almost gave Urabe mental whiplash, "Wait, what?"

Rakshata shrugged, "They tried defiling dear Inoue. I'm only asking if they got what they had coming," Rakshata said in as innocent a tone as she could manage.

Urabe decided to spill the beans now that he knew he wasn't going to be chewed out by her, "Well, yeah, we broke their limbs and tossed them in a large grave before slowly burying them. It was a little cruel, but they deserved it."

"It would have been nice to have some live target practice for once…" Rakshata said wistfully.

Urabe laughed, "You have no care for human life, do you?"

Rakshata looked at him with mock concern, "Why of course I care. You see, I haven't finished building my robot army to replace you all, so I need you all to survive until that project is finished. After that I'll stop improving your life expectancies since you'll be obsolete."

"I don't know whether I should smile and laugh that off or begin looking for the blueprints so I can shred them."

Rakshata twirled her pipe again as she laughed, "Don't worry Urabe, it will be a long time before a machine of my ilk replaces a pilot such as yourself. Machines that could make judgment calls and make split second decisions like that in Knightmares would require too much effort to build."

Urabe frowned, "And if you weren't a lazy genius?"

"Then you would be out of a job, silly man," Rakshata grinned at him again.

Deciding that they had engaged in enough small talk, Urabe brought forth the topic of what he should be doing, "So what am I doing here anyways? You going to record me sword fighting? Have me pilot an experimental Knightmare?"

Rakshata too felt like they had spoken enough small talk and she switched from playful to serious, "Both, actually. I want to study your movements so that I can implement melee weapons into my Knightmares while keeping the movements efficient and natural, and I need someone to test out my dear Burai-Experimental-Radiant-Wave-Type. First part will benefit you and your squad since you all will no doubt opt for close range models, and the second will help me learn about my experimental weapon's technology so I can use it on my baby the Guren."

Unconvinced, Urabe replied suspiciously, "Uh huh. Okay. Why me and not Tohdoh?"

"Because the JLF will miss Tohdoh if he is away doing experiments and tests for weeks, and they won't be happy with me if in some accident he dies," she chirped gleefully.

Urabe's shoulders sank like they had during the Sugiyama and Inoue conversation, "Thank you for telling me how important and useful I am."

Rakshata opened up her arms and spoke as if she were talking to a five year old, "Oh, poor baby. Want mommy to make your feelings not be hurt?"

"Okay, now you're patronizing me. Let's just start the tests."

"Fine with me."

* * *

_A/N: A very angry terrorist group doing something horrible? Perish the thought! Ohgi may be nice in the show, but anyone who saw the look in his eye during the Special Administration Zone Massacre will know that he is not a perfect person (hint, he was both crying and looked like he would kill a hospital of babies). His best friend just died in this story and Ohgi is not handling it all too well._

_Also, since Sayoko is scoring so highly in the poll, I brought her into the story. Kallen may be tough and fit, but she seems pretty skilled in combat as well during the show, so why not have the super ninja Sayoko help Kallen train a little? Thanks to Erifrats101 for the ideas concerning Sayoko!_

_Hey everyone, guess what? **There is a new way of reviewing!** Now all you have to do is** type into the box at the end of this page**! **PLEASE** take the thirty seconds or more it takes to leave me your impression on the chapter and the story! Please, I only hear back from about **five of you** when there are about **seven hundred of you**, so I know I can't be getting the full picture on what you all think! The more feedback and thoughts I receive, the better I can make this story for you all._

_**Be it thoughts, questions, comments or ideas I would love to hear from you and talk with you be it through review or message, so please lend me your thoughts. Also don't forget about the poll that you are all welcome to!**_

_**New box to type in! Please use it!**_

_**l**_

_**V**_


	9. My Little Crush, My little Crush

_A/N:Whew, barely finished this on time. Not rushed or anything, just took all the time that I had. Guess I spent a little too much free time playing City of Heroes (or rather in my case, Villains). I hope you all enjoy this though!_

_**Special thanks go out to Erifrats101, Lunakatsuma, Rose-Pheonix00, ryder77, Raidersfan777, and SrgntDrew for the reviews**! Thanks also to FallenAngelitz for adding this to their alert list and to MissKenniGurl672 for adding it to their favorites! You all rock, and you really do help inspire me to write new chapters!_

_**For other great Code Geass reading, check out Code Geass: Mao of the Deliverance as well as Code Orange: A Life of LOYALTY**. Both are great stories expanding upon minor characters in Code Geass (Mao and Jeremiah Gottwald respectively), basically like this story in the way they don't focus on the main cast but rather the story is about the people whose stories were not center stage in Code Geass. If you check them out please support them with great feedback because they deserve it (especially Code Orange since it is ongoing, as well as the ongoing sequels of Mao of the Deliverance)!_

___**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! If you have any thoughts, comments, ideas or questions feel free to message me! I love talking to my readers and so don't feel afraid. Your feedback really helps me make this story better for all of you!**_

* * *

Rakshata took a glance at her test pilot, who lay on her prized couch and was snoring lightly. In the pocket of his Japanese Liberation Front uniform was a vibrating phone, something the recently dozed off Urabe was not picking up on. Deciding that it would be amusing to answer it for him, Rakshata reached into his pocket and withdrew the cell phone, opening it as she picked it up.

Out of the phone came a voice familiar to Rakshata, a voice that belonged to Urabe's only living family, "Urabe, how are you doing?"

Inoue was not expecting the voice that replied instead, "Urabe is taking a nap. I think I worked him a bit too hard."

Inoue smiled as she thought of the eccentric and lazy engineer who helped her cousin with the JLF, "Rakshata? How are you doing?"

"I am well, dear. You having fun with that boy toy of yours now that Urabe isn't there?" Rakshata replied with a grin.

Inoue blushed as she glanced towards Sugiyama who was laying down in the same room. Excusing herself, Inoue walked out of the room and responded in an aggravated whisper, "I told you it wasn't like that! Why does no-one get that?"

Rakshata instantly came up with a top one hundred list of why she and so many others suspected the blueheads of dating, "Maybe it is-"

"The fact we live together? The fact we are always together? The fact that we care about each other? I've heard them all before," Naomi replied in an exasperated tone.

The Indian scientist nodded and grinned, enjoying that poor Inoue was getting flustered so quickly, "Well, besides those very good reasons for people speculating what your relationship with him truly is, how about the way neither of you have dated anyone ever?"

"That…maybe I am just not looking for a lover," Inoue responded hesitantly.

Rakshata tilted her head back and laughed heartily, "Of course not, you've found one and you are just being a stubborn girl about it."

This time Inoue responded in a resigned voice, knowing when she had lost, "Rakshata…"

"Tell me silly girl, do you or do you not care for the boy? I'm pretty sure this Kento boy is heads over heels for you, so if you keep your feelings from him it will just be cruel to him. I mean, how long has this been going on? A dozen years?"

Glancing back at the room, Inoue spoke lightly and quietly, "Kento…isn't looking for that kind of relationship. And to answer your question…yes, I have feelings for him, but I like things the way they are."

Rakshata rolled her eyes, wondering whatever she was going to do with the girl, "Well, that's a step in the right direction, but you are still hopeless my dear. How long will it take you to admit your feelings? If this was a book I bet it would take you at least another fifteen or so chapters for you to do anything about it!"

Urabe's cousin slumped her shoulders and responded solemnly, "Rakshata, what do you think I should do? He's my best friend…"

The mechanic and designer shrugged, glancing at the still asleep Urabe as she responded to check up on him, "Honestly, I've never been in your situation dear. I've had relationships, but they were just short term and for fun exclusively. I take it that you want a lasting relationship, right? Well, you can't go the distance if you never go up to the starting line. Try actually letting him know you want him."

Inoue frowned, "I don't know how to do that though. I don't think I can bring myself to walk up to him and just say it to him, and anything short of kissing him on the lips will just be seen as a friendly act."

Rakshata sighed, feeling bad about the situation Inoue found herself in but also feeling exasperated that _she_ was the one who had to help the poor girl with it. Her spirits lifted when she remembered something possibly more than friendly that had been going on between the blueheads that day, "That reminds me, Urabe burst your bubble earlier today, didn't he? What were you two really doing?"

"Kento had been a victim of our friend's poor driving, so I was giving him a massage," Inoue responded carefully, thinking she knew where Rakshata's mind was headed.

Not to prove her dear friend incorrect, Rakshata responded with a laugh, "Did you like feeling his body beneath yours as you ran your hands over him?"

Naomi sighed and shook her own head, glad that Urabe was not privy to this conversation, "Don't make it weird Rakshata. I enjoyed helping mend his back though, yes."

"What did you do afterwards?" Rakshata said in a faux innocent tone.

Inoue did not know what she was about to get herself into with her response, "Well, Kento and I took a nap together…" the instant cackle on the other end of the phone made Inoue groan, noticing the error she had made, "It wasn't like that, stop it!"

As Rakshata's laughter died down, the genius came up with a plan to support the KeNao relationship, "I have an idea. You have any revealing clothing?"

"Revealing?" Inoue asked, unsure now what Rakshata was thinking.

"Yeah, like what I wear most the time. I bet loverboy would like anything you have, even a sexy yukata. If you want to make it all romantic you could get some nice candles and-"

The designer was cut off by Inoue, whose face had flushed a deep red, "Rakshata, I'm not going to sleep with him to tell him I like him!"

Rakshata frowned and snapped her fingers, "Well, scratch that plan. I could have occupied Urabe for it too, but oh well."

Inoue saw a chance to tease back now, and asked in the same faux innocent tone Rakshata had used earlier, "Occupied?"

Rakshata saw the implication Naomi was raising, but summarily ignored it, "Yes, occupied. I could always keep Urabe busy with me here. Lots of work to do you know."

Inoue wanted to stick her tongue out at the older woman, but settled for being sarcastic, "Uh huh, busy with you. How would you keep him busy, I might ask?"

Deciding that if the girl would not stop this train of thought, Rakshata responded in a seductive voice, "That's a woman's secret, dear. I bet you'll hear all about how I kept him busy though, if you catch my drift."

Having awakened slowly from all the noise and from the mention of his name, Urabe asked, "Hey Rakshata, who's on the phone?"

Rakshata glanced at the giant man and held the phone out towards him, "It's your cousin, wish to speak with her?"

The man's grew a large grin and his eyes lit up, the mere mention of his dear cousin raising his mood, "Inoue? Of course!"

Speaking back into the phone, Rakshata told Inoue what she was doing, "I'm putting your silly cousin on the phone dear. Have fun."

"Okay, bye Rakshata," Inoue bid farewell.

Taking the phone from Rakshata and holding it up to his head quickly, the lanky Four Holy Swords member chirped, "So Inoue, what's up?"

Thinking back, Inoue remembered why she had called in the first place before her run in with Rakshata, "I was calling to see how you were doing. I hadn't thought you would be gone so long."

Urabe grinned as he recalled the events of the day, "I'm doing fine. Rakshata is a bit of a slave driver since she is too lazy to do half of the things herself, but she is interesting company to keep," a pipe smacking him across the back of the head later, Urabe whined, "Oww, what was that for?"

Rakshata crossed her arms indignantly, wishing that she could have smacked his head herself but their height difference prevented that, "I'm not lazy, just uncaring."

Urabe rolled his eyes before letting out a sigh and stating, "Fine, you are the most uncaring Indian genius mechanic I know. Happy?"

Rakshata nodded lightly, "Better."

Having heard only part of what Urabe and Rakshata were saying to each other and remembering how little Rakshata wore, Inoue spoke seriously over the phone, "Urabe, you keep your eyes on your swords and on your Knightmares, okay?"

The older cousin nodded but was a bit confused by her mandate, "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"We both know how miss genius dresses," Inoue responded dryly.

Urabe rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly, "Oh yeah, that. Had kind of forgot actually, haha. Well, willpower and vigilance are a sword master's and a pilot's best friend. I don't think there will be a problem!"

Across the room Rakshata had pulled out her own phone and was waving it in the air, "Urabe, I'm ordering food. My treat since you are such a good test subject. Anything you particularly want?"

Urabe placed a hand over his own phone, "Uhhh, I'll have whatever you get Rakshata. I don't order food much. Sugiyama and Inoue are big on preparing the food themselves."

"Fine. You're eating what you get though," Rakshata warned.

Her warning only made Urabe laugh, "Have you forgotten? I have almost no sense of taste! I really will be fine with anything."

Slapping herself on the forehead Rakshata could not believe that she had forgotten about this man's inability to tell the difference between a potato and a piece of cake, "Oh yes. Remind me to do all the cooking here."

Urabe continued to smile, "I can make good pudding though I hear!"

Upon mention of her berserk button, Rakshata yelled, "No, no pudding! Pudding is a bad food and should be banished from the Earth!"

* * *

Cecile Croomy, assistant to Lloyd Asplund and co-creator of one of Britannia's upcoming Knightmare models noticed her boss's face narrow and grow serious. Her boss was never serious. He was a sociopath, or at least appeared to be one, who did as he pleased when he pleased and didn't quite care about anyone else's opinion about it ever. To see him serious worried Cecile, "What is it Lloyd?"

Her boss sighed and shook his head, the serious look fading, "I feel like I should be offended right now," shrugging it all off, he looked down at the food below him, "Oh well, back to eating my favorite food! Pudding, how I love you!"

Cecile sighed too, "If only you would pay attention to anything else like you do that food."

* * *

Urabe furrowed his brow, thoroughly confused by the outburst, "Um, okay? You have it out for pudding?"

"Yes, you could say that," Rakshata said embarrassedly, not having meant to make such a spectacle of herself.

"Want to talk about it?" Urabe said amusedly.

"No."

"You sure?" He tried again.

"Yes."

"Really sure?"

Rakshata groaned and gave in, "Quite the persistent man, aren't we? Fine, I really, really hate a Britannian nobleman who works as a top class engineer and he would never shut up about his favorite food pudding all the time I knew him."

The Four Holy Swords member laughed as something came to mind, "So, I guess pudding is not a good pet name to call you by? I'll remember that."

Rakshata was not as amused, "Why would you call me pudding? That sounds like a romantic nickname, silly man."

Urabe opened his mouth to speak, but words did not leave his lips as he thought about what to say. He blinked for a moment and then finally said, "Yes, yes it does. Now, another subject to talk about. Do you wear that in public?"

"Wear what?" Rakshata looked at herself and found nothing odd about her apparel except maybe her lab coat.

Urabe pointed to all of her clothing, "That. Your clothing."

"Why, is it provocative enough to suit your tastes?" Rakshata grinned smugly.

Urabe shook his head no, "No, I am just curious as to why any sane woman would wear that much skin around other people. If it is just in private, I guess it is passable, but-"

Rakshata sighed and rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, I remember now, you're mister old fashioned. You should relax a little. A little of my nice, tan skin won't hurt you."

Urabe nodded back to her, "You're right I suppose. Besides, you are my business associate as well as my current boss. I shouldn't even look at you below the face. It would be indecent and ignoble to do otherwise."

"You are quite amusing, silly man," Rakshata let out her noblewoman's laugh and pointed her pipe at her lab rat.

Urabe shook his head and sighed, a little amused himself, "I am glad I amuse you. Now, should we order that food?"

Rakshata remembered the phone in her hand and brought it up to her head, "Sounds like a most delectable idea. While I do this, go lay down again, you need to rest for tomorrow while I order the food."

Urabe nodded to his host and strolled over to her couch. On the other end of Urabe's phone, a slightly annoyed voice stated, "Urabe, still here you know."

"Oh, sorry Naomi!" He said apologetically, having actually forgotten about his second conversation.

"Whatever. Now, Kento and I are going out tonight, so if you come back home and we're not there, don't send a search team for us."

Urabe's eyes widened, misunderstanding what his younger cousin meant, "Wait, you two are going out? As in going out going out? I remembered you two were going to go get food, but-"

"We're not going on a date, so cool your jets! Sheesh, why does everyone think that?" Inoue groaned.

"Well, maybe because you two both haven't dated anyone else ever and spend all your time together-"

"Uuuuugh!" Inoue sighed into the phone, "Know what? See you later. I'm going to grab Sugiyama so we can get going."

* * *

Kallen growled as another punch she threw at Sayoko missed completely and was countered with a crushing punch to Kallen's face, smashing her nose and knocking Kallen off balance. Sayoko used the moment to sweep Kallen's feet from underneath her and follow that up with a foot over Kallen's throat. The sparring match over, Sayoko released her foot and spoke, "You throw your fists around with no focus, charging and swinging them like a raging bull. While being hotheaded can be seen as a hindrance, you should instead think about how you can channel that attitude into a more effective style. Try again."

Kallen lunged at Sayoko and threw a flurry of blows at the maid, all of which were parried or blocked but all of which were more aimed and concise than the previous ones. Sayoko again struck Kallen, this time in the gut and knocking the wind out of her before speaking, "Better. You're too beaten to continue more today, so I suggest we end here."

Kallen gasped for air as she tried to recover, "I can still fight! I'm not done yet!"

As Kallen's fists raised into a fighting stance again, Sayoko sighed, "I guess this will be another lesson then."

This time when Kallen lunged, Sayoko took no time to spin and connect her foot with the redhead's face, knocking her off her feet and ending the fight once again, "Know your limits, and know when it is most effective to use your energy. If you keep fighting past when it is worthwhile, then you won't have the energy to fight when it is worth it."

Kallen got up into a kneeling position and bowed her head, "I concede."

Sayoko nodded to the girl, "Good. Now, go home and see how your poor mother is doing. Give her my condolences too please."

* * *

"Kento?"

Sugiyama looked across the table he and Inoue were sitting at to look his best friend in the eye and ask, "Yes Naomi? What is it?"

Inoue took in a deep breath. She felt so nervous about what she had been talking with Rakshata about, finally ending the decade long debate about telling Kento her feelings. She was so nervous in fact that she had to avert her eyes from his entirely as she tried to find her voice, "I…" at the worst possible time, Inoue lost her nerve and changed what she intended to say, "Do you think Britannia is ever going to leave Japan?"

Sugiyama noticed that she had meant to say something else, but what it was he was not aware of. Thinking about what she did say though, he responded glumly, "I honestly don't know. Naoto always made me believe that our dream could come true, but he's gone now. I'm not all that sure that we can do this without him, even with Ohgi taking the helm."

She nodded back to him, mentally kicking herself for aborting her mission to tell her feelings, "Me too…I still want to fight though. I don't think I could live with myself if I stopped fighting against the monsters who rule over us."

"Me too," Kento replied while his mind thought about the future of Japan and its people.

Inoue decided that she had best get back on track with her objective and just plain tell her best friend that she wanted to upgrade their relationship, "You know Kento, I…"

When Inoue failed to finish her sentence yet again Kento knew that something was up and so he inquired, "Is something wrong? Anything I can do for you?"

Inoue chuckled lightly to herself, "The only thing wrong is my inability to say something…"

Sugiyama rose an eyebrow, "Say what?" realizing the sense of what he had just asked he added, "Oh, stupid question. Never mind."

Inoue looked down at the food in front of her and sighed, the sounds of the restaurant around them completely ignored as she thought about the situation she was in. She had feelings for her best friend who she had known for years, since childhood in fact, and who she was living with and spending every day with. They had fun and enjoyed being with each other. They rarely argued about anything of real value or matter and they always made up instantly when they did.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she continued to think. What did she possibly have to gain by making their relationship romantic? Physical things like kissing and what Rakshata was suggesting? That could not possibly compensate for the possible wrecking of their current relationship. There could be other things too, but thinking of the round belly and mini me's that Kallen had put in her head the other day only made Inoue sad. Both she and Sugiyama could die any day while fighting Britannia and neither wanted to stop fighting, meaning that such a relationship would be a bad idea. Then there is the fact that if things became sour between them they would stop being able to work with one another the way they did now in the rebel group.

Having reached a mental decision, Inoue spoke softly to herself, "Know what, it's not worth it. Things are fine how they are."

Before Sugiyama could question her and her forlorn look, the sound of two kids crashing into their table startled them both. Luckily for them the table was a high table that was built into the floor, so it didn't move, but the two kids were not so lucky as they both rubbed their heads. Sugiyama opened his mouth to question them, but one of them, a girl with pale and western skin and dark hair, grabbed the stuffed animal they had been wrestling over from the other and got up to run. The one still on the ground, a boy with similar but darker hair and even paler skin, reached a hand out as he got up and began to chase her, "Hey, give it back!"

The girl hugged the stuffed animal, a large light blue pony with a rainbow colored mane, closer to her body and turned it away from her sibling, "No! Stop playing with it in public, brother!"

The girl reached a hand to keep her younger brother away from her, the hand keeping him at arms length as he tried to get closer. His sister was much stronger than him though and so he was not able to get to her, "It's mine though!"

Looking at the two struggling kids, Sugiyama decided to intervene and calm things down. He got up and put his arms between the two quarrelers and knelt down to their level, "Hey you two, what's the matter? Is something wrong?"

The boy pointed a finger meekly at his sister, "My sister Violet won't give me back my Rainbow Dash."

The girl crossed her arms and frowned, "You shouldn't even be playing with girl stuffed animals, Koji!"

Sugiyama smiled cheerfully at the girl, "What's wrong with a guy liking girl things? I know plenty of girls who like guy things, so why can't your brother like girl things?"

Violet looked down and sighed, "You're right mister…" she extended the pony doll towards her brother, "Here you go Koji. Sorry I took it from you."

Sugiyama nodded to her and patted her on the head, "See, that wasn't hard, was it? That was a good thing you did."

As the sister turned to leave and head back to their own parents, who were busy wondering why their children hadn't returned from their bathroom excursion, the boy looked up at Sugiyama and smiled, "Thank you, sir!"

Kento smiled back at the boy, "No problem. Go have fun and don't worry about what others think of what you like. It's what you like, not what others think you should like that matters."

The boy ran after his sibling and called for her to wait up for him. She did and he rubbed the stuffed animal on her face endearingly, causing her to blush from embarrassment given that they were in public. Sugiyama chuckled as he watched the two kids walk off into another part of the restaurant while he sat back down in his seat.

Inoue blinked for a moment as she tried to comprehend what had just happened, "Wow…you handled that nicely."

Sugiyama shrugged and spoke modestly, "I didn't do anything special. You really think I did?"

Naomi smiled, loving how kind her friend was to others who weren't named Tamaki or jerkass Britannians, "Yeah, I do. Kento Sugiyama, friend to all children."

"Haha, I just helped a brother and sister work out their problem. Nothing special, really," he insisted.

"You're joking, right? There are parents with years of experience who couldn't do what you just did," Naomi gave a brief sigh before continuing, "I bet you would make a pretty good father."

Not sure that he heard that correctly Kento asked her to repeat the last part, "Sorry, what was that?"

Noticing that she had actually said that out loud, Inoue smiled and tried to change the subject, "Nothing. Now, are we going to finish eating or are we going to let this go to waste and starve?"

"Oh yeah, that's right! Totally forgot about our food," Sugiyama said with a chuckle.

Inoue put her palm on her forehead, "Kento Sugiyama, friend to all children, too stupid to eat."

"Hey, not stupid, just preoccupied!" He complained.

Inoue took his hand in her own and replied very frankly, "Sugiyama, you may be my very best friend, but you have to admit that not knowing how to use this age's technology puts you on the lower scale of intelligence. I would say a fifty out of one hundred at best."

Kento groaned and frowned, "I resent that remark! And who cares if I can't use a cellphone? I can outdo even Minami at math!"

Inoue nodded to him and stated, "Remind me how much you use your higher level math in our everyday lives, and remind me how much you could use a cellphone every day?"

Shoulders sinking, Sugiyama groaned again, "Point taken…"

* * *

Urabe stretched his long arms out and yawned before he realized his arms were contacting the metal of a cockpit and that he was not on the couch he fell asleep on, "Why am I in a cockpit? How did I get in here? Rakshata! What did you do!"

The engineer laughed at his state of panic and spoke to him through the Knightmare's radio, "Oh, so you're awake. I decided I wanted to get another test done before we ate."

Looking at the cockpit and at himself, Urabe noticed something else that made him worry and made him blush, "Okay, fine, but why am I wearing different clothes? How did I get in this pilot suit?"

Rakshata continued to chuckle, "That's… not important, just start up the Knightmare. I wanted to fit you with my newest piloting suit, for it gives you a much longer life expectancy than that JLF uniform of yours would have."

Urabe shook his head as he turned the Knightmare's key and turned it on, "Note to self, Rakshata has no sense of boundaries. Watch where and when you sleep."

The sudden entrance of Kallen to the Stadtfeld mansion caught the attention of her mother, not stepmother, "Oh, Kallen, you're home. How are you today?"

Kallen dropped her bag and wiped her bleeding nose as she stared at her mother, "How am I doing?" Kallen balled her hand, "How am I doing? How do you think I'm doing! Naoto's dead!"

Ms. Kozuki looked down and grimaced, the memory of her son dying coming back to her like a bad dream she wanted to forget, "I…"

Kallen felt tears streak down her cheek as she yelled at her mother, "Why aren't you crying? Why aren't you crying about your own son's death?"

"Kallen…" her mother tried to respond, but all she could think about was the way she had briefly forgotten about the tragic news that crushed her world. Resorting to Refrain to remember the days when she, Kallen and Naoto all were happy together was not something she felt proud of, not felt she could talk about with her daughter.

Kallen shook her head in anger and grabbed her bag, "I'm going to my room. Don't even think of coming up, you terrible mother!"

As Kallen took off towards her bedroom, her mother stood in the entrance of the mansion wondering how exactly she could help her daughter feel better.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, you got that right! I referenced My Little Pony here! I figured that since I needed something to cause people to fight about that I would use the double standard of guys not being able to like girl stuff that I was talking with my family about the other day. Whatcha going to do about it? XD_

_Hey everyone, guess what? **There is a new way of reviewing!** Now all you have to do is** type into the box at the end of this page**! **PLEASE** take the thirty seconds or more it takes to leave me your impression on the chapter and the story! Please, I only hear back from about **five of you** when there are about **seven hundred of you**, so I know I can't be getting the full picture on what you all think! The more feedback and thoughts I receive, the better I can make this story for you all._

_**Be it thoughts, questions, comments or ideas I would love to hear from you and talk with you be it through review or message, so please lend me your thoughts. Also don't forget about the poll that you are all welcome to!**_

_**New box to type in! Please use it to help me make this story 20% cooler than it is!**_

_**l**_

_**V**_


	10. Tempting Fate

_A/N: MAJOR apologies for not finishing this last week! I had sudden family matters to take care of and just didn't have the time to do it. I hope you all enjoy it now though! Next chapter will be episode one of Code Geass from a different perspective, so I hope you all are psyched for that too. Tomorrow is my 17th birthday, but that won't slow down anything. Sadly I won't get to celebrate it until next weekend since I work all of tomorrow and have more writing to do for another story, like every Monday. Oh well._

_**Special thanks go out to XT3, Lunakatsuma, Delax (twice!), Raidersfan777, and an anonymous guest for the reviews**! Thanks to EGBC for adding it to your alerts as well! You all rock, and you really do help inspire me to write new chapters!_

_**For other great Code Geass reading, check out Code Geass: Mao of the Deliverance as well as Code Orange: A Life of LOYALTY**. Both are great stories expanding upon minor characters in Code Geass (Mao and Jeremiah Gottwald respectively), basically like this story in the way they don't focus on the main cast but rather the story is about the people whose stories were not center stage in Code Geass. If you check them out please support them with great feedback because they deserve it (especially Code Orange since it is ongoing, as well as the ongoing sequels of Mao of the Deliverance)!_

**_Now, everyone, I have something to ask of you all. Is anyone here a good artist and willing to do some art for this story?_**_ I am just curious, because I found a cool template that could be used for couples that I have put at the top of my profile page. If you're interested, please message me! It will become the "official" art of the story so to speak. If you guys want to do your own thing without the help of a template that is cool too, anything would be great to be honest!_

_**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! If you have any thoughts, comments, ideas or questions feel free to message me! I love talking to my readers and so don't feel afraid. Your feedback really helps me make this story better for all of you!**_

* * *

Rakshata smiled and pointed her pipe at the mass of metal before her, "My my, I guess it's about time for you to go back to your squad mates. My babies are almost completed."

Urabe, standing tall beside her, looked to the machine as well and grinned at the Indian woman's tendency to call the machines her children, "Okay, been meaning to ask you about that. Babies?"

Rakshata looked up at the gaunt man and rose an eyebrow, confused by his confusion, "I am building and bringing them to life after all. They are like my children."

The member of the Four Holy Swords gave her a coy grin, "Let me get this perfectly clear. Since you are building them, like how a baby grows in it's mother, you are their mother? Then wouldn't that mean that I am their father since I am giving you the data you need to continue building them?"

The engineer scowled and crossed her arms, "No. They are _my_ babies."

Urabe nodded to her and kept grinning, "No, I get that, but I'm saying that by your metaphor I would be-"

Rakshata turned her head away dismissively, "Stop over thinking this. I am their mother, that is all that matters."

"Yes, but you can't be a mother without having a father somewhere along the line-" Urabe's logic was cut off when he had to side step the swing of Rakshata's pipe.

Rakshata pounded a fist on the giant man's arm as she continued to scowl, "Stop it, silly man! You are ruining my metaphor!"

Urabe laughed at her flustered reaction to his extension of her metaphor, "How am I ruining it?"

Rakshata crossed her arms again and turned her head away from him again, "By implying you're their father of course! Stop implying things!"

"Implying things?" Urabe asked innocently, wanting to see where this would go.

"The connotation of that, you moron," Rakshata rolled her eyes, knowing that the man she was dealing with may be a little odd but was by no means stupid enough to not know what he was doing and saying.

The Japanese Liberation Front member shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Well it's just my data being given to you to be turned into a better fighting machine. Just completing your metaphor."

Rakshata turned back to him and asked, "Know what?"

Urabe rose an eyebrow, unsure as to what she was going to say, "What?"

"Shut up."

And he did so, albeit forcefully. Many moments later, Rakshata took in a breath and walked over to her couch. Flopping down onto it, the lazy woman put an arm over her eyes and spoke to Urabe.

"Your Burai Kais will be ready in a few months. Maybe a little sooner. Depends on how much other work I have to do, like my work on the radiant wave system."

Urabe blinked, wondering a little what had just happened before he shook his head and nodded to her, "Alright, thanks again Rakshata."

* * *

Currently resting from her last sparring session, Kallen Kozuki looked at her mentor who was sitting on the other side of the tea table they were at and asked, "Umm, Sayoko, do you mind if you tell me about how you got ahold of this dojo? I thought Britannia tried wiping all of these out after the war."

Sayoko gave the younger girl a polite smile as she thought about her own family, "I am the heir to it, so I acquired it when my family passed away. I have to use a lot of my money to pay off Britannians who would otherwise just burn it down like the rest."

Kallen bowed her head, sad that she had brought up a bad topic on a level equivelent to her own brother's death, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Sayoko kept smiling at Kallen, not one to worry much about things far in the past, "It is quite alright miss Kozuki. I look after a rich family who pays me generously for all I do for them," reaching into her pocket Sayoko withdrew a pencil pouch, or small purse depending on who would use it, "Now before you leave today I would like to give you something that you might find useful," Sayoko held the pouch out to Kallen, who took it gently, expecting something important to be inside it.

Kallen began looking it over with confusion, "What is this?" when a small blade extended from one end as she fumbled around with it Kallen gaped in amazement, "A knife!"

The maid of Lelouch and Nunully Lamperouge continued to smiled and nodded to the teenager, "A knife, yes. An inconspicuous one that you can use in an everyday environment without people noticing. Think of it as a going to school present."

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe of the Japanese Liberation Front looked to Ohgi, awaiting a response from the shocked man's face. When Ohgi managed to clear his throat and find his voice, he asked the older man, "P-poison gas?"

Kusakabe nodded, "Exactly. The Britannians are going to be moving it soon, and the security will be minimal. My own forces have something else in the works so we can't handle this, but your forces have grown over the past few months, correct?"

Ohgi frowned, feeling conflicted about even meeting with the most radical of the JLF's commanding officers, "That would be correct. So you want us to do it since you can't."

"Precisely. I believe strongly that you and your men will be able to handle this easily," Kusakabe grinned darkly as his mind thought about what this could mean, "Think of what power we can hold over the Britannians if we were to place such a device in a public area!"

Ohgi looked down at the ground as his stomach did a flip. He had done something like Kusakabe said, and every time he thought back to it brought him to tears. This time he had to stay strong in front of this important man, but Ohgi still felt weak as he replied, "A public area…you would ask us to kill innocents, including children? I am afraid I don't have the stomach for something like that anymore."

Kusakabe frowned and spoke with a slight amount of disgust, "What, did your little restaurant massacre turn out to be too much for you? We are rebels fighting for a better Japan! We have to do what is necessary to rid our nation of Britannia."

The terrorist cell leader nodded to Kusakabe, speaking with self reproach, "You're correct, but acts like those are those of cowardly terrorists, not decent people wishing for a better world. If my group steals this poison gas we're going to use it how we deem necessary," Ohgi rubbed his chin as he thought about what he had just said off the cuff, and then about how to follow up on it, "Most likely use it to wipe out a Britannian army base."

Kusakabe shook his head disappointedly, "Fine, do what you will. Just make sure the Britannians don't keep their hands on it. They will use it on us if we don't use it on them."

As the Japanese Liberation Front member stood and left the hideout in the Shinjuku Ghetto without another word. Once the man had left the room Ohgi pulled his cell phone out and dialed someone he knew he would be using in the operation, "Nagata, call the others. We have a new mission and our time window is limited."

* * *

Now in the hideout the core members of the terrorist cell gathered, only the core members due to the rapid expansion that had occurred during the past few months under Ohgi's leadership. Besides the leader Ohgi, in the room was Tamaki, Yoshida, Minami, Sugiyama, Inoue, Kallen, Nagata, and Inoue all gathered around a large round table Ohgi used to hold meetings.

With everyone important there and the handouts he made given to everyone involved in the specific plan, Ohgi began to speak, "Okay, here is the plan. The poison gas we will be stealing is being transported currently between a military base and a classified location. Due to the size of the container we will be using a tractor trailer to transport it, requisitioned by Nagata," he looked over to the dark haired man who nodded, "In it we will also store the Glasgow with Kallen piloting it in case things go south," the redhead now nodded, not excited to enter the cockpit as she had been many months before when she learned to use it, only touching Naoto's machine due to her desire to fulfill his dreams. Ohgi continued on, now facing Tamaki, "On monitor duty will be Tamaki, watching over things from their own surveillance room," the leader turned to face the aqua haired member of the team, "From the hotel across the road will be Sugiyama with his rifle to take out any personnel who are a threat to those three."

Inoue rose her hand rigidly, something worrying her, "Will Kento have a spotter?"

Ohgi shook his head and frowned, "I was thinking that having two Elevens going into a Britannian hotel would be suspicious."

Inoue's mouth formed an O as she thought about how to respond, worried for Kento's wellbeing on the assignment, "You're right, but-"

Ohgi gave her a reassuring look, "Inoue, this mission will be quick. I think having backup for the backup might cause more problems than it might solve."

The indigo haired girl looked down at the table and fell silent, seeing her leader's point while also not liking it much. Kento, sitting beside her, took her hand underneath the table and calmed her down. Tamaki was the only one in the group not paying enough attention to Ohgi to notice the slight blush raise on Inoue's face, causing him to snicker. No-one then noticed how he yelped in pain from a kick to the shin.

Ohgi continued his briefing, "Now, Naoto had planned a raid at this same warehouse before his death. The details can be found on the paper I've handed out to those involved. The plan-"

* * *

Kallen backed her Glasgow into the tractor trailer Nagata had brought them and sighed as she powered it down. In this same machine her brother had died. Kallen opened the hatch and left the Knightmare, pulling on her disguise as she walked towards the front of the trailer. Placing the cap of her outfit on, she got into the car itself and took the passenger seat.

Next to Kallen in the vehicle was Nagata, who was to be the driver. He was taping a picture to the dashboard of the tractor trailer, a smile plastered on his face as he looked at it. Kallen took a glance at it and saw her partner, a woman and a small child in it. Given the look on his face, Kallen felt that they had to be his family and decided to ask and reaffirm her inference, "Is that your family?"

Nagata continued to beam at his picture, the sight of the two people he cherished in it warming his heart, "Yeah, that's them. They're helping rebuild our village as we speak right now."

Kallen looked at the innocent looking child and felt a pang in her heart. Naoto had died saving these specific people. As soon as she felt the pain it faded though, the bright look on their faces making Kallen realize that her brother had not died for nothing. Because of Naoto's sacrifice these two were able to live on along so many others in their village, "I'm glad Naoto was able to help your village and family. I can't imagine what it would have felt for you to lose them."

Nagata turned to face Kallen as his smile faded, "I'm sorry about your brother. I promise I'll do everything I can to help his goal of liberating Japan from those damn Britannians!"

Kallen nodded to him, "Thank you. I'm going to do everything I can to make his dream come true too. Now, let's go and pick that gas up."

* * *

A teenager with faded blue hair shook his friend's shoulder in an attempt to wake the raven haired boy, "Come on! We're going to be late for the game if you don't get up!"

The now awake teenager placed his arms over his head to block out the light that now shone in his room, "Don't worry Rivalz, defeating Britannian nobility is not such a hard thing. You've seen me do it a hundred times at least."

Rivalz Cardemonde groaned as his friend didn't get up, "Yeah Lelouch, but I don't want to have whoever is subbing for you lose before you get there! I would lose all that money I bet."

Lelouch lowered his arms and slowly sat up, yawning as he spoke in a bored tone, "If you lose your money because I was too lazy to get up on time then I'll repay you. It would be my fault after all."

Money symbols almost appeared in Rivalz's eyes as he replied cheerily, "You know Lelouch, you can be really nice when you want to. Try it out more!"

The other teenager shrugged as he began to get up from his bed, "Too much effort. I think I'll just stick to sleeping in class and outsmarting every Britannian nobleman who thinks I am just another child in over their head."

Rivalz tossed Lelouch his school uniform and sighed as a thought crossed his mind, "Think Prez is going to be mad that we're missing class?"

Lelouch pulled the over shirt he was given on, "Of course she is Rivalz. But we still do this all the time and she never remains mad long."

Rivalv sighed again, "I guess you're right," thinking about how his beautiful class president would whack him on the head after this, Rivalz groaned, "Oh, I wonder how I'll make it up to her this time?"

Lelouch grabbed the last pieces of clothing he needed and began to pull them on, still using a bored tone, "Most likely how you usually do. Help her out with the student council and act like a kind sycophant."

The other student shook his fist as they began to leave, "I resent that remark!"

Lelouch waved goodbye to Sayoko, noticing that Nunully had already left for her own classes, as he responded to Rivalz, "What? It's true."

As they now left the house, Rivalz dropped his shoulders and whined, "Doesn't mean you have to say it. I mean, come on! Don't ever say stuff like that around Milly. I don't want my feelings for her getting out- "

With both teens situated on Rivalz's motorbike, Lelouch in the side car and Rivalz in the driver seat, Lelouch pulled out a book from the side car and cut his friend off, "Rivalz, less complaining, more driving."

The blue haired teen looked down at his watch and gasped, "Oh yeah! Sorry!" Revving the engine, Rivalz began to drive away from his friend's house, "Here we go! You better beat that Britannian fast bud!"

* * *

Nagata looked around the outdoor warehouse and let out a sigh of relief as no-one took notice of his tractor trailer, or the two people who got out of it. Apparently Tamaki had done a good enough job of misdirecting them for no-one to notice the extra truck and no-one notice the forklift he was commandeering. Kallen looked through the supplies in the area and found the round capsule they were looking for, "Here it is Nagata."

The dark haired man smiled as he readied the forklift, "Good. Now let's move it and get out of here before anything can go wrong."

* * *

Tamaki took a swig from his coffee mug and let out a content sigh, "Gotta love the easy jobs. Am I right Sugiyama?"

From the red haired man's radio came a disgruntled reply, "Stop talking and pay attention Tamaki! I don't want to have to make a shot and blow this mission if I don't have to."

Tamaki waved his hand in the air, as if he was shooing away the sniper who was looking down his sights at the careless man, "Yeah, yeah, quit your worrying-"

"Excuse me, it's my shift. What are you doing here?"

Tamaki's oh crap expression told Kento all he needed to, moving his rifle slightly to aim at the intruder. He waited to see how this was going to go, not wanting to make a bad situation worse than it had to be.

Tamaki tried to obfuscate stupidity to get off the hook and get out, "I, uh, guess I didn't notice the time!" Tamaki stood up and stretched his limbs, "Take the seat, have a good time, I should be going!"

The Britannian who was supposed to be on duty at the moment narrowed his eyes as he read Tamaki's name card, "You're not Thomas. Who are you, Eleven?"

The Eleven opened his mouth to speak, but didn't think about what he was going to say to save himself, "I'm-" his shoulders sank as he realized how screwed he was, but he tried to still keep his cover as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Crap, where is that ID card?"

The Britannian pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Tamaki, "I think I'm going to need you to come with me and-"

The man was cut off by a rifle shot to the head, killing him instantly after the shot cracked through the glass window. Tamaki ducked reflexively, scared by the shot before the sound of Kento's voice over the radio reminded him that he wasn't under fire.

Sugiyama yelled at Tamaki over their radio channel, while in the background loud alarms went off as someone who heard the voices and gunfire pulled an alarm, "Tamaki! You idiot! Now we're going to have to get the hell out of here! The way Naoto set this plan up we would never have had an issue."

Tamaki put his mouth to his radio and whined, getting up and leaving the room, "Hey, come on! Everyone makes a mistake!"

"Yes, and yours might just get us killed!" Sugiyama snapped back. Another few guards burst into the room Tamaki had been in before noticing that they had seen him running. Sugiyama shot one of them, causing the others to look around in confusion. Another shot later the living ones realized what was happening and tried to get cover, but one of them was unable to do so in time. One still alive, they hid on the ground and out of Sugiyama's view.

Back at the base and watching over the mission was Inoue, who had been listening in on the two men's conversation and was curious what was going on, "What are you two arguing about?"

Sugiyama groaned into the radio, "Tamaki might just have gotten us killed."

The blue haired woman felt her eyes widen as her friend spoke, "What?"

Kento let out a long breath and closed his eyes, his hands putting another clip into his rifle instinctually, "Britannians will be bursting in on my position soon because I had to snipe someone who was going to capture Tamaki. Their base is on high alert and I had to fire at more guards to protect Tamaki who came to check out the noise."

"Then get out of there!" Inoue yelled over the radio, not seeing why he wasn't already.

Sugiyama looked through his scope at where Kallen and Nagata were supposed to be, intent on helping them out if they needed it, "I am getting on that, but I need to make sure the others are fine. Kallen and Nagata said they had the gas, but I don't know if it is loaded yet …"

Inoue covered her receiving end of her radio and turned to face Ohgi, who was in the same room as her, "Ohgi, the operation is falling apart. Tamaki drew attention and Kento had to blow their cover to save him."

Ohgi frowned, not liking to hear that his friends were in danger, but still having to remain distant to a degree to be in charge, "Do Kallen and Nagata have the gas?"

"Yes, but-" Inoue started before a radio transmission cut her off.

The voice over the radio was loud as Kento yelled, "What the hell?"

Inoue uncovered the receiving end of her radio and hastily replied. "What is it Kento?"

Sugiyama just gaped at the sight before him. A group of four Britannians had rushed towards the hotel he was firing from, but they never reached it. A katana gutting one of them before quickly cutting across another's throat stopped their rapid deployment, but two more quick cuts finished the last two. The swordsman sheathed his katana and smiled, speaking into a radio of his own, "Got off work a bit early! Heard from Kusakabe that you guys were doing something in this area and I decided to watch. Saw your shooting and thought you might need a hand!"

Both Inoue and Sugiyama's jaws hit the floor as Urabe spoke to them over their radio frequency, but it was Sugiyama who was able to get his composure back first, "Um, thank you for the save Urabe. Remind me not to tick you off."

Urabe dodged behind a car to avoid gunfire, laughing as he did so, "Remember, friend zone!"

Inoue narrowed her eyes at her own radio, "Friend zone? Urabe, you do know Sugiyama's not the only one on this frequency, right? We _all _are."

Urabe took his own pistol out from its holster and began to return fire at the Britannians across the road, "Oh…anyways, Sugiyama, don't worry, I can handle these guys. Get your friend out of here and go meet your other allies."

Sugiyama packed up his rifle and began to take off from his position, "Thanks Urabe. I'll owe you one."

"Don't die and we'll call it even!"

More gunfire was loud enough to be heard over the radio, worrying Inoue more, "Kento, what's going on now?"

"Explain when I get to you in a minute! Tamaki and I will be back to base faster than Nagata and Kallen since our car goes faster."

"You better be driving…" Inoue said in a low tone, recalling the last time she allowed Sugiyama to be in the same car as Tamaki.

"Of course I am, dear," Kento replied jokingly as he shot at more Britannians on his way to his car.

The response that came back over the radio was from both of the blue haired cousins in about the same level of apprehension, "What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Inoue shook her head and tried reaching someone else, "Nagata, Kallen, what is your status?"

Nagata was the one able to respond, "We got the gas loaded and we're getting the hell out of here! Soldiers are firing at us and there are helicopters in the distance."

Inoue nodded, "Okay, make sure to go on the predetermined path as much as you can. The sooner you get back here the better."

* * *

Jeremiah Gottwald rose an eyebrow at his subordinate who had just walked into his office angrily, "What is it Kewell?"

The orange haired man clenched his fist as he reported, "Lord Jeremiah, there are Eleven terrorists who have stolen something from a nearby warehouse."

The blue haired leader of Kewell rose an eyebrow with a smug look on his face, "Oh really? It seems we might be in for a little excitement today. What do you think it is that they stole?"

Kewell spoke with as little contempt as he could manage but it still seeped through his voice as he thought about the situation, "We believe it to be poison gas. Bastards…think of what they're going to do with it! Damn Elevens, why can't you just give up!"

Jeremiah held a hand up to calm his subordinate, "Calm down Kewell and get suited for combat. I need you to be at your best so that we can bring honor to the Pureblood name if we are chosen to go on this assignment."

"Yes sir…" Kewell replied exasperatedly. The orange haired man turned and left the office, intent on being ready to hunt these terrorists who dare to harm innocents down.

Nagata spun the wheel to narrowly avoid hitting a slow faring car in front of him, "Move out of the way!"

Kallen looked back out of the window and groaned as she saw the helicopters tailing them, "They're going to catch us if we don't keep moving! Go faster!"

Nagata pressed the gas pedal down as far as it would go, angry that the machine wasn't going faster, "I'm going as fast as this thing can go! This vehicle wasn't made for speed, and it doesn't help that we have your Knightmare in the back."

Kallen looked down at her lap, thinking about what they should do. She could get into her Knightmare but there would be a ton of civilian casualties if they fought in this crowded area. As she thought about their situation, Nagata turned the wheel again and put them on a different road, "I'm changing to the alternate route since there is too much traffic here. Longer path, but less idiots getting in the way!"

Over the radio the two heard Yoshida's voice, "Hey, you guys better hurry! The Britannians have arrived at the ghetto and are interrogating and killing anyone they come across! We're holding out alright, but we won't be able to do so long."

Kallen took her radio and replied to him, "Roger Yoshida. We'll be there as soon as we can."

Nagata clenched the steering wheel angrily, "Damn, this plan has gone to hell quickly…"

* * *

A platinum haired scientist and engineer nonchalantly looked at the computer screen before him showing the retreating terrorists, "How do you think these terrorists managed to get away?"

His assistant Cecile turned to him and spoke, "Well Lloyd, I would hope that our forces could have captured them if they had deployed in full. I think that while their was still confusion about the situation the terrorists escaped and then when things got settled down a superior officer decided to let the escape towards the ghetto more. Once there these terrorists would lead the army to the location of the others."

Lloyd smiled as he imagined the chaos his superiors must be going through right at that moment, "My my, quite the prediction Cecile. It sounds logical and relatively straightforward, perfectly fitting of those boors calling the shots. They might have sent a little too much force to go after them though. I hear the Royal Guard is about to be sent in. How do they expect to find the other terrorists if they slaughter these ones midway?"

Cecile's eyes widened as she thought about those implications, "Oh my, wouldn't that be taking this a little too far? The Royal Guard?"

Lloyd shrugged, "Maybe. I mean, how sure are we that this stolen item is really what they are saying it is?"

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it won't amount to much. I mean, these terrorists have been doing this sort of thing for years now and nothing has changed," Cecile frowned as she spoke, having bore witness to many incidents over the years of careless slaughter on both sides.

Lloyd shrugged again and leant back in his chair, speaking in a bored manner, "Whatever. I just hope they let us use the Lancelot sometime. It's begging to be tested."

Cecile shook her head and let out a small breath, "No, that's your impatience."

* * *

_A/N: Ten chapters down, many, many more to come! Chapter 11 marks episode 1 of Code Geass, so I hope everyone will enjoy that next week! Finally getting closer to the Kallen/Lelouch stuff...stupid canon making it hard to write!_

_Hey everyone, guess what? **There is a new way of reviewing!** Now all you have to do is** type into the box at the end of this page**! **PLEASE** take the thirty seconds or more it takes to leave me your impression on the chapter and the story! Please, I only hear back from about **five of you** when there are about **seven hundred of you**, so I know I can't be getting the full picture on what you all think! The more feedback and thoughts I receive, the better I can make this story for you all._

_**Be it thoughts, questions, comments or ideas I would love to hear from you and talk with you be it through review or message, so please lend me your thoughts. Also don't forget about the poll that you are all welcome to!**_

_**New box to type in! Please use it to help me make this story 20% cooler than it is!**_

_**l**_

_**V**_


	11. The Day a New Leader Was Born

_A/N: Okay, here we are! Episode 1! There are overlapped bits of the episode of course, but there are a lot of original bits too. Given how important any given scene in Code Geass is, not having most of the scenes would make it all confusing to those who are only following this and have not seen the show in awhile. I hope you'll all enjoy!_

_Special thanks go out to Lloyd Irving, spanishcallos, Lunakatsuma, SrgntDrew, Raidersfan777, and XT3 for all the great reviews! You all help me keep this story going and your feedback helps me improve it for everyone!_

_Now, time to respond to some anon readers and their reviews!_

**_Lloyd Irving 7/23/12 . chapter 10_**

_Thanks for the very in-depth review! _

_Naoto was meant to be a carbon copy of sorts of Lelouch, down to not being athletic since I wanted Kallen to see him in both Zero and Lelouch, so I am glad you like that! And I didn't make Urabe awesome…he was awesome to begin with! I just added to what was there. Poor guy's one full appearance was the episode where he sacrifices his life to save Zero with a cool speech and all. That gave him the status of bada** all by itself, but although I wanted him in the story I had to find a way to do so. Then I realized who he had the same hair color as in this series of rainbow hair people, and tada, Urabe in the story! His interactions with Rakshata were me trying to expand his character even a little more, giving him someone other than Inoue and Sugiyama to converse with._

_Sugiyama and Inoue are going to follow Clamp (one of the groups behind Code Geass) tradition and take their sweet time to ever do anything about their feelings. Clamp has had dozens of series, and you could probably count on one hand the official confirmed pairings that are lasting. Everything else is heavily implied. Trust me though, they just need a little push in the right direction…when that push happens, well, I hid it in an earlier chapter as one of Rakshata's lines._

_Kallen/Lelouch is my favorite pairing in Code Geass too! I'm currently creating my second and third favorite pairings within this very story, but Kallen/Lelouch is number one. It saddens me that canon will prevent me from doing anything with them for a little while…I really want to get into writing it! I…just can't. I don't want to follow canon, but this was supposed to be canon from a different perspective. I am going to stay canon until the last episode of R2 (except the rewritten 19th episode I have begun to work on already with some great help), so every episode will do it's best to fit in Code Geass canon. The epilogue? Well, that'll be optional to read and HEAVILY breaking from what is considered canon. You remember C's world from the show? Gonna heavily abuse it's massive mcguffin powers._

_As for you question about Inoue and Urabe dying…I'm sticking to canon, as much as it wrenches my heart. The reason I wrote this was because I saw the utterly broken look on Sugiyama's face when Inoue's Burai was destroyed. Then I looked into more minor characters and grew an intense liking of Urabe FOR his sacrifice…I feel that if I don't have his sacrifice goes as scheduled then he won't be the same. He was awesome in canon for it, and to take that from him would make me feel terrible. So to preserve his awesomeness, sadly he is doomed. And I have to make Inoue's Burai explode in order to keep with the tragic expression on Sugiyama's face that created this story. So yes, Inoue's Burai will go boom. My apologies to you and everyone, but the bluehead cousins will be bowing out of the story in (approximately) 25 and 30 chapters respectively. Poor Yoshida only has 24 left…some, like Kewell, only have 10!_

**_Anonymous "guest"_**

_And now to the **anonymous guest** who I removed the review of due to profanity, I believe you must not have been paying attention to my author's notes about how this story will be going through the main series step by step. We just got past the prologue, and this is the first episode of Code Geass. I am mostly following canon for this story, only 'breaking' it where it makes more sense to, and Kallen and Lelouch **have not met yet**. They will **very soon**, so I apologize that you don't have your KaLulu yet, but I am writing a story that is bigger than just a single pairing. Being impolite and acting like you are entitled **will not** get the story to move any faster. I spend a lot of my free time to bring you all weekly updates, and for you to not only swear (with incorrect spelling as well, making you sound like an idiot) at me but also make demands is just beyond rude and not at all gracious for what I am doing for you. So if you don't want to have a full story and just have your KaLulu, go elsewhere, because while it is going to happen **it isn't here yet** and **whining about it won't change that.**_

_**Now I am sorry that you all had to read that second part, but I could not address the person privately via the messaging system. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, the equivalent of the first episode of Code Geass, and will leave me what your thoughts are about it! Be it a comment, question or idea I welcome them all because they help me improve this story for all of you, the readers! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"This is alpha-3. Target is traveling from delta twelve toward delta fourteen at a speed of eighty kilometers per hour."

"CCP to all mobile units, declaring a code three from floor five to floor two! All units take 288. I want the target intact!"

* * *

On the television screen of a well furnished and high class room a newsperson spoke, "Here's video footage of yesterday's terrorist bombing in Ohsaka. The secretary reported fifty nine casualties in this incident. Eight Britannians and fifty one others."

A clock on a table nearby those gathered in the room began to beep loudly, unnerving one of the two men sitting down across from each other.

The man sitting across the unsettled one filed his nails as his servant spoke to his opponent, "You're out of time. From here on you will make your moves every twenty seconds."

The filing man, a nobleman, smiled with his teeth, "Hah, I'm game."

The nervous one, the nobleman's opponent in a chess match that was being gambled upon heavily, quivered in his seat as his old bones felt horror at how he was going to lose. He had been trying to stall for time so that the true chess player could arrive, but he hadn't been able to do that long enough it seemed.

The doors of the room creaked open behind the nervous one, who turned to face it as did the nobleman who spoke, "Did your substitute arrive?"

The old man who was terrible at chess lost all the anxiety he had been building up during his match and exclaimed as he stood up, "Ooh, oh, oh thank heaven I'm saved," letting out a sigh of relief, the old man asked, "Are things going well at school?"

The nobleman rose his eyebrows and spoke condescendingly as he looked at the newcomers, "Oh what have we here? Schoolboys?"

A tall and skinny teenager stopped beside the man he was substituting for and smiled the slightest, "Well look at this. A nobleman."

The nobleman tapped his nail filer on the table, speaking in a tone that conveyed one thing and that one thing was smugness, "I envy you kids today. You have so much time on your hands. Time for regrets. What's your name? "

"Lelouch," pausing briefly, the Ashford Academy schoolboy continuing as his friend Rivalz walked past him and looked at the board, "Lamperouge."

Rivalz gaped at the board and exclaimed, "Woah, wait a minute! You can't win this one, it's impossible, right!"

Lelouch looked boredly ahead of himself, only using a fraction of his brainpower to plan out his flawless victory in the chess game. He could calculate the travel time as well, but that would require effort he didn't wish to expend and there was always the fact that his partner in gambling Rivalz knew a lot more in regards to driving and the timing of it all. When one did not have the time to deal with a task and knew of a repository of knowledge and skill in that task, why not use it?

"Rivalz, when do you think we would have to leave, in order to make our next class?" Lelouch asked in a bored tone.

"Uh, twenty minutes if we really bust our hump," Rivalz responded.

Lelouch replied calmly, a slight amount of an amused tone finding its way in there as well, "Then be that you drive safely on the way back."

This confused his friend and classmate, "Huh?" Rivalz knew Lelouch was good, but there was no way in Rivalz mind that this match would take anything less than a half hour to complete given the

The nobleman tapped his nail filer impatiently as Lelouch began to sit down, completely calm and relaxed as he spoke to Rivalz, "I'll need nine minutes," now seated, Lelouch spoke to the man who he was substituting, his boss at where he worked, "and by the way, about yesterday-"

The man, still relieved to have been substituted, responded understandingly, "Understood sir. We'll discuss it later."

"Nine minutes? You only have twenty seconds per move!" The nobleman said incredulously.

"Enough time," Lelouch responded emotionlessly as he picked up a piece from the board.

The nobleman could not believe his eyes as he looked at the piece raised into the air, "Hmmm? You start with the king?" the nobleman burst out into laughter, thinking that he was about to win a lot of money very easily, "Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

The response this time was a smile from the raven haired boy.

* * *

Speeding along the highway with their tractor trailer with police forces tailing them, Nagata growled as he thought about the situation he and Kallen were in, "Perfect! After we finally steal this damn thing-it's all because Tamaki couldn't stick to Naoto's plan! And now we got a problem!"

Kallen remained silent, her thoughts focused on how they might be able to find a way out of this situation. The police were right on their tail and they had not been able to shake them. Her stomach flipped as she thought about how badly this might go. They needed a miracle.

* * *

"I love playing against the nobility!" Rivalz said in a happy tone, "When they lose, they always pay out of pride. And by the way, eight minutes thirty two seconds is a new record."

Lelouch responded boredly, "He also didn't have much time to move either," his tone continued to be flat and unchanging as he went on, "And as opponents go, the nobles are tepid. They are just over-privileged parasites that's all."

Rivalz sped up his pace so that he was ahead of his friend so that he could turn around and face Lelouch, the two on their way out of the gambling building to get to Rivalz motorcycle, "Well then, why don't you challenge one of the Elevens? They're nothing like us Britannians!"

The door behind Rivalz opening automatically as he walked backwards, the blue haired boy turned around as he heard the sounds of a crowd outside the doorm "Huh?"

On the large display screen on a large building across from them was the video broadcast of the terrorist strike the day before led by Kusakabe of the JLF.

One of the voices in the crowd said, "What are they trying to prove by killing innocent people?"

Another spoke, "Those Elevens terrify me."

A slightly emotionless voice rang out from the various loudspeakers across the city, the large televisions throughout it changing from their display of the bombing to the Britannian seal before changing again to a video of Prince Clovis, "We apologize for the delay. Now, his royal highness Prince Clovis, third prince of Britannia, will address the nation."

Now that the image of Prince Clovis was shown the third prince of Britannia spoke, Lelouch and Rivalz looking on at it with the former's eyes narrowing, "To all my Imperial subjects, including of course the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the empire of Britannia."

In the escaping tractor trailer Kallen growled, a small display in the vehicle showing the broadcast, "We're not Elevens, we're Japanese!"

The prince began to move his arms around to demonstrate his emotion, "Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest, only to be torn apart. The remnants are filled with rage and sadness. However, as ruler of Area Eleven, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one-"

Sugiyama clenched his teeth and his hands wrapped tightly around his steering wheel, "Yeah right! You kill innocent Japanese every day you bastard!"

The prince continued on, acting as a large ham for the camera, "A virtuous battle to protect the well being of one and all. Now then everyone, I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice in the line of duty."

Tamaki pounded the dashboard of the getaway car he was sharing with Sugiyama, "What about the fifty one Japanese who were killed, huh?"

The emotionless and robotic announcer voice from before returned, "A moment of silence please."

Rivalz looked over at Lelouch who was paying for their parking as Rivalz got the bike ready, "Well aren't ya going to join in?"

Lelouch replied, "Are you?"

The blue haired boy leaned on his bike as he laughed nervously, "Heh, it's sort of embarrassing."

Lelouch smiled at him as he took their receipt, "And I agree with you. Besides, spilling tears over those people won't bring them back to life, now will it?"

Rivalz pulled his goggles on and said in a partly amused voice, "Dang! That's dark buddy."

"It's all about self satisfaction," Lelouch turned to face the screen with Clovis on it, "Doesn't matter how hard you try. You can't do it. There's no way you can change the world."

* * *

In the corridor leading out of the room prince Clovis had broadcasted from, a man with dark blonde hair leaning on the wall thought to himself about the prince, 'His reign is a pathetic sham."

Past the blonde man ran a soldier, a large and rotund man who wore a monocle, "Yo-you're highness!"

Amused but also curious, Diethard Ried spoke to himself about the slow running man who passed him, "Huh? A soldier?"

The blonde man, Diethard, listened in on the conversation of the prince with the soldier, "-how boorish of you."

The soldier bowed his head, "I beg your pardon your highness. My lord-"

Diethard turned his head fully towards them and complained, "Not another appearance for him?" Diethard didn't want to have to pull together another broadcast like the one he just had, so he turned to leave, "I hope it's not as dreary."

The prince yelling at his subordinate, the soldier, caught the attention of and stopped Diethard in his tracks, "You fool!"

Bartley, the soldier who was reporting to Clovis about the recent incident with the capsule, responded with his gaze averted, "The police were informed that it's medical equipment, that's all. If we scramble the army there'll be a-"

Clovis cut Bartley off angrily, "Deploy the Royal Guard! The Knightmares as well!"

* * *

"Alert one, alert one! Fourth, Seventh and Eigth rapid reaction companies as well as the thirty-first air assault team immediately scramble. Special division nine, stand by for deployment!"

Jeremiah Gottwald grinned as he finished getting into his Knightmare. He was sure he was about to have a lot of fun fighting the Japanese bastards who took his lady Marianne's children from the world.

* * *

Moving at a very slow pace, driving carefully as Lelouch had specified earlier, Rivalz turned to and asked his friend as they moved on the highway towards their school, "That first move you made."

Lelouch responded to Rivalz with a confused, "Hmmm?"

Rivalz clarified what he was asking about, "Why'd you start with the king?"

Lelouch looked over the book he held in his hands at the road ahead of them, "If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?"

Glancing briefly at Lelouch to see how serious his friend was, Rivalz looked back at the road and asked, "What's with that?"

"With what?" Again, Lelouch was confused.

Once again Rivalz had to clarify his question, "Do you fantasize about running a major corporation?"

"No way. Ambitions like that will ruin your health," Lelouch turned his head when he heard the loud honking of a horn behind the motorcycle, "Hmmm?"

Rivalz turned around too to see the large and menacing green tractor trailer right on their tale, the vehicle moving much faster than the slow going motorcycle. Rivalz put his foot down and sped the motorcycle up to avoid being crushed, "Ahhhhhh! We're gonna die!"

Nagata yelled at the motorcycle getting in his way, "You idiot! Watch where you're going!" He turned the steering wheel so that he would go on a different path, not willing to run over two idiotic teenagers.

Kallen turned to Nagata and yelped, "No! Not that way!"

The tractor trailer veered down a side road that had a barrier, had being in the past tense as the tractor trailer burst through it. Nagata was unable to stop in time to prevent the tractor trailer from swerving and crashing into the side of an abandoned building. Both he and Kallen had their seatbelts on so they were fine, but the crash caused the two to be hit violently by their airbags that deployed and pushed them both to the brink of unconsciousness.

A police helicopter pursuing the car reported into their superiors, "Control, the target has crashed at the abandoned D-O construction site."

Their response was, "The military will take over. General Bartley's command."

Gathering on the highway nearby where the incident took place was a large crowd, all looking on at the event and taking pictures and videos of it but none doing anything else but talk about it.

"Woah, over here!"

"What happened? Some kind of accident?"

"Probably a drunk driver."

"It's always some moron."

"Hey, maybe somebody oughta go help?"

Lelouch was disgusted by how apathetic the crowd was being, apathy being one thing he would never forgive, and got up out of the side car of the motorcycle, 'All those idiots.'

As Lelouch ran off towards the scene of the crash they caused, Rivalz yelled after him, "Wait!"

Rivalz groaned as his friend kept going, but he didn't follow. The blue haired boy just wanted to get to class and not anger his beloved class president any more than he was going to already for missing class.

* * *

The two other escaping rebels swerved around a corner in a controlled manner, their intent of reaching their friends driving them to be a little reckless in their way back. Sugiyama stomped his foot on the gas pedal as he listened to garbled messages coming over the radio of Nagata and Kallen. Keeping his eyes on the road, the aqua haired man growled to the red haired one in the passenger seat, "Tamaki, I swear, if anyone dies because of your screw up-"

Tamaki shrugged exaggeratedly, "We all got away, didn't we? We'll be fine! Kallen's got her Glasgow to protect her and Nagata, and no-one's even after the two of us!"

Sugiyama shook his head softly, his voice quiet, "You had better be right Tamaki."

The two men had now entered the ghetto and were racing past the first few buildings of it when a Britannian squad caught sight of them. A tank previously aiming at civilians turned towards them and prepared to fire, something that caught both of their eyes, Tamaki exclaiming, "Oh shit! What're we going to do!"

Sugiyama turned the car sharply, a blast from the tank flying right past where they would have been. Starting the car up again and stamping on the gas throttle, Sugiyama raced towards the tank while reaching into the back with one lanky arm, "Tamaki, help me get the rocket launched."

Tamaki swallowed his breath before getting half out of his seat and grabbing their rocket launcher from the back seat. As soon as he grabbed it though another swift turn sent him tumbling first into the roof and then the back of the car, but the cannon blast that missed them would have done more than rough up the rebel. Tamaki groaned and mumbled as he fumbled to load the rocket, Sugiyama calling back to him, "You got it ready yet?"

Tamaki scowled as he opened the sun room, "Yeah, yeah, hold your horses," peeping his head out, Tamaki saw that the squad next to the tank had stopped killing civilians and was now firing at them, "Damn Britannians! Take this!"

The rocket flung towards the Britannian foot soldiers, crashing directly into one before exploding and killing most of the others. The explosion went as far as to damage the treads on one side of the tank, immobilizing it while also going as far as to shock the crew for a moment. Sugiyama yelled, "Fire another, Tamaki!"

Tamaki dropped down inside the car and began prepping another round, "Got it," now loaded again, Tamaki popped back out, "Eat this bastards!"

As the vulgar man fired again, Sugiyama swerved to throw off the opponent's aim. The dodge attempt was not necessary though, for the crew in the tank was unable to fire another round. The rocket ignited the fuel tanks and the rest of the tank, taking the entire machine out in an inferno. Sugiyama took a hand off the wheel to high five his companion, who had just taken his seat again, "You're a lucky man Tamaki. I don't know how we're alive."

Tamaki grinned as the car came to a halt on the side of the road they were fighting on, "Some nice driving on your end saved both our asses! Now, where the hell should we go?"

Sugiyama glanced around the area, his eyes catching familiar dark blue hair in a crowd of the still surviving Japanese, "I say we go over there Tamaki. I forgot how close our base was to the edge of the ghetto!"

Tamaki looked to where his friend was focused on and laughed, "Seems like your Inoue-senses are working! Let's go see how she's doing-"

"Damnit, that hurt man! Why'd you hit me?"

Sugiyama sighed and shook his head as he drove their car slowly towards the crowd of once and now refugees.

When Sugiyama and Tamaki parked and exited their vehicle, they were instantly the attention of the Japanese civilians. Those who otherwise would have been executed mercilessly just because they were next to where the rebels were holed up cheered for their saviors.

Inoue handed a small girl a doll that they had dropped when the Britannians arrived and smiled at them. She had spotted Tamaki's wild hair out of the top of the car that saved them all, so she was sure her friends were about to come and see her. Until then, she wanted to help out the survivors. She knelt down next to a woman who was suffering from a bullet wound. Having seen Sugiyama fix up enough of their team in the past Inoue began to treat the woman with the supplies she had at hand, Inoue knowing that what she had was all this woman was going to have to not suffer from either a slow, infectious death or a painful one bleeding to death.

Sugiyama and Tamaki tried to reach Inoue to learn what their allies were up to, but they were being hailed as heroes by the people around them and unable to break through the crowd. None knew that the reason that the Britannians attacked was because of this same group of rebels, so the deaths and injuries of their fellow citizens were not seen as their fault as they partly were. Sugiyama did his best to bow out and pin the attention and fame on Tamaki, but all he managed to do was leave the group on the opposite side of where Inoue was.

Inoue finished doing what little she could for the woman who she was treating and administered her a small painkiller. Looking up, she saw her friends in two different spots. Inoue decided that she would see Sugiyama first, of course, and began to move through the crowd to reach him since a burning wreck of a tank and a wall prevented her from going around them. Having a little difficulty fitting through the crowd, particularly upstairs, Inoue managed to escape the people and tackle-hug Sugiyama. He smiled at her brightly and hugged her back as she spoke, "Glad you're safe," looking around the blue haired woman didn't see any approaching tractor trailers, "You know how Kallen and Nagata are doing?"

Sugiyama shook his head solemnly, something in his gut telling him that the lack of communication from their cellmates was a very bad thing, "Not a clue. I was busy hauling ass over here. Where are the others?"

Tamaki broke from his new fans and joined his friends wordlessly, letting them have their conversation. Inoue nodded towards one end of the street, the end that Sugiyama hadn't come in on, "They are a couple blocks away holding off the Britannians and evacuating some Japanese."

Kento unwrapped his arms from Inoue and she did the same, the man turning to the car he had been driving wildly minutes before, "Let me grab my gear," looking over at their other teammate, Sugiyama asked, "Tamaki, why don't you go to help them out right now?"

Tamaki ran over to the car and withdrew his assault rifle, grabbing a couple more and slinging them around his back, "Sounds good man!" Grabbing two more, he tossed them towards the blueheads before running towards where gunshots could be heard. The crowd cheered the almost-sociopath on as he raced towards combat to the amusement of Sugiyama and Inoue.

Inoue placed a hand on her forehead when Tamaki tripped over a piece of rubble and landed face first into the ground, "Think he'll be able to get to them by himself?"

Sugiyama chuckled as he withdrew his sniping gear from the back of the car, "Tamaki might be a moron, but he has a knack for survival. Can't explain it. Sticking with him probably increases your own life expectancy I think."

His almost girlfriend shrugged, an incident of him almost killing Sugiyama in a car crash coming to mind, "Whatever. You done yet?"

Her almost boyfriend clicked an ammo cartridge into his rifle and smiled to her, "And there we go. I don't have the most ammo, but it'll have to do for now."

"Then let's go," Inoue responded, having already turned to leave at a very fast pace with her assault rifle in hand.

Sugiyama nodded back at her and did his best to keep up, but the gear he had with him slowed him down enough so that a gap grew between his slow moving form and her fast moving one, "Inoue, wait up!" She stopped impatiently, "Don't rush ahead like that."

She rolled her eyes at him before shaking her head, "Sorry, but you're so slow with your equipment."

His shoulders sank as they continued to walk now at his slower but still decent pace, "I know, but I'm just worried that if you don't watch out you might get hurt."

Inoue laughed, "Aww, look who cares about me. Some girls might find that sweet."

"Are you one of them?" Kento's eyes lit up like a kid's when they were about to get a new toy, thinking he might have just scored points with her.

The response he got crushed him, Inoue scoffing, "Are you kidding me? I can take care of myself, not that Urabe notices that. I don't need someone else to do that."

The aqua haired man's shoulders sank again as they continued heading towards their partners in crime, "Yeah, I guess…"

* * *

Inside the tractor trailer, Kallen began to wake up while Nagata lay in the driver seat unconscious.

Lelouch ran up to the side of the crashed tractor trailer and tried to lift some of the wreckage that had falled onto it. When the weak and not at all athletic teenager realized he wasn't able to do anything that way he called out, "Hey, are you alright?" Lelouch looked around the side of the vehicle and noticed what appeared to be a ladder.

The airbags deflated as Kallen woke up fully, the fiery haired teenager speaking her accomplice's name, "Nagata," the man didn't respond so Kallen spoke louder, "Nagata!"

Hearing his name stirred Nagata, but he still was not very conscious as he groaned, "Uh…"

Lelouch, having climbed atop of the tractor trailer and was looking into the slightly open back of the trailer portion, yelled inside, "Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

The recently awoken Nagata shifted gears and put his foot down on the gas pedal hard as he returned to the land of the awake, "Let's get out of here…we have to keep going…"

The movement of the tractor trailer caused Lelouch to fall into the trailer, tumbling forward until he managed to stop himself, "Uh, ah, stop! I'm in here!" the trailer turning abruptly tossed him into a capsule like object, "Ah!"

Nagata carelessly drove over an object in the abandoned courtyard, the resulting bump and shudder of the trailer behind the car making it harder for Lelouch to stand up as he tried to balance himself on two feet. Looking around, Lelouch complained as he tried to climb atop the capsule, "You'd think they would stick a ladder on the inside too."

Outside of the tractor trailer a voice yelled over speakers, catching Lelouch's attention, "Stop the vehicle!"

Another voice yelled out as Lelouch began to wonder who exactly it was that this car was running from, "Surrender now and you'll get the chance to defend yourself in court!"

Lelouch realized that this car must belong to some kind of criminal or terrorist if the authorities were trying to stop it, another speaking to the tractor trailer's driver as it continued to drive away, "Stop, and surrender at once!" The helicopter that was broadcasting the last statement pulled out its machine gun and fired at the road behind where the tractor trailer was as a warning shot, "Give up now or we'll shoot to kill!"

Nagata groaned, the stress beginning to get to him, "Now what do we do? That's the army!"

Kallen pulled her disguise's cap off as he blue eyes shone, her voice annoyed, "Have you forgotten? That's what I'm here for!"

The Ashford Academy student in the back of the trailer kept looking around for a way out of it, "If I jump out I have the choice of breaking my neck or getting shot. I can try to call-huh?"

Another person entered the trailer, this person coming from the car part of the vehicle, and who was pulling off a uniform of some sort to reveal a partially revealing red piloting outfit. Lelouch looked at her closely, something about her catching his eye and clicking in his brain but he was not able to say what. Kallen started walking up the stairs to her Knightmare before she turned her head back towards the car portion to yell to Nagata, "Can you enter the subway via the Ozubu route?"

Nagata called back out to her desperately, "Kallen! Let's use it here, why not?"

Kallen replied in a disgusted and annoyed voice, "Because that would mean a bloodbath!"

Nagata took a moment to reply, but he did so with a reluctant sigh, "You're right."

Lelouch watched her as she continued up the small staircase and entered some kind of box that was sure to contain something, his mind thinking with conviction, 'I've seen her before.'

Looking down at the discarded outfit, the raven haired teenager's eye caught sight of a handheld walkie talkie radio system.

* * *

A quick glance around the street's corner revealed a blockade of Britannians firing at hapless civilians, not sure who was a terrorist and who was not as well as not caring. Inoue crouched behind a car and Sugiyama followed suit, Inoue explaining her action, "Okay, we should stop here for now, 'dear'. Lots of Brits ahead."

Sugiyama cupped his ear with one hand while the other began to put the sniper rifle down and set it up, "What was that?"

"Nothing, dear," Inoue said with a giggle.

Fond of listening in on all radio broadcasts at all times, Yoshida called out to them over Sugiyama's "You two done showing your U.S.T. and ready to take on Britannia?"

Now prone on the ground and looking through his rifle at an enemy soldier who was firing upon civilians away from the rest of his squad, Sugiyama responded, "Shut up, Yoshida."

* * *

The helicopters of Britannia continued to follow after Nagata's tractor trailer and they all began to converse about what they should do in accordance to it, "Target is moving from the settlement toward the ghetto!"

"Copy that. Corner them."

"Roger!"

One of the helicopters noticed the back of the trailer open and an object shoot out. The object sped forward and crashed into one of the other helicopters, causing the flying vehicle to explode before the grappling hook used by Knightmares retreated back to where it came from, "A Slash Harken!" the rest of the back of the trailer opened and revealed a light red humanoid vehicle, the same one that destroyed the helicopter, "A Knightmare!"

Kallen pushed forward on the controls and jumped out of the trailer, deploying her land spinners and quickly gaining her footage on the highway.

Lelouch realized the exact situation he was in as he rushed towards the closing back of the trailer, "Crap! These guys are real terrorists!"

The pilot of the red Glasgow pushed forward on her controls and yelled, "You fellas know full well what this badass mother can do!" The Glasgow dodged all the gunfire that the helicopters spat at it before returning fire with the two slash harkens it held. One crashed right through a helicopter and destroyed it while the other simply damaged the only remaining helicopter.

Flying past the smoke that one of the helicopters had become was a plane holding an advanced Knightmare. The pilot of the Knightmare spoke over the radios proudly, "The rest of you back off. I'll take this guy."

Kallen pulled her slash harkens back and began to move backwards slightly, not wanting to fall too far behind Nagata. The Knightmare pilot who was attached to the plane spoke over his speakers for everyone in the area to hear as he cut at his opponent, "I can only assume you dug that obsolete relic out of some scrapheap," Jeremiah Gottwald said smugly. As his Knightmare released from the plane he released a slash harken to block the one Kallen shot at him. As Jeremiah landed on the ground he yelled, "And over-the-hill Glasgow is no match for a Sutherland!"

Chasing after the Glasgow, Jeremiah aimed his rifle as he continued to speak, "Not to mention a filthy Eleven who spurns the passion of our glorious Emperor!" He fired a round that collided with Kallen's vehicle, causing her to groan in pain.

Nagata grabbed his radio and spoke hurriedly into it, "Kallen! We should both split up! Both of us can't risk being killed, run for it!"

"But-!" Kallen began to reply but stopped when she heard Nagata groan in pain.

Villetta Nu smiled as she watched the Eleven driving the tractor trailer retreat down another route, having just been fired upon by her and wounded, "Simpleminded Eleven."

Kallen tried to return fire at Jeremiah with her left slash harken, but the weapon only sputtered and remained in place as she attempted to fire it, "No way! It's stuck!" She reached forward to reach an emergency control.

Jeremiah lifted his Sutherland's tonfa and prepared to bring it down on the off-guard Glasgow, "Secondhand junk!"

Kallen finished pressing the emergency control, the Glasgow's left arm ejecting and crashing into the approaching Sutherland. The smoke that emitted as a result gave the teenage girl the time she needed to turn and run, intent on getting out alive.

Jeremiah smiled lightly as he watched the Glasgow retreat through the fading smoke, "I'll admit. I really like your spirit," his smile turned to a sinister grin as he prepared to give chase, "However."

* * *

Yoshida huddled behind a large piece of a fallen building and spoke into his radio, "I'm currently pinned down on my own a little ways from the main group with some of our comrades. Ohgi has Minami with him and if my binoculars are correct, Tamaki is on his way over to help them."

Inoue reached into the pouch on her back and found that it was empty, "Wait-" hand clenching, she growled in a whispered tone, "Those are my binoculars!"

Yoshida chuckled, having forgotten to return the binoculars earlier when the group was together when he went to see what the commotion nearby was, "You'll get em back after. Just hurry over to the others and help them while I find a way out of here, okay?"

Inoue spoke into the radio, "Roger, Yoshida."

The blue haired woman narrowed her eyes at one of the bisecting roads that was away from where they were headed but had another firefight on it similar to the one they were trying to get to. The cap of a captain betrayed their rank and so Inoue pointed over to them, "Sugiyama, aim at the squad leader over where Yoshida is. That should help him get out by causing confusion."

Sugiyama stopped firing at soldiers who strayed from the path their allies were on and turned to where she was pointed. He quickly saw the soldier she was referring to and took aim, "Targeted," he held his breath before exclaiming as he pulled the trigger, "Firing!"

Inoue decided that Sugiyama had watched enough anime for the century and shook her head, making a mental note to hide his Gundam 00 DVDs. She pointed back over at the original group they had been firing at, "Now over at the group in-between Ohgi and us."

Sugiyama took a shot at the group she pointed to and watched as the surviving men ran to the building on the side of the street, a building with a way around that would lead to where he and Inoue currently stood, "Well, I opened a way for us to go through but only because they are going around that building to attack this position. These civilians will die if someone doesn't help them, so I'll stay here. Inoue, you can go to the others and-"

She shook her head and lifted her gun towards where the Britannians were going to come out, "You need a spotter. I'm staying."

Sugiyama looked up at Inoue, his eyes sending daggers and his mouth showing absolutely no signs of being happy that she wanted to stay, while his voice was as sharp as his eyes, "I said get out of here Inoue! I'll help these civilians! Meet up with Ohgi, he likely needs the help more than I will!"

Inoue gaped at him for a moment, looked toward where Ohgi and some others were in their firefight, and then nodded wordlessly. She sprinted towards them, eyes shut.

* * *

Lelouch tried to use his phone but it was in vain, "Tch, no cell phone reception? We're out of range," the boy began to think about his situation and what he could do, "Judging from the darkness and road surface we must be going along the old subway lines. They're headed for an exit somewhere in the ghetto. Getting out would be dangerous. Still…okay, I've got it. I'm not big on the military but I'll take their protection. If I give them a terrorist communicator. Wait, I forgot-"

* * *

Over the communications of all honorary Britannians in the Shinjuku ghetto came the voice of the Royal Guards' commander, a man with a red cap and blue hair, "The terrorists are hiding in the subway system. Your mission is to locate the weapon that they've stolen. Investigate the old subway system that runs through the Eleven residential district in the Shinjuku ghetto. Report in the moment you spot them. Recovery of the target will be handled by us, the Royal Guard. You people bear the honorary title of Britannians now but you were born Elevens. Therefore the stench of these monkeys should be a familiar one. If you want to earn the right to carry arms, then show some results! This is your opportunity to show your loyalty to Britannia!"

Over the communications came back many voices loyally, "Yes, my lord!"

* * *

Nagata groaned in pain, only driving with one hand as he continued on. He was bleeding heavily from his chest and wincing in pain, "Uhh, ugh…" hitting a gap in the abandoned subways, Nagata yelled in pain, "Ahhhh!" He had been stabbed by glass all over the left side of his chest and his left arm, blood trickling down him onto the seat and area around him.

In the back, Lelouch noticed the change in speed from somewhat slow to absolutely nothing, "An accident? Or else-?"

Nagata continued to groan in pain, realizing what had happened as the truck refused to move, "Ugh…the tire's stuck…"

Reaching his hand out weakly, Nagata hovered it over a switch, "Please Ohgi…" he flipped the switch, the switch that opens the side of the trailer, with the man hoping a friend would find the poison gas canister and thus him before the Britannians would. As it opened, Nagata finished speaking, "Find me."

To emphasize the bad luck of Nagata, the moment he opened the side of the trailer an Honorary Britannian searching the tunnels caught sight of it and contacted his superiors.

The honorary Britannian used his helmet to search the trailer more and came across a crouching figure inside it. Lelouch, the figure, had not realized that the side of the trailer had opened and moved to climb up the capsule. This movement spurred the honorary Britannian to action, running and then jump kicking Lelouch.

The kick knocked Lelouch off of his feet and caught him completely off guard. When he hit the floor Lelouch asked painfully, "Are you Britannian?"

The honorary Britannian lowered the gas mask portion of their helmet so that they could talk to the teenager they now were pinning to the ground with a hand, "That's enough mindless murder."

Worried, Lelouch tried to explain himself, "Wait, I'm not one of-"

The honorary Britannian gripped the raven haired teenager more tightly, "Planning to use poison gas? Don't play dumb with me!"

"Get off me!" Kicking the soldier, Lelouch managed to force them back and to the other side of the trailer. Lelouch took the moment to stand, "I'm not here by choice! And if that's poison gas it was made in Britannia, wasn't it?"

The honorary Britannian took another look at the teenager and gaped, "My god…"

Lelouch continued to speak, not noticing the shock on his opponents mostly concealed face, "Mindless murder? Then why don't you just obliterate Britannia!"

The soldier removed his helmet and revealed a smiling face and a head of brown hair, "Lelouch…it's me, Suzaku."

Lelouch's eyes widened as he looked at his childhood friend, the only one who accepted him and befriended him before the war while everyone else made fun of the Britannian prince and his cripple sister, "You-you became a Britannian soldier?"

"Yeah, and what about you? You're a-" Suzaku began before Lelouch cut him off.

"What are you saying?" Lelouch responded when a bright light from the capsule caught his attention and Suzaku's.

Suzaku tackled Lelouch to the ground and shoved the gas mask on his friend's face as the capsule began to open. When no gas emerged though, Suzaku looked at it confusedly, "That's not poison gas. What is it?"

* * *

One of the Britannians who was going around the building to attack the unknown sniper saw a few fleeing vagrants and yelled, "Surrender now and you will be spared!"

The Japanese who were fleeing down the alley all lifted their hands and called back, "We surrender!"

The bullets that tore through the Japanese a moment later caused them to cry out in agony loud enough to be heard over the gunfire, "Ahhhh!"

Sugiyama had moved his position so that he was across the street from where he had taken cover originally, his rifle now pointing out of a broken store window with the soldiers in full view of him as they exited the alley, "You bastards!"

The sniper fired at their leader first, to cause panic in the lesser skilled, while being grateful that the Britannians didn't get the concept of hiding who was what rank in combat. Once that man fell he turned to fire on the next man and pulled the trigger. The man didn't fall, so Sugiyama pulled the trigger again. The man still stood with no noticeable wounds, causing Sugiyama to become extremely unsettled.

He continued to pull the trigger with no effect, "What the-" checking his ammo, Sugiyama found that he was out in the rifle and had no spare ammo on his person. He lowered his head and pulled his rifle down to conceal his position for the moment, saying to himself, "Oh crap…hope the others can get here soon."

That last bit being transmitted over the radio, a familiar voice rang back, "Someone call the cavalry?"

The surviving Britannians screamed as a rocket propelled grenade blew away their entire group, a brown and frizzy haired man being the sender of it. Sugiyama looked out to see what the explosion was only to find Yoshida and a few of the newer recruits into their group, "Yoshida? Am I glad to see you!"

The brown haired man was in charge of the newest recruits because of his kind and laid back nature, along with him being more responsible than Tamaki and less critical in a leading role than Sugiyama. The fact that he was older than many of the others also helped make him the unofficial second in command of the entire group. Yoshida laughed as he put another grenade into his weapon, "Just know that you owe me one, okay?"

Sugiyama frowned, knowing that a favor could range from a can of beer to something insane, "Owe you one what?"

Yoshida looked around the immediate area to find Sugiyama, noticing the aqua hair in the store and calling over to him without the radio, "How about you do a double date with me sometime! My fiancé would love to really love to get to know you guys!"

Sugiyama blinked before his mouth fell into a gape, "Woah, woah, hold on. You're engaged? When did this-" gunshots in the far distance reminded him that they had something to take care of, "Okay, after this you're telling me!"

The higher ranking rebel nodded and waved Sugiyama over to him, "Sounds good! So, ask Inoue about it after this and we're all set!"

Sugiyama groaned as he realized his radio-happy friend had forgotten to turn off his radio and that his part of their conversation was being transmitted to everyone of their allies in the area with an ally. Kento joined Yoshida, punched him in the gut lightly and began to head towards the firefight that Ohgi and Minami were in.

As they approached the conflict, Yoshida pulled a grenade off his belt and pulled the pin out with his teeth. Quickly spitting the pin out, he yelled, "Heads up!" as he threw the grenade towards the Britannian soldiers closest to them. The soldiers didn't notice the slight clink as the device landed next to them, but they did notice the blast that soon followed. Yoshida pointed towards the firefight and yelled to his group, "Fire!"

One of the Britannians had a loudspeaker and yelled out to the surrounding area and spoke to the Japanese, "We are the Royal Guard! You cannot defeat us, Elevens! Come out now and surrender."

Now taking refuge in a nearby ruins with his team, Yoshida whispered to himself, "We'll see about that…"

Grenade launcher pointed at the enemy, Yoshida yelled, "Fire in the hole!"

Another explosion killed more of the Britannian forces and destroyed part of the structure holding up the building the bulk of the Britannians were hiding within, but this warranted a laugh rather than a cry on anguish from the one with the loudspeaker, "How does it feel to have just killed a fellow Eleven? These Honorary Britannians make great cannon fodder."

Yoshida yelled back at the top of his lungs, "How does it feel to have just been outsmarted by an Eleven?"

The building the Britannians were in collapsed, killing or injuring every last one of them.

Now free of a firefight, Ohgi found a place to rest as his men regrouped. He was not a soldier and he knew it, but he had to be ready for whatever they were going to face the coming hours as Britannia continued to search for and kill them. A surprise radio call made his day though, "Ohgi? Ohgi? You there?"

Ohgi picked up his radio and spoke into it in a relaxed tone, Naoto's sister and his friend being alive curbed some of his anxiety, "It's good to hear from you Kallen," realizing the sound of Kallen's voice was a bit better in quality than from their normal radio broadcasts, he asked, "What happened to your radio?"

Kallen leant back, water bottle in hand as she relaxed in her Glasgow for the moment, having thrown off her pursuers and found a spot where she could use the long antenna on it to contact her good friend and leader, "In all the confusion, I left it in the coat."

Ohgi nodded, "It's okay. The Glasgow's circuits are usable. So, were we right?"

Kallen finished taking a swig of her water and lowered it, "Think so. I think it's poison gas like intelligence said."

"And Nagata?" Ohgi asked.

"I don't know," Kallen responded seriously, "I think he made it underground."

* * *

Having removed the 'poison gas', or rather woman in a straight jacket, from the capsule Lelouch questioned his friend, "Tell me the truth Suzaku. Poison gas? This girl?"

Suzaku undid some of the straps binding the woman as he responded, "Hey, it's what they told us in the briefing, I swear!"

A light turned on in the area and Suzaku stood up quickly to look at whoever turned it on. Across the tunnel a man in a cap with blue hair growled, "Stinking monkey. Being an honorary Britannian will not excuse you."

Suzaku realized that this man was the head of the Royal Guard and ran up to speak to him, "But sir, I was told this was poison gas!"

His superior yelled, "How dare you question orders!"

Lelouch's eyes grew wide as he thought about how his day just got worse again, 'This is bad…a poisonous situation which would pose a threat to Suzaku's superiors if it's unleashed.'

The leader of the Royal Guard changed his tone to a more calm one as he continued speaking, "However, in light of your outstanding military achievements I'm going to lenient," taking a pistol out, he held it out to Suzaku, "Private Kururugi, take this and execute the terrorist."

"But he's not a terrorist. He's a civilian who got caught up in all of this-" Suzaku tried to explain in complete vain.

His superior grunted, angry that this 'Eleven' was defying him, "You insubordinate little-that's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty and life to Britannia?"

* * *

Inside the tractor trailer, Nagata groaned in pain as he stayed in his laid down position. He could hear the Britannians outside and knew that he had been found by the wrong people. He heard voices arguing, so he held onto a small amount of hope that the Britannians would be killed by whoever they were arguing with. He knew that possibility was too good to be true though.

Glancing over at the photograph on the car's dashboard, Nagata looked at his family. His wife and child were there with him, happy in their makeshift home that they built after Nagata saved them and their razed settlement. He felt a pang in his chest when he realized he would never see them again.

* * *

Suzaku shook his head no, "Yes but…but I can't."

The Royal Guard leader clenched a fist as he responded with a drawn out, "Whaaat?"

"I won't do it sir. I won't shoot a civilian," Suzaku turned to face Lelouch and the green haired woman in the straightjacket, "I can't follow your orders sir."

Moving the pistol in his hand from being offered to being wielded, the Royal Guard member pointed it at Suzaku, "Very well…"

Hearing the click of the gun, Suzaku looked down to the gun pointed at his lower body right before it was fire, "Huh?"

The gunshot rang out in the area, Suzaku falling to the ground as Lelouch yelled, "Suzaku!"

The Royal Guard leader looked over at Lelouch, "Well Britannian schoolboy, not a good day to cut class," speaking to his subordinates the man continued, "Collect the girl. After you've secured here, kill the student."

The other soldiers yelled, "Yes, my lord!

Fumbling in the tractor trailer, Nagata spoke to himself as he thought about his doomed position and how he might just find a way to take them with him, "Death to….Britannia" flipping down a cover for a special button, Nagata continued painfully, "…long live…Japan!"

Instantaneously the car part of the tractor trailer burst into flames and exploded, the explosion big enough to scare the Britannian soldiers into retreating briefly and big enough to cause enough smoke for Lelouch to grab the green haired woman and leave. Nagata hadn't done what he intended with his death, but in a way he accomplished much more.

* * *

General Bartley yelled over his communications, "They got away! And you call yourselves the royal guard!"

The Royal Guard leader tried to find a way to explain his predicament, "Uh, forgive me my lord. The blast was mainly directed upward-"

Bartley cut the man off and continued to yell, "Why the hell did you think you I only told you people about this?"

"We-we'll continue the investigation."

Clovis leant his head on one hand and arm, trying to think of how he could stop this situation from getting any worse when he came up with only one idea, "The plan has moved forward to the next phase."

Bartley gaped and turned to face his prince, "Uh-but you're highness!"

Clovis sighed, "If knowledge of her gets out I'll be disinherited. Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal here," standing up, the prince exclaimed, "As Clovis the third empire, I command you. Destroy Shinjuku ghetto. Leave no-one alive!"

* * *

Japanese citizens ran for their lives down a road before a Sutherland crashed through a wall and fired upon them all, "Ahhhhh!"

Looking down at the Knightmare, an old man prepared to leave his house, "Why are they doing this!"

His wife spoke to him worriedly, "Dear, let's go!"

The old man walked towards their door, "Hurry!"

The door opened and two soldiers fired into the room, killing both Japanese elders, "Okay, let's sweep the next floor."

Bartley spoke over the radio system to all Britannians in the area, "The enemy is garbage that could never hope to become even honorary Brittanians. Wipe out every last one of them."

Jeremiah Gottwald smiled to himself inside his Knightmare, "Naturally."

Over the radio a soldier contacted Jeremiah, "Supervisor Jeremiah, General Bartley requests that you take command of area-"

Jeremiah cut the man off and responded with, "Bartley has staff officers. I haven't this much fun on the frontlines in ages!" The bloodthirsty soldier aimed his assault rifle and began to fire at hapless civilians.

* * *

Crouching on a staircase, Lelouch spoke to the green haired woman who he had brought with him but who had her mouth muzzled by her jacket, "Stay quiet, and wait here."

Gunfire rang out in the room, cutting down the last of the Japanese refugees in sight within it. The leader of the Royal Guard approached the man who was firing and asked, "Report."

"We found only Elevens here, sir."

The leader asked unsurely, "You're sure of it? That exit comes out here?"

"Yes sir, it matches up with our map of the old city."

Hearing the voices of the Britannians caused a young girl to cry in the room, having previously been hiding, but her cries were quickly stifled when gunfire cut her down. Lelouch's eyes widened in fear, growing even wider when his cell phone went off.

At Ashford Academy, Shirley Fenette yelled as her phone call to Lelouch was cut off, "That jerk, he hung up on me, I can't believe it!"

Lelouch grunted in pain as he was knocked into the back wall of the building, "Ahhh!"

The leader of the Britannian group grinned as his men took the green haired girl into custody and the teenager flung back, "What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end."

Lelouch leant against the wall and groaned, "You…you scum."

The leader's response was, "Still, you did well for a student but that's to be expected. You're a Britannian. Unfortunately my clever young friend," raising his gun the man finished, "you have no future."

Pushing past the Britannians, the green haired woman jumped in front of Lelouch just as the leader prepared to fire while her mouth came undone from the straightjacket, "He mustn't die!"

The shot collided right into her forehead, causing the girl to collapse to the ground lifeless. The Royal Guard leader was confused as to what happened for a moment, "Huh?"

Lelouch kneeled down beside the woman who just saved his life, hand reaching out towards her lifeless body, "You shot her!"

The Britannian soldier shrugged, "Our orders were to bring her back alive if possible. Oh well, nothing we can be done about it now. We'll tell our superiors that the Royal Guard found the terrorist hideout and killed them all. Regrettably the hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think schoolboy?"

Lelouch's mind was shot, his body trembling in terror as he thought to himself, 'How can this be happening? First thing Suzaku is killed, then this girl…now I'm about to die. Before I've had a chance to do a single thing with my life! It's gone in a heartbeat.'

About to cry as well as die, Lelouch called out his beloved sister's name, "Nunully!"

Faster than he could react, the hand of the mysterious woman grabbed his arm and scared him. Instantly his mind began to be shown images that were incomprehensible, flying by quickly and nothing making sense to him, but one thing he did understand was the voice of the woman who saved him, _'You don't want it to end here, do you?'_

'What?' Lelouch thought.

_'You appear to have a reason for living,'_ the voice responded.

'That girl…that's impossible,' Lelouch continued to think as he heard her voice again.

The woman's voice continued on in his head as more images went by,_ 'If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal. In exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence. A different time. A different life. The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?'_

Another familiar voice to Lelouch, the voice of his father, was heard by him as he continued to be in contact with this woman, 'A convergence with the Ragnarok connection? So the myth is beginning once again!'

Realizing that he may have just found a way to live on, Lelouch quickly accepted life's offering to him, 'Yes! I hereby accept the terms of your contract!'

Now released from the girl's grasp, Lelouch stood up and covered his left eye with a hand, "Say…how should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?"

The Britannian Royal Guard leader questioned Lelouch while raising his gun to point at the boy, "Are you some kind of radical?" The man wanted to fire, but for some reason felt he could not.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy," Lelouch mocked. Continuing, the teenager spoke melodramatically, "Or have you finally realized. The only ones that should kill," removing his hand to reveal his red left eye with a seagull looking sigil on it Lelouch finished, "are those who are prepared to be killed!"

The leader tried to pull his trigger as did his subordinates, but none were able to, "What's happening here?"

Lelouch pointed a hand at them all, "I, Lelouch vi Britannia command you. Now all of you, die."

All of the soldiers eyes became red as the power now granted to Lelouch forced them to obey his will. The leader of them pointed his gun at his own throat first, "Hehehehehhe! Happily your highness!" As all of the other soldiers followed suit, he yelled, "Fire!"

* * *

_A/N: Longest chapter yet! Almost 10,000 words in and of itself without the authors notes. Nearly double the last chapter and the length of the last two put together. I am exhausted! I hope you all enjoyed it._

_Hey everyone, guess what? **There is a new way of reviewing!** Now all you have to do is** type into the box at the end of this page**! **PLEASE** take the thirty seconds or more it takes to leave me your impression on the chapter and the story! Please, I only hear back from about **five of you** when there are about **seven hundred of you**, so I know I can't be getting the full picture on what you all think! The more feedback and thoughts I receive, the better I can make this story for you all._

**This is our three month anniversary for this story!**_ Anyone have anything they would like to say? I am just glad I have finally gotten to the main story! I don't regret all the prologue sections though since they helped me set up and build characters in a way the main story wouldn't have let me do._

_**Be it thoughts, questions, comments or ideas I would love to hear from you and talk with you be it through review or message, so please lend me your thoughts. Also don't forget about the poll that you are all welcome to!**_

_**New box to type in! Please use it to help me make this story 20% cooler than it is!**_

_**l**_

_**V**_


	12. Next update September 8th

I have to extend my sincere apologies for not updating for this entire past month. I have literally been unable to write for this story because in order to do so I need to transcribe the episodes audio and the dialogue (closed captioning is horrible and gets everything wrong, so I don't use it) , but my computer (the only thing I can watch them on) was broken weeks ago and barely functioning...no audio whatsoever. Now add to that my college visits on the days I normally write and some major family problems and you have the reason why this has not been updated. My sincere apologies. As I will be able to use a school computer starting next week I will be able to update next weekend, so I am sorry for the delays but this story will continue in one week's time if you all wish for that to happen!

Thank you everyone who has been supporting this since my last update, you all are great and I am sorry I have been having so many issues with updating.


End file.
